Live Now A CWR Fiction
by Jarahfan
Summary: Somethings happen in life to put it in perspective. Nearly losing a member of the team causes Catherine and Warrick to reexamine their feelings for each other. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note **

**So this is my first venture into writing a fanfiction for primetime. I've dabbled in Daytime. I love Jarah from GL. I guess that's obvious from my pen name. But I also absolutely love Catherine Willowsand WarrickBrownfrom CSI. Iam so much aYoblinger.If you couldn't tell this is about them. lol plus I added a bit of GSR for all those fans :) Anyway this story came to me after " Grave Danger "and" Bodies in Motion". This would be post Grave Danger. I didn't like the fact that Warrick married Tina so quick so I removed that and changed " Bodies in Motion ":) To the writers :That Sucked !I want my Yobling so I wrote my own take on it.Just a heads up there are references to a couple of CSI episodes in this : Grave Danger, Cross Jursidictions, Bodies in Motion, A Little Murder and Weeping Willows. I think that is all of them lol:)Warning there is a fair bit of fluff in this but if you know my writing that comes with the territory. If you don't want to be spoiled remember I gave you a heads up. I'll write the other warnings as needed. Enjoy reading and as always READ AND REVIEW. I love to hear what other people think. P.S. I don't own the " Live Now " song by Paul Brandt but it's awesome. If you get a chance take a look at his new cd " This Time Around " - Awesome Music. As always I don't own the characters CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony Zuiker do. I just am borrowing them for a bit. O.k. Enough talking on my part. On with the story... Enjoy :) This is for all the Yoblingers out there.**

Chapter 1

The blown up photo of the blood droplet spatter was starting to look blurry to Catherine's eyes. She had been trying to look closer at this one droplet. She looks back down at her transparency of where the droplets were. It had been a grizzly double homicide. It was situated over by the doorway facing away from it. She hadn't noticed it at first. It seemed different then the rest. She looks back to make sure that she has the right photo number. She feels the tension in her eyes. She places the magnifying glass down and rubs her eyes. Catherine feels the tense muscles in her neck. She tries to knead them out with her hands and winces at the pain. She moves her head side to side. No use. She looks over at the clock on the stark white wall. It was 11pm. It didn't seem that late but she had been working on this case constantly for the last 5 hours. She understood that she was supposed to be taking time off but there was something about this one particular blood droplet that was not right. The directional flow was different. She needed to blow up the photo to get a clearer look at it. The doctor warned her that she would have to cut back her hours soon. She understood that.

She feels a small series of kicks and rolls. She looks down at her stomach. She feels the baby move again as if to say hello. She smiles and touches her stomach. She flashes just for a second...no point going there. He was with...Tina. They would probably be getting married soon. She loses her smile for a moment then feels the baby move again. She's happy that she's pregnant. Yes she was 40 years old and it was a high risk pregnancy. She got that. She would also be a single mother to two small children in a couple of months but Lindsey promised to help out. They were getting along much better now. Lindsay had been a real help with the baby. She even chose the colours for the nursery. She had been working on it in her spare time while Catherine was at work. She had surprised Catherine with the room a couple days ago. Catherine wondered how she had gotten the supplies for the room. Lindsey smiled Horatio had helped her out.

Horatio Caine had been a good friend to them since they had moved to Miami two months ago so she could take the day supervisor job at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. She had become friends with Horatio a couple of years back when a 7 year old girl had been kidnapped from Las Vegas after her father had been killed execution-style. It was a high profile case. The young girl had been spotted sitting near an access road in Miami. Catherine had gone down to work the case with...Warrick. The three of them had worked the case and found the suspect. Warrick and her had become close during that case. They would go out to dinner and talk about life in Vegas, Lindsey and what plans they had. Afterwards before she returned to Las Vegas Horatio had offered if she had ever wanted to join his squad or take over the day shift. She just had to call him. She needed to tell Horatio thank you for all his help. She couldn't help but wonder. Everything was perfect. Well almost. Only if...

Catherine stretches back in the chair trying to get a kink out of her back. She takes her hands and begins to knead out the tension in her neck. He still crept into her thoughts. His tall dark form haunted her thoughts. Smooth soft hands that could as soon punch out a suspect but could be so delicate when playing the piano or rubbing along her back. His smile and those eyes. Those eyes were still his best feature. Well she had thought that until...Catherine blushes. The distance between her and Vegas had not made a difference. Warrick had been on her mind more constantly the last couple of days. She tries to release the tension in her neck. She could feel how tight the tendons were. Ouch...she had been sitting there for too long. She feels a series of kicks as if the baby was telling her that it was time to go home. She laughs and smiles and places a hand on her stomach.

Just then she feels a pair of hands on her neck kneading the pressure points and feels the tension release. She groans. It felt so good. The long day seemed to melt away with the fingers kneading her flesh.

" God that feels so good. You always know when to show up Horatio. Oh I forgot to tell you thanks for helping Lindsey with the room. She was so happy showing it to me. And before you say it I know I know I should be heading home. I was going to talk to you about my leave tomorrow. The baby was telling me the same thing just a second ago but this blood droplet from the Alvarez case is bugging me. I hadn't really noticed it before. Do you see how the directional...? " She pointed down at the photo of the droplet that had occupied her attention for the last 5 hours.

" Baby ? " The voice was a whisper.

" Warrick..." Catherine's voice was almost a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The blood droplet that had so completely occupied her attention was completely forgotten. It couldn't be. He was back in Las Vegas...with Tina. She flashes on seeing them together at his apartment. She stands up out of the chair very gingerly using the arms as support. She turns to face him. She's a bit unsteady. She's five months pregnant now. She feels a strong arm come out and wrap around her waist.

" Hey, whoa maybe you should sit back down for a second..." concern in his voice. A worried look then silence and a gasp at seeing the size of her stomach that was hidden by the desk.

" No I'm fine..." trying to brush it off. He was so close and so warm. " I just got up a little fast. I probably should just grab something to eat. "

" Cath ? " his voice was quiet unsure of what to say. As if asking her a question without really asking it.

The whole time they were talking his hand remained around her waist. She could feel the heat through her spandex pants. She looks up at his face. She longed to take her hand and touch it along his smooth jaw line. Fall into his arms and just melt away. Just like she had that night but...Catherine blushes. She turns her head away. He takes his hand and brings it up to her face and touches her chin. Warrick turns her face back to him. He looks into her eyes. Green eyes meet blue. Time stood still neither one made a move but his hand stayed there. Protective...possessive around her waist branding her as if to say to everyone around that she was his. He stood there in chocolate brown pants and a white t-shirt. He looked in her eyes as if trying to figure out. She tried to read his face to find out what he was thinking. Was he angry ? happy ? The only expression she could make out was one of shock. Warrick's eyes moved down her body pass her voluptuous bosom to her obvious stomach. Eyes were fixed on her red georgette sweater. She blushed at the intensity of his look. One hand remained around her waist but Warrick's other hand that had been on her chin moved down her body past her breasts and rested on the obvious bump where she cradled their child. Warrick looks Catherine in the eyes.

" Cath... you should have told me. This is what you wanted to tell me at the Bellagio before you left right ? The baby is mine. "

Catherine looks hurt by the statement. Warrick looks at her face trying to understand. She pulls away from him but he keeps a hand on her waist. Warrick pulls back and looks at Catherine. He brushes his hands through his hair.

" Then why didn't you tell me ? Why didn't you push past  
Tina until you found me ? Why didn't you tell me sooner ? Didn't you think I had the right to know that I am going to be a father ? " His voice sounded sad, angry and hopeful all at the same time if that was possible.

How could she not tell him that he was going to be a father ? He had a right to know. He looked back at Catherine. He wasn't sure how it was possible but pregnancy had made her look even more beautiful. He was going to be a dad. He couldn't help but smile. This is why Grissom had pushed him to come down to Miami. This is what Catherine had wanted to tell him before she left. Growing up without a father and losing his mother so young had instilled a yearning for family in him that was so strong. That is what he had loved about spending time with Catherine and Lindsey. He knew what it was like not having a father. If it wasn't for Grandma Brown and Max at the youth centre. He could have been in a lot of trouble then he had been. He would not let the same thing happen to his child. He was going to help raise this baby.

Catherine looks at him trying to read his face. What was he thinking ? Was he happy at the concept of being a father ? She had seen a smile for a moment. She knew that life wasn't easy growing up without his parents. Grandma Brown had done an incredible job with him. He would be a great father to her children but….Tina. Catherine was furious. What was he doing if he was still involved with her ? He was supposed to be getting married in a couple of days. That is what Tina had told her that night. If so then why was he here ? Catherine needed to understand.

Catherine feels a bit light headed and grabs the edge of the chair. Warrick rushes to her and grabs her waist. He helps her sit down in the chair.

" Hey is something wrong ? " Warrick touches Catherine's cheek with his hand and looks into her eyes.

" I just feel a little bit light headed is all. It's been a long day. I just need to get some food like I said before. "

" I heard that before. It's something more. I'm going to call a doctor. " Warrick pulls out his cell phone and begins to dial. Catherine touches his hand as if to stop him.

Just then Horatio Caine comes in the room.

" I thought that I had seen a light on in here. Cath I thought I told you to go home and get some rest. Look the case can wait until the morn...oh "

He walks into the room and sees Catherine sitting in a chair. Warrick has his back to Horatio and is holding Catherine's hands.

" Something the matter ? "

" Nothing I'm fine. Horatio you remember Warrick Brown right ? "

" Of course. " The two men shake hands.

" She just had a dizzy spell. "

" Catherine the doctor warned... "

" Horatio it's nothing. " Catherine looks at Horatio as to tell him to be quiet.

" What is he talking about ? " concern was evident in Warrick's voice.

" I just have to watch my blood pressure. It's been a bit high the last couple of days. " Catherine touches Warrick's face as if to calm him. He covers her hand.

" Try the last couple of weeks. I told you to take some time off. "

" Horatio I'm fine. Now go have your dinner with Calleigh. I'll be fine. "

" Are you sure ? " Horatio looked between Catherine and Warrick. Warrick thumb is rubbing small circles on Catherine's hand.

" It's fine. I'll make sure that she gets home. "

" Good. "

Horatio starts to leave the room. He turns back and looks at Catherine and Warrick. He gives Catherine the look as if she wants him to stay just say the word. Catherine shakes her head telling him to leave. Warrick sees the exchange between them. Catherine turns back to Warrick.

" I'll be fine. I can get home myself. "

" Just let me do this. Don't disagree with me. I'll make us some dinner. I haven't eaten since I left Vegas earlier. Then you can tell me what Horatio was talking about. "

Catherine looked at her watch. It was midnight. She was about to say something but something in the look that he gave her told her not to disagree. It would be a losing battle.

" Fine. But I think that I owe you dinner if I remember correctly. "

Catherine tries to smile as if to ease some of the tension that was thick in the room. They had made a bet a bit back about who would solve a gambling case. They had never had that dinner.

" No I believe that you were right about that case and I never did take you out to dinner. " Warrick smiles.

" We can head to my condo. We don't have to worry about Lindsay she's spending the night over at a friend's place. " Just like that night.

Catherine gets up slowly out of the chair. Warrick puts a hand around her waist to steady her. Catherine grabs her jacket. They walk out the door to her black Hummer.

" I'll drive. " He said with some authority.

" You don't know where I live. Just let me. I'm pregnant not an invalid."

" Fine."

Warrick pulls his hand away and went over to the passenger door. He looks at Catherine for a moment and then sat down.

" Sorry for snapping at you it's been a really long day. These hormones can really get the better of me sometimes… I never expected to see you again."

Catherine goes to touch Warrick's hand but stops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note **

**Thanks for the awesome feedback so far :) Wow I've never had feedback this fast. I'm glad that you guys like this story so far. Just a heads up there is some detailed references in here to " Grave Danger " andreferences tosuggestive situations. If you don't want to read consider yourself warned. **

Chapter 3

Warrick and Catherine drove in silence back to her condo. What was he doing here ? Why had he come to Miami ? She looks over at him and sees him looking out the window at the bay. The moonlight danced on the water. She had thought of seeing him so many times. How could he question if she had slept with another man ? She would never do that to him. She was devastated when she found out about Tina. She felt like such a fool again. It was like walking in on Chris and that waitress all over again. She was not going to be the other woman. She had questioned about that night. It had changed their lives so much. She couldn't deny that night was everything that she had wanted. It had been wonderful in his arms. She touches the baby protectively. Warrick looks over at her. She could see the tiredness, hurt and confusion in his beautiful green eyes. It was all of him she could see. He blended so well into the night. Just like that night when they had been driving home from the hospital. The night the team had almost lost Nick. When she had almost lost Warrick. Catherine turns and looks out the window and brushes away a tear. That night had changed all of them for better or worse. Happiness and sadness, dark into light, friends into lovers.

Catherine flashes back to Nick being in that box. The look of sheer terror on his face. The kidnapper torturing them with that song and then the video. She had been so frustrated. Then when Warrick had lost it after the kidnapper had blown himself up and cursed about the coin toss. He told her about how Nick and him had tossed a coin to decide who would take the trash run. Catherine had gasped when hearing that but had covered. She could have told them who would have the case but then she would have lost Warrick. It had been that close that she could have lost him. It was horrendous guilt about nearly losing Nicky but the thought of losing Warrick that way. It ate at her soul. She realized what she had felt for so long. They had been dallying around it for 5 years. She loved him.

The team had found Nick in that small box being eaten by fire ants. He had been rushed to Desert Palm and taken into the intensive care ward. She had been horrified. They were all a little numb with everything that had happened that night. All they did was follow the evidence and where it lead Gil used to say. For good or bad. They didn't make a judgement about the case just the evidence. Yet sometimes people didn't get the results that they wanted. There was always a chance that someone would want revenge but to see it happen. She had lost it in the hospital. She had crumbled. Grissom and Warrick had rushed over to her but it was Warrick whose arms she allowed to comfort her. She had almost lost him.

Warrick had taken her home at Gil's insistence. There was nothing that they could do for Nick that night. They had arrived at Catherine's house. Warrick was worried about Lindsay seeing her mother like that. Catherine said that Lindsay had been over at her mother's place. She did that when she would be working the graveyard shift. Warrick had led her over to the couch. He was about to get up and grab a bottle of wine for both of them but she had grabbed his arm. She had started to cry. He held her close to his body. She sobbed and sobbed. She felt so safe in his arms. It had been so long that she could trust a man like this. After Eddie and Chris...she just wanted to feel safe. She felt that with Warrick. She had at that moment looked at him. She had almost lost him. She probably should have told him to leave because once they crossed that line they wouldn't be able to turn back. She had looked Warrick in the face and had touched his face. She had kissed him then. She did it tentatively as to say to him that he should leave. He didn't move instead he looked at her and passionately kissed her back. He had then taken her hand and led her to her bedroom. In the moonlight all pretense was gone. They weren't supervisor and employee. They weren't friends who had dallied around this for 5 years. They were just a man and a woman looking for comfort after a horrific night. They needed to know on the most basic level that everything would be fine. That there was still some good left in the world. That the other was fine. Clothes disappeared in a pile and slowly they began to make love. That night had been beautiful but then that phone call.

" Cath...we're here. "

Catherine looks at her two story condo that Horatio had helped her find. It was clean and comfortable. There was beautiful lighting in the living room in the morning when the sun was just rising. There were three bedrooms. One for her, Lindsey and the baby. Catherine touches her stomach. Silently she pulled the Hummer into her driveway and stopped the engine. They sat there in silence for a couple of moments. Catherine looked over at Warrick. He was looking at her hand on her stomach. He looks at her face. He went to touch her hand but stopped. Catherine undid her seatbelt and opened the door. Warrick got out of his side and walked over and opened up the door for her. He held out his arm. She was about to disagree with him but looked at him and said nothing. He led her inside her apartment and sat her down on the couch.

" I'll go make us some food. "

" I'm fine..."

" You need to eat. "

But before she could continue and ask why he was there he had disappeared into the kitchen. She heard pots and pans crashing and the fridge door opening. She heard the sizzle of bacon and eggs. She could finally tolerate the smell of eggs without rushing to the bathroom. She got up and walked over to the patio doors. She opened up the doors and walks out on the patio. There were steps that led down to the beach. She feels a cool breeze come in off the ocean. She puts her hands on the railing and looks out over the water. It was almost still. The only light was the moonlight reflecting off the water. She hears footsteps behind her then feels a blanket being placed around her shoulders. She feels his hands on her shoulders. He rubs his hands up and down her shoulders. The sound of his breathing right beside her ear. She leans back into his arms unsure at first but Warrick holds her close. They don't say anything just watch out over the water. He brings his hand around and places it on the baby and begins to caress it.

She turns and looks at him.

" I missed you. " It was the only thing that he said right at that moment but it meant so much to her. She feels a tear fall down her face.

" Hey... What's this ? "

" I'm fine. It's just been a long day is all. "

" Why don't you go sleep ? We'll talk about the baby in the morning. "

" Warrick...I want. I don't know. I'm glad you're here. "

She turns and heads up the stairs to her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Just a heads up there are spoilers again for " Grave Danger " and " A Little Murder " in here just to warn anyone who doesn't want to be spoiled. There is also suggestive moments meantioned again. Again please READ AND REVIEW. I always love hearing feedback. Any suggestions will be considered. Thanks again.**

Chapter 4

Warrick looks around the sparsely decorated living room. There's a futon off to one side with a coffee table in front. There were a couple candles and books on the table. There were such books as " What to expect when you are expecting ? " , " Pregnant after 35 ". Warrick rubs a finger along the books. He sees photos on the mantle of Catherine and Lindsey at a fair, Lindsey at a school play. There was a photo of Catherine, Warrick and Lindsey when he had surprised her with a camping trip up at Lake Mead. There was a photo of the CSI team from Las Vegas and Miami. Right beside these pictures was a black and white picture. Warrick picks it up. He looks down and sees at the blurry grey image on the screen. He looks at the note " Willows, Catherine 10 weeks. " There was a lot of other technical data. Warrick feels a tear rush down his face. He realizes that he is looking at an ultrasound picture of his child. He touches the little grey shape and whispers " I love you. " He holds it close in his hand. He was still shocked. He was going to be a father. He grabs his shorts out of his bag and changes into them. Warrick looks at the picture. He was going to be a dad. When did it happen ? The night that they had almost lost Nicky.

That night Catherine and him had made love. It had been so beautiful and so right not matter what had led to it. She had looked so devastated at the hospital. He had just wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her. To think that they had almost lost Nicky that night to a madman. That he could have been the one that could have been potentially killed in that tomb. A stupid coin toss had been what had stopped him from being in Nicky's position. He had pulled rank and given Nicky the case. Warrick had felt tremendous guilt over what had happened to Nicky. What killed him more and made the guilt almost intolerable was the fact that he could have died without telling Catherine how he had really felt about her. He loved her. He'd loved her for 5 years and was tired of hiding it from her.

He realized earlier in the day that he was not being fair to Tina. He had been thinking about ending their relationship for a bit. She couldn't accept his long hours. He couldn't deal with how close she was working with her ex-husband David. He had seen too many close moments between them. He had broken it off with Tina. She had been hysterical trying to get him to take her back. He told her that there was no point. It wasn't fair to her. She deserved a man that loved her completely. He was in love with someone else. He wished he had realized it sooner so he could have saved her some heartache. He was sorry for that.

He was tired of hiding his love for Catherine. Some things in life just put things in perspective. The night they almost lost Nick was one of them but there had been a time earlier during a B&E investigation that he had nearly lost Catherine. He had walked in and seen her on the ground after she had been pummelled by a suspect who was trying to get away. She had a nasty cut on her face. He had lashed out at the rookie cop that had been guarding the crime scene for leaving Catherine in so much danger. She had almost become like…Holly. Warrick would forever be sorry for leaving rookie Holly Gribbs alone at a crime scene. Holly had been killed when a suspect had returned to the scene of the crime. Catherine had told the cop to leave. Warrick had tried to comfort her but she told him to back off. She was evidence. She had been hit full on by the suspect and wanted to get every bit of trace that she could find. The worked with Detective Vartann and had found the suspect working at a fast food joint. He had wanted to throttle the guy when he had seen him but Catherine had stopped him. To think of how close he had been to nearly losing her and then nearly being killed himself. It put life in perspective. He was in love with her. He wasn't going to deny it anymore to hell with the consequences.

The sunlight slowly faded through the curtains the next morning. Cars were honking outside as traffic moved down the asphalt to work. Birds were chattering outside the window. Las Vegas was waking up. Warrick had turned over and had wanted to put his hand around Catherine. She wasn't there. He had looked over and had seen her over by the window looking out at the hustle and bustle. He had walked up behind her and kissed her neck.

" Warrick… "

" Good Morning. "

" Morning…look about last night. "

" Look I know the way that it happened but it…"

" was a mistake. I took advantage of the situation. We were both vulnerable after what happened to Nicky. I'm sorry. I never should've put our friendship in that position."

" Cath you got to be kidding me ? "

" I'm not . Look we were both hurting over Nicky. That's all. I'm sorry I let it get that far. "

" Cath I can tell there is more. Look you can't spend a night together like we did and not have it mean something. Both of us don't do one night stands ? Is that all this was ? "

A pause for a moment.

Just then the phone had rung. It was Grissom.

_A mistake. She had called that night a mistake. But that is when they created their child ? Did she consider it that way now. _

Warrick hadn't been sure what to think of what she said. He was hurt. He had walked back and was getting his pants on. Catherine turned to him.

" That was Gil. He needs us at the Lab. There's something about Nicky's case that's not right. "

Warrick looked at her as he was fastening up his pants. He pulled on his shirt.

" Warrick…"

" It's fine. I get it. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**Thank you all so much for the feedback. All your positive messages spur me on to write more. Just a heads up - spoilers for " Grave Danger " and " Bodies in Motion " are here. If you don't want to read then don't. Consider yourself warned. As alwaysI don't own the characters or the script.CBS, JerryBruckheimer and AnthonyZuiker do. I'm just borrowing it.I took a quote from the transcript from "Bodies in Motion ". Thanks for the transcript. I've changed " Bodies in Motion " after that though. I don't have a degree in forensics so I am kind of flying by the seat of my pants so to speak. The voice print analysis machine idea I got from Tom Clancy's " Clear and Present Danger. " I don't think that theVegas lab would have the money for such a machineso I'm taking a bit of poetic licence here.I also sped up the story as well so I could move on to more CWR. It's primarily just Warrick remembering the case right now. It'll make more sense when Catherine remembers bits and pieces later on. Anway sorry for yakking again. Enjoy reading. As always PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I love feedback.**

Chapter 5 

They had arrived at the lab the same time as Sara had. She had gone by and seen Nick earlier. He was doing better. It would be no problem for his body to heal but his mind would take longer. She would love to know who had done this to him. All of them had agreed on that. They had walked into the break room. Grissom was standing there with Sofia and Archie.

" Now I don't want this to go past this room. I don't want anyone to tell Nick what we are doing. Until we have it all figured out. Sofia, Archie and I have been here most of the night. We found something. Archie."

The technician walked up and began to speak. He was the resident tech on audio/visual.

" This is the tape that was with Nick in the box. I put it through a program that I have to decipher any of the background to see if we could find anything more about the kidnapper. I put it through a couple of voice-speech algorithms and we found this last night…"

Walter Gordon's voice comes through on the speakers :

" So, breathe quick. Breathe slow. Put the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger. Any way you like, you're going to die here. Okay ? "

Second voice :

" Perfect. "

" There was a second person involved in Nick's kidnapping. You don't seem surprised Gil. " Sara asked.

" I'm not. I was wondering if there was an accomplice because too many things just went right for Gordon. How could he be in two spots ? At first I was wondering if he was the ring leader but listen to the tape. Play it again Archie. " Archie plays the tape again.

" If it had been directed to Nicky then " Okay " would not have been a statement of fact right but instead it was a question as if seeking approval? "

" O.k. I see what you are getting at. It was a question. There was a second person. A puppet master so to speak. " Warrick finally understanding what Grissom was saying. He looked at Catherine then back at Grissom. " Do you have any idea who this person is ? "

" We were able to isolate the voice and run it through a voice-print analysis program we borrowed from the FBI and we've been able to decipher that the person is male, probably mid-40s and I think educated. About right Gil ?" Sofia Curtis questioned. Grissom was one of the foremost authorities on profiling.

" Yeah that sounds about right. This person has a deep hatred for this office as well. We know that it wasn't random because of how well planned it was. Like leaving the Styrofoam cup at the crime scene or sending us the package about Nicky from the other crime scene. This was personal. This person has to have an intellectual job. He could have some authority but would more likely still have to answer to others. He would…." Grissom starts walking around the room. He pulls off his glasses and rubs his eyes. " have a huge grudge because of some evidence that didn't go his way. He may have been slighted by this office as well. He would have felt slighted. He had to have known the Gordon family because there was too much planning. He would have used Walter Gordon's suffering to get him to do what he wants. O.k. Catherine ? " Grissom was trying to get her attention.

Catherine and Warrick were looking at each other. Eyes meet. It wasn't random. He could have been killed. Catherine tries to hold her calm. She looks away from Warrick.

" Earth to Catherine ? "

" Yeah. "

" I need you to go over Kelly Gordon's case and see if there were any inconsistencies with her case. There was a lot of blood spatter evidence. Make sure that the DA had a solid case. Walter Gordon was sure that his daughter was unjustly accused of being an accessory to the murder. He was convinced that she was just there at the scene with her boyfriend when he confronted the other person. He felt helpless over the fact that his daughter was convicted based on a Styrofoam cup that she dropped at the scene. Do we know who the CSI was on the case ?"

" Ecklie." Sofia said reading over the case notes. She had pulled them earlier in anticipation of this.

" Great… Also find out who the lawyer was that defended her case. O.k. Warrick I want you and Archie to pull apart that tape and see if you can find out anything else that could possibly help us identify this person. Look over the surveillance tapes of the greenhouse and the area where the trash run was done and see if you can find any person that looks like what I just described. Keep that in mind. I know you already did but still do it. Sofia can you help them ?"

" Sure. "

" Sarah, Greg and I will go over the box and see if we can find any distinctive markings that we can trace back. We are going to go over it with a fine tooth comb. Remember Locard's Principle of Exchange there has to be something of the other kidnapper that was left behind. I also want to go over Nick's stuff to see if our kidnapper took a souvenir. He may have left a trace of himself on Nicky's stuff. Remember I don't want to tell Nick any of this until we are sure. "

" Right. "

Warrick had walked out into the hallway and was about to talk to Catherine. He touched her shoulder. She looked at him and said nothing. She touched his hand. Warrick looked over and saw Tina looking at them. Catherine had seen Sara and had gone over to talk to her.

" Warrick… "

Warrick pulled Tina into a lab that wasn't being used and closed the door.

" Tina I can't deal with this right now. It's over. I told you last night. "

" For her ? "

" Don't go there. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I've got to get to work. "

" I can't deal with this right now I need to get to work. "

Tina leaves the room in a huff. Catherine watches Warrick at the door looking at Tina then her. She turns away.

" Cath…about last night." Warrick walked over and touched her arm.

" Let me go. " She hissed.

Warrick was taken aback by her anger.

" Look. Tina…. "

" Don't bother. I thought that you were different. "

Catherine walks away in a huff. Warrick is dumbfounded as to what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**Thanks all again for the incredible feedback. Just a heads up there is references to " Weeping Willows " in this chapter. If you don't want to be spoiled then don't read. Consider yourself warned. Enjoy reading. As always PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I love feedback.**

Chapter 6 

Over the next couple of weeks pieces started to fall into place with the case. They were close and closer to the puppet master. Warrick tried to talk to Catherine but there was no use. He had been walking by Grissom's office one day when he saw Grissom with his arms around her. He only heard part of their conversation.

" I'm here for you Cathy…"

" Don't call me that Gil. " Catherine had weakly smiled.

" Whatever you want to do. I'm here as a friend. "

" Thanks. "

Warrick had left the room wondering what they were talking about. Thinking back on it. He realizes that Catherine must have found out that she was pregnant and had turned to Gil for advice. What would she have done ? Would she have gotten rid of the baby ? Obviously not but if that night was a mistake. Warrick questions.

Warrick looks around the condo and slowly heads up the stairs trying not to make a sound. He opens a bedroom door and sees Catherine there sleeping. Catherine's hand was nestled close around their baby. Warrick flashes back to that fateful day.

It had taken a couple of weeks but they had found Gordon's accomplice. It was someone who was well known to the CSI crew. Adam Novak. Adam Novak had met Catherine at a bar after work. Warrick and Nick had decided not to go with her. Novak had gotten a little too friendly with her and Catherine had brushed him off. If Warrick could have gotten his hands around him. Then two women had been murdered at the club. They had fingered Novak as the killer. Catherine was certain of it. She had told Warrick as much.

" I know he did this. "

" Well if he did we will find the evidence. Hey… how did you get that bruise on your cheek ? " He had touched her face.

Catherine self consciously touched his hand. " It's nothing. "

" Hey this is me you're talking to. " He rubbed the bruise then pulled away his hand.

" I met Novak at this club and….well lets just say we didn't see eye to eye. "

" Son of a bitch. I'll kill that guy. "

" Don't lets just nail him on this murder o.k. ? "

" Fine. "

Warrick had shown this temper another time when Catherine had come over to his place with bruises on her face. Eddie had been smacking her around again. She had finally left him. Warrick wanted to kill him but Catherine told him not to. She had finally called the police. Warrick was relieved. Even back then he had been protective of Catherine and Lindsay.

It turned out that Novak hadn't killed the girls but had been framed by an over jealous boyfriend. He had seen his girlfriend with Novak and had become jealous. He had killed her in a fit of rage. He had killed the second girl to frame Novak. Novak had gotten away but had felt like he had been heavily persecuted by CSI.

Grissom was in the interrogation room with him and Brass. They were grilling him. Novak was spouting off.

" I am going to sue this whole department for defamation of character and harassment. You couldn't get me on those other girls murder so you ? Or is this about that redhead. " Novak spits. " I mean take a look at her she was asking for it. "

Warrick had seen red when he had heard that about Catherine. He had been standing outside the interrogation room with Catherine. He had rushed in and pulled Novak into a choke hold. Grissom and Catherine had had to pull him back. Grissom told him to leave. Catherine had been furious with him.

" What the hell was that ? "

" Did you hear what that guy said about you ? "

" Warrick do you want to go and screw up this case for Nick. We need to be above reproach so it isn't tossed out on a technicality."

" But… "

" Just go home and blow off that steam. "

Warrick had been pissed with her and had left.

It had turned out that Novak was the lawyer on Kelly Gordon's defense case. Walter Gordon had approached Novak again after hearing about his run in with the CSI and had suggested the plan. Novak had brushed this off calling it a witch hunt. Grissom then pulled out phone records showing cell phone calls the day that Gordon had been paid the ransom by Catherine. Novak had said that she had owed him for all the grief that she had caused him. He wanted her to feel what it was like losing something precious. He had been watching her for a couple of weeks. With all the bad publicity with the case he had been fired from his job. Nicky hadn't exactly been the target but he would do. There had also been evidence showing that Novak had technical knowledge and therefore would know how to make the remote receiver that had been placed in the box. All if it was circumstantial evidence. Grissom had agreed but they found a pair of gloves that had dust from making the box and forensic dust on them on the tips in minute amounts. Not something big but Nick used a neon pink forensic powder that was very distinctive. Gil had created the mixture himself. It was very distinctive. The gloves also had traces of chloroform on them. The gloves were found in a safe deposit box by Greg. The box was traced back to Novak. This was irrefutable evidence.

Novak had been arraigned a couple of days later on first degree murder charges. The kidnapping made it a capital crime. He had been remanded to the state penitentiary until trial. Warrick was relieved when he had heard that.

They couldn't keep what was happening from Nick. He would be the main witness for the prosecution. The nightmares from that night had been too much for him. He had decided to return home to Houston to stay with his parents to recuperate just for a bit. He needed to think. Grissom understood and told him his job would be waiting for him when he came back. He wouldn't have to worry about losing it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Warrick had tried to talk to Catherine after the Novak case was finished. She refused to talk to him. He would see her in the hallway she would look at him like she wanted to say something but would pull back. Warrick became so frustrated. Warrick arrives outside the Bellagio and looks at the tall expansive building. He sees Mac Johnson over by the door. Mac was the night manager for the hotel. He was a big burly black man that could have sooner been seen on a football field instead of running a fancy hotel. He was dressed in a crisp navy pinstripe suit with white dress shirt and red tie.

" Hey Mac,…"

" Warrick my man so what are you doing here ? " The two men grasp hands.

" I just needed to think. Look I was wondering is the lounge open yet ? "

" Not for a couple of hours. Would you like to use it for a bit ? We got some new games of blackjack if you are…."

" You know I don't do that anymore. Would you mind if I just used the lounge for a bit ? "

" Nah Chantal won't be there for a bit to open up."

" Thanks." Warrick passes him a c-note.

Warrick walks into the lounge and looks around. It was very bluesy looking. There were comfy leather chairs off to the side beside a fireplace. There was a long bar with rows upon rows of bottles on the wall. The bottles of liquor twinkled in the soft lighting of the room. Warrick walks over and sits down in front of the baby grand piano. He rubs his fingers over the ivory keys. Soft and smooth just like her face. He starts to play just a melody. He dabbled in jazz nothing serious but he found it relaxing.

" You look like you could need this ? " A tumbler of Jack was placed in front of him.

Warrick looks up and sees Tina looking at him. She was standing there in a tight green cocktail dress.

" Look I thought that we had talked about this….I'm not interested anymore."

" I wasn't stalking you if that's what you are wondering about. There's a benefit here tonight upstairs in the ballroom for the hospital. The board asked that we all come. I came down for a breather and saw you talking with Mac. So why aren't you with her ? "

" It's complicated. Look it's been a really long day. I'm not interested."

Tina moves behind him and starts to knead out the sore muscles in his neck. Warrick relaxes a bit.

" I could offer you so much more if you would just let me. " Tina rubs a hand down the front of his chest. Warrick grabs her wrist and pulls her around so she is facing him.

" Look I said I am not interested. It's over. "

" I get that. I just thought…."

" Well you thought wrong…. Look I've got to go get something. Just don't be here when I get back. "

" Fine. "

About 15 minutes later Warrick arrived back at the piano. Tina was standing there.

" Look I told you that I don't want to deal with this. It's over. I don't know how to make it clearer."

" Fine. You could have done so much better baby. "

Tina walked out in a huff swaying her hips from side to side. She looks back at him for a moment wondering if he will stop her.

Over the next couple of hours he dabbled on the piano thinking about things that had happened. He would never have put Nicky's case in jeopardy. He was just furious at Novak for what he had said about Catherine. Warrick grabs his jacket. He needed to talk to her and find out if there really was something between them or if it was just a fling. This walking on egg shells around each other was not working.

Warrick headed over to Catherine's apartment. He knocked on the door. No answer. A neighbour came out. An older woman wearing a paisley house coat with curlers in her hair. She had a smoke in her mouth.

" Do you realize what time it is ? "

" I know. Sorry it's just…."

" You're looking for Catherine and Lindsay Willows right ? "

" Yeah."

" They left with a couple of bags tonight. "

Warrick was stunned. She had left just like that without talking to him or anything. What had happened ? He guessed that it was just a night nothing more.

" Where did they go ? "

" Do I look like their mother or something ? They're gone. That's all I know." The old lady closed the door.

The following day he had gone into work and had found out from Grissom that Catherine had left for Miami. Horatio Caine had offered her a job with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab as day supervisor and she agreed to it. She had left without telling him. He didn't have any clue that she was planning on leaving. He guessed that she figured that night was a mistake. He had been so confused and angry.

A week later Grissom had called him into his office. Grissom let him have it.

"Warrick what's the matter with you? You screwed up on the Spire's murder case. If Sara had not caught your mistake the case would have been thrown out at trial. You come into work all dishevelled looking like you haven't slept in weeks… "

"Sorry Grissom. "

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. I need your mind on the work at hand. Look if you need some time off just tell me. I understand with planning a wedding that it can be hard. I can do it right now. We don't have many cases on the go right now. I can hand your work over to Greg. He's ready to go solo now. "

"Sure…" Warrick absentmindedly looks around at eccentric collection of bugs that Grissom kept in his office. Catherine had left without telling him.

"Hey what's the matter? Warrick, talk to me. Nothing will go past this room. "Grissom walks over and closes the door to his office "You don't seem very happy for a man just about to get married."

Warrick had looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"What the heck are you talking about Grissom? "

"I know that you wanted to keep it quiet and everything. I get that you want a life outside of the lab just don't let it affect your work. I hope we eventually get to meet Tina."

"I'm not getting married. Where did you get that idea? "

"Catherine told me. "

Warrick looked at him stunned.

" When ? "

" The night before she left. Look she really needed to talk to you about something. "

" She did ? "

" I think that her talking with Novak really did something to her. "

" She talked to him. You let her ? "

" Like I could have actually stopped her ? After she sent you home Novak asked to speak to her in the interrogation room. She went in. Whatever he said it really stunned her. "

" What did he say ? "

" I honestly don't know. I tried to ask her but she pushed me away. All I know isa couple days later shementioned that she had talked to Horatio Caine about a job down in Miami. He had offered it to her the last time she was down there. She said that she would be leaving in a couple of days. She just needed to talk to you first. She had heard that you were at the Bellagio. Mac called her. She tried to speak to you. "

" I didn't even see her. "

" Really ? That's weird because she came by the office the next day and told me that she had accepted the job in Miami. She said that you had moved on with your life. She was going to do the same thing. Hey, wait you're not getting married? "Grissom looked confused.

"Where would she get that idea from? "

" Tina told her. "

"She what? "

"I guess you aren't getting married. "

"There is no way in hell. Tina and I broke it off months ago when I realized that…It's kind of hard to be marrying Tina when the only woman that I love is Catherine. "

Warrick looks at Grissom. He couldn't believe that he had come out and said it just like that.

"Look I know you don't agree with office romances but after what happened to Nick…It kind of put it all in perspective. Life's too short to not say what you feel, you know? I realized at that moment that I could have nearly have been killed. A simple coin toss. "

"Look Warrick… "

"I know it was just a random occurrence. I can't help but thinking that I could have died without telling her…. "

"That you love her? "

"Yeah look I know that you two are close…"

"Catherine and I will always be good friends but…. "

Just then a knock at the door. Sara looked in.

"Gil about dinner at Ruanne's. Why don't we head back to my apartment instead? I'll cook you dinner and we can get a nice wine. I still have some of that bubble bath that you bought.… Oh hey Warrick. "Sara looked at Grissom and closed the door.

Gil was obviously uncomfortable about what had just transpired.

"Oh you and Sara? "

"Yeah like you said that night put everything in perspective. Why haven't you told Catherine how you felt? "

"I didn't want it to affect our friendship but I want more. I was going to say something to her then all this happened with Novak. I guess she didn't feel the same way."

"Don't be a fool. Warrick. Go down to Miami and find her. You have a couple of days coming to you anyway. Use them. I'll fill out the forms. Sometimes you have to take a chance and say what you feel rather than assuming that the other person will figure it out. If you love her then tell her. Go. "

Warrick looked at Grissom shocked. He was getting romantic advice from Grissom.

"What? "

"Nothing…Just seems a little weird is all. Look is there something that you aren't telling me Grissom? I get the feeling… "

"It's not my place. Look go and don't come back until you've talked to Catherine. You won't regret it. "

Warrick walked towards the door and looks at Grissom. Romance advice from Grissom. Sara was standing outside the door. Warrick watched them.

"Sara could you come in here please? "

"Sure. "

Grissom pulled her into his arms and kissed Sara like there was no tomorrow. It was very un-Grissom like.

"Where did this come from? "

"I just felt like it. Can't I give you a kiss? "Grissom smiled and touched her face.

Sara smiled and hugged him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

**Thanks all so much for the feedback. It means a lot to me. Sorry to all the Snicker's fans for adding GS to it. I'm also a fan of Snicker's but GS seemed to fit here. I may addSnicker's in anotherCW story to come;) I've got another idea in the works after this one.Please remember although I may add other couples to this story it is primarily CW. There are not enough stories about them. Sorry for not posting this story sooner. It's been chaotic around my house with my two month old daughter. I also needed to rewrite parts of Chapter 7 and 8. I wanted to add another part of the puzzlethat came to me that fit into the story. You'll see what I mean in a bit. You'll just have to keep on reading ;) lol. The earlier conversations in the story will make more sense now after this chapter. I'm going to do a bunch of them from Catherine's point of view to add some insight. Anyway as always READ AND REVIEW. I love to have feedback. Enjoy :)**

**Warning : This chapter israteda strong T for language.**

**Chapter 8**

Warrick walks down the hallway slowly as not to wake up Catherine. He steps on a creaky floorboard and opens another door. He sees Lindsay's room. It was done up in purple - her favourite colour. There were photos of the Backstreet Boys on the wall and big fluffy pillows on the ground. Warrick walks over and touches a picture of Lindsey. She was smiling just after a tooth had fallen out. She was showing it to the camera. Warrick couldn't help but laugh. He looks at other photos. There was one of Catherine and Lindsey at a fairground. They looked so happy. Warrick considered Lindsey like his own daughter. He always enjoyed surprising Catherine and her with movie tickets or taking them out to dinner or that one time that they went camping. Catherine had gotten soaked after falling off the dock and into Lake Mead. They had been horsing around on the docks. Catherine didn't surface quickly enough. Warrick had been so worried about her that he had dove into the water wearing all his clothes. Catherine just broke out laughing. Warrick smiles remembering back to the scene. To think that he had almost lost them because of Tina. That was not going to happen. He pulls out the note from Catherine. Warrick flashes on talking to Tina.

After talking with Grissom at the Lab, Warrick had rushed out to his Tahoe. He wanted to hear it from Tina's mouth what she had done. He was furious with her. He had driven over to Desert Palm.

Tina was talking in her office with her ex husband David.

"Warrick… "

"We need to talk Tina. Now. "

"I think that I should stay for this. Tina? "David had his hand wrapped protectively around her shoulder.

"No it's fine. I'll see you later baby. "Tina kisses his cheek.

"So you and him?"

" Look we are over. You said as much so what are you doing here ? "

" If we are so over then why do my colleagues think that we are getting married ? Maybe we should tell David our little bit of news… "

" Warrick look you're better off without that old broad. "

Warrick eyes glared. Tina was scared how fast he crosses the room.

" Don't you ever talk about Catherine that way. Get it. You don't have a clue what our relationship is. What the hell did you do woman ? Tell me now."

" Fine look I was pissed at the fact that you chose her over me. I heard about Nick so I decided to call you and see how you were doing. I didn't expect you to be with that…your supervisor. It stung when she answered your phone. It was obvious what had happened."

" Wait you called me at Catherine's ? "

" Yeah I was worried about you. I heard about Nick. I figured that you had broken it off with me because of what happened to him. I thought that we could have another chance together then…"

_Catherine's reaction that morning. She had been so hurt when she had looked at him. It all made sense to him._

" I was pissed then I saw you with her at your office. The way that she was covering your hand on her shoulder. It was obvious it was something more. So, I may have let it slip that we were getting married when she came to look for you at the Bellagio…"

" What ? "

" I'm sorry Warrick. I was pissed that you had pushed me away again for her. I could see that it wasn't friendship she was after. You know that it will never work right ? I mean you and your supervisor. I saved you a lot of heartache. "

" Heartache. Ohreally so you were doing out of concern for me…? " Warrick could believe the line of b.s. that Tina was giving him. What had he seen in her ?

Catherine must have been really shaken about what Novak had said to her. Warrick curls up his hands into fists. If he even touched a hair on her beautiful head. That was probably the night that she was also going to tell him about the baby but then hearing about the supposed wedding. She would have been so hurt and angry. She would have felt like she had been played by him. He would never do that to her. He remembered her reaction when she told him about Eddie cheating on her with the starlet of the week. She was so hurt. She probably decided to just move on with her life and raise the baby herself. If he had been there….they could have talked it out. It would have saved a lot of heartache. Catherine wouldn't have rushed off. So much made sense now.

Warrick flashes back to the conversation with Tina.

"Oh don't even go there woman. You know that is garbage. Look at you and David. I mean it's obvious…"

" I told you that David and I weren't involved at the time. "

" The time right ? How do you explain him nuzzling your neck in the lab when I came to take you out for dinner ? "

" What are you talking about ? "

" I came to take you out to dinner, a little dancing. I was going to surprise you but instead I got surprised. Look that is fine with you and David. I hope that you are happy with him but when he breaks your heart again with some nurse don't come crying to me. Hopefully you haven't screwed up my life with Catherine because I will win her back. You can't even hold a candle to her. "

Warrick had left in a huff. He then went back to his apartment and got a bag together. He was going to win Catherine back no matter what it took.

Warrick walks down the hall and opens the last door on the right. He looks inside and tears begin to well up in his eyes. One falls down his face. He brushes it away. The room was painted a soft pink. There was a fluffy mauve and white checkerboard carpet on the floor. Off to one side against a wall was a handmade wooden crib. Warrick walks over and touches the crib. He brushes a tear away. It was beautiful. He looks inside the crib and sees a handmade patchwork quilt of pale blue, pink and yellow. In one corner was a little pink teddy bear. Warrick touches the little bear with his finger. He picks it up. It was so small in his huge hands. He brushes a tear aside. He looks and sees a change table off to one side. There is a glider off to one side. He touches the soft pink fabric and sits down in it. He sees a small table with a lamp with the base as a carousel horse. He turns on the light. He sits down in glider and begins rocking it back and forth. He looks down at the small bear. He was going to be a dad. He sees a small book on the nightstand and picks it up. " This is the story of the life of Lily Willows…a miracle conceived out of love. " It was a journal of Lily's life. There were ultrasound photos and pictures of Catherine and Lindsey. Catherine was showing off her stomach. Lily. A daughter. A baby girl. He was going to have a daughter. He flashes on a red velvet dress with lace trim. Little black patentleather shoes and white pantyhose. He can feel the tug on his shirt, " Daddy…." Warrick's tears just begin to flow. He holds the little bear close and rocks the chair. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a dad.

He had to convince Catherine that he was different. He would convince her because he wasn't going to lose her now not when he had everything he wanted waswithin his grasp. He would fight for his family.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Catherine had heard him outside her room. She hadn't been able to sleep. He had come all this way to see her. She couldn't believe it. She swings her legs over and slowly gingerly gets out of bed. It was not an easy feat and would get harder as the months past. She grabs a pale green robe and puts it over her gown. She opens her door and walks down the hall. She sees the light coming from the nursery. She opens the door and looks inside. She brings a hand to her mouth and tears well up in her eyes. One falls down her cheek. She brushes it away. Warrick was sitting there in the rocking chair fast asleep holding the little bear that had been a gift from the crew. She grabs a small blanket and walks gingerly into the room hoping not to disturb him. She places the blanket on him and goes to kiss him but pulls back so as not to wake him. She looks at him sleeping.

Catherine feels the baby move. She touches her stomach. She flashes back to that night. It was wonderful no matter how it happened. She loved Warrick. She had been denying it for so long. The thought of losing him had been too much for her. It had killed her inside. It made her realize that he could have died without her telling him how much she loved him. That morning she was going to tell him that she loved him. She didn't care what the others though at work. If they were put on separate shifts, then so be it. They were going to work it out. She watched him sleeping beside her. She was about to touch him when the phone rang. She picked it up and questioned. The phone rang again and Warrick mumbled. Catherine looked at him and answered the phone.

" Warrick baby I'm so sorry. I just heard about Nick. I wanted to come and see you but my shift hadn't ended. Warrick are you there ? "

" Whose this ? "

" Dr. Tina Andrews. And whose this and what are you doing with my guy's phone ? "

Catherine had put down the phone and ended the call. She had gotten out of bed then and pulled on her green robe. She walked over to the window. She heard the traffic outside. Las Vegas was waking up. A new day. It was supposed to be a new beginning for her life with Warrick but… Warrick was involved with some woman named Tina. If that was true then what was he doing in bed with her. Why hadn't he left last night ? She had pushed him away. Instead he had stayed with her. What was it a one night stand ? A pity moment ? She felt like she had been used. Catherine was furious with him, but more than anything she was hurt. She looks over at him sleeping. She'd almost whispered that she loved him and…he was going out with some girl named Tina. What type of name was that anyway ? Catherine felt the same way that she had after finding Chris with that waitress. Why did she have such horrible luck finding a good man ? First Eddie, then Chris now Warrick. No, Warrick wasn't that type of man. Warrick had then woken up. She felt his arms come around her waist then his lips on her neck. Nibbling her neck. He held her close to his body. It felt so right so wonderful yet…

" Warrick… "

" Good Morning. "

" Morning…look about last night. "

" Look I know the way that it happened but it…"

" was a mistake. I took advantage of the situation. We were both vulnerable after what happened to Nicky. I'm sorry. I never should've put our friendship in that position."

Warrick had pulled his arms back and stood back from her. She had turned and looked at him. He had his hands on his hips. He had the sheets wrapped around his hips. Catherine remembers the look of hurt on his face. What else could she say ? She had to step away from the situation. She couldn't very well tell him that she loved him. He just wanted to be friends. It had been a moment of comfort nothing else. Yet the look on his face.

" Cath you got to be kidding me ? "

He went to touch her shoulder with his hand but she pulled back. She had to remain strong.

" I'm not . Look we were both hurting over Nicky. That's all. I'm sorry I let it get that far. "

" Cath I can tell there is more. Look you can't spend a night together like we did and not have it mean something. Both of us don't do one night stands. Is that all this was ? "

Catherine had said nothing. Warrick just looked at her with a confused look on his face.

Catherine had been so tempted at that moment to scream at him and ask him what the hell it was to him. He had a girlfriend, yet he slept with her? Why didn't he go home when he could have? What did he plan on sleeping with her again? She would be the other woman. That was one thing Catherine was not going to let happen. Or was it just a moment ? How could she have been a fool ? So many questions were running through her mind. Then the phone had rung and Grissom was on the other line. After the phone call Warrick had left in a huff. She had wanted to talk to him but had stopped herself.

Then at the office Catherine had heard Grissom talk about the fact that Nicky's kidnapping wasn't random. That means that Warrick could have been killed. Catherine had been sickened by that idea. She was lost. She held it together long enough to get her part of the investigation. She had gone outside. She had been standing there thinking about Warrick when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She let it linger there. She let herself forget about that morning. She just wanted to be close to him then she had heard his name called.

" Warrick… "

Catherine had looked over and seen a beautiful young black woman looking at him. She had a concerned look on her face. She glared at Catherine.

Sara had come out of the break room after talking with Gil and had seen her with Warrick. She had seen Tina looking at them. Warrick had pulled Tina aside and taken her into an empty lab. Catherine pulled Sara aside.

" Do you know who that is ? "

" Tina I think. I heard Nicky razzing Warrick about her a couple of days ago. He's been seeing her for a bit. So what's up between you and… "

" Nothing. We were just talking… about the case. So that's what she looks like " _Young, thin, and beautiful. _Catherine was sickened. How could she compete with that ? She was a fool. She knew that she was a beautiful woman but age had crept up on her. There were lines by her eyes and mouth. She wasn't as trim as she could be. Tina was stunning. She had no chance. It was just a moment of weakness last night. Both of them needed comfort. Nothing more. She had felt like such a fool thinking that it could be more. Sara and Catherine had continued to talk about Nicky. Sara had seen him that morning. The fire ant bites were healing but his mind would take a lot more.

Warrick had come out of the office after talking with Tina. He had looked between Catherine, Sara and Tina. Sara had gotten the hint and left but not before looking back at Catherine and Warrick. Warrick walked over and tried to talk to Catherine.

" Cath…about last night."

" Let me go. " She hissed.

Warrick had been taken aback by her anger. He pulled back and turned her to face him. He looked at her face. He went to touch her face but saw Sara looking at them and decided not to.

" Look. Tina…. "

" Don't bother. I thought that you were different. " She had whispered to him with hurt in her voice.

He had tried to explain to her but she refused to listen and had left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The weeks passed and they got closer to the puppet master. Catherine walked around in a daze working the case. She felt tired, weak and sick. It was so hard seeing Warrick at the office and not being able to touch him or be close to him. Grissom had seen a tense moment between them.

" Cath look we need to talk about this. Look about Tina…. "

" Don't bother. "

Warrick had gone to touch her shoulder but she had brushed him away. He walked away frustrated. He stopped for a moment and looked back at her but kept on walking. Grissom had walked up to her and touched her shoulder surprising her. Catherine had looked at him. Grissom had lead her into his office and had closed the door.

" Catherine what's up between you and Warrick ? "

" Nothing. "

" Really ? Come on you two barely look at each other. Let alone speak to each other. What happened ? "

There was a pause for a moment. Catherine was unsure of what to say. She looked into Gil's blue eyes filled with concern for her.

" Look whatever you say doesn't go past this room. "

" Did you know about Tina ? "

" His girlfriend. Yeah I'd heard about it. What does that have to do with work ? "

" Look the night that Nicky waskidnapped…well we… "

" Oh so that's what happened… And now ?"

" It complicated. Look I thought Warrick was a different person. I didn't know about Tina and now…."

" You feel like after Eddie. "

" Yeah. I mean how I could have been such a fool. I mean I know that you shouldn't mix work and relationships but…"

" It was a horrible night. It makes you question your own mortality. I get that. That night got to all of us. "

Catherine looked at Gil. It was obvious that he was saying something more. She didn't push him on it. The thought of Warrick in that box fighting for each breath. That gun close to him. He wouldn't have...Catherine brings her hand to her mouth. She feels tears come to her eyes. She brushes one away. Gil hands her a handkerchief. Catherine dabs her eyes and looks at him.

" Warrick… He was almost the one in the box Gil. The gun...Gil what if he ? "

" He wouldn't have done that. You know that. "

" He could have died without..."

Gil had heard the tone in her voice and had looked at her. He had touched her face.

" Without you telling him that you love him right ? "

Catherine had looked at him. How did Grissom know that ?

" Look don't look so surprised. There has always been something between you and Warrick. It's been kind of unsaid between you two. A night like what happened to Nick brought it all to the surface. Why don't you tell him how you feel ? "

" It doesn't matter does it. Look he obviously doesn't want more. "

" Oh really after what I just saw in the hallway. He does want more. So why don't you ? "

" I don't want to lose our friendship. I don't want to…"

" You don't want to get hurt again."

" Yeah. I mean Tina… "

Just then Catherine felt green to the gills and puked on one of Gil's experiments. Gil had rushed over to her and held her head.

" Oh God sorry about that Gil…"

" It's fine I was done with that one. Cath you don't look that great ? " Gil passed her a wet cloth so she could wipe down her mouth.

" Thanks…I just haven't felt like myself for the last week. I've been so sick in the morning. I can't keep anything down. It's got to be this flu that has been going around. " Catherine puts her head on her hand and breathes deeply.

Gil had looked at her.

" Is that all it is, Cath ? Sick every morning. You couldn't be… "

" Pregnant ? At my age. " Catherine had looked at him with a shocked look on her face. She brought her hand to her mouth.

" You're not that old. Look at the evidence. You just puked on one of my experiments which could easily be morning sickness. You've been sick every morning like you said. The experiment is fine don't worry about it. I was finished with it. It's about 6 weeks later. You and Warrick…. You don't have a fever. " Gil had touched her forehead. " Is it possible ? Yeah I would say so. "

Catherine actually laughed a little. Gil could be so clinical sometimes. She thought back. She pulls out her daybook and looks at the dates. She had looked at Gil. Pregnant….at her age…with Warrick's baby. But ? She felt such joy come over her.

" It's possible right ? "

" Yeah. " Catherine felt green to the gills again. Gil grabbed a waste paper basket just in time for her.

" So how do you feel about it ? "

" I don't know but I guess I should find out for sure. "

" And Warrick ? "

" I'll deal with that when and if it comes to that. "

Gil pulled her into his arms and had caressed her back.

" I'm here for you Cathy…"

" Don't call me that Gil. " Catherine had weakly smiled.

" Whatever you want to do. I'm here as a friend. "

" Thanks. "


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Catherine had left Gil's office in a daze. Was it possible ? Could she be pregnant again ? She stopped at the nearest pharmacy and got out. She walked inside towards the back and looked at the small boxes - E.P.T, Fact Plus, Clearblue Easy. There were so many. Catherine pulled up the blue and white box of Clearblue Easy and looked at it. 99.9 effective. The scientist in her said it was pretty good odds. The woman in her couldn't help but shake holding the small box. What if she was pregnant with Warrick's baby? She couldn't even begin to fathom what that meant. She touched her flat stomach and smiled. A pharmacist walked by.

"Do you need any help? "

"No umm I think I found what I was looking for. "

"Congratulations. "

Catherine looked down at the box. She went up to the cashier and paid for it. It was placed in a brown paper bag. She walked out carrying it. She could be pregnant with Warrick's baby? The possibility hadn't even dawned on her. She assumed that they had used protection each time that night but it was such a blur. Catherine blushes flashing back to that night. She flashes on Warrick's beautiful green eyes. It was his best feature or so she had thought until that night. What would she tell him ? How would she tell him ?

Catherine left the pharmacy in a daze. She got into her Tahoe and headed home. She should be scared witless at the concept of being pregnant again at her age but in actuality she was happy. She looks down at her watch. Lindsey wouldn't be home for another 1 1/2 hours. How would she tell her daughter ? Would Lindsey be happy at the idea ? Or would she be jealous and angry. Then all the questions about Warrick. How would she answer them ? A myriad of questions went through Catherine's mind like a ball being spun in a pinball machine. Catherine looked over at the box. A baby. A mixture of her and Warrick. A honk of the horn from the car behind her brought Catherine back to the present. The light was green. She hit the accelerator and headed home.

Catherine didn't really remember the drive home to her apartment. She was in a daze. She could be pregnant. But what would that mean for her life? It would change it up and down. How would she tell Warrick? Would she? They were barely on speaking terms. She didn't want him to come to her out of obligation. She could raise the baby herself right? But he did have the right to know he was going to be a father. Did he even want to be a father? She knew that he had a hard life being raised by his Grandma after his mother died when he was just a kid. Catherine wasn't sure what to do. She put her keys on the desk and looked at the bag. She pulled out the box and looked at the instructions. "Well, mind as well find out. "

Catherine was standing in the living room waiting. The time seems to pass by so slowly. She could hear the ticking of the living room clock. The buzzing of the fridge. The traffic outside. Time seemed to stand still. She could be pregnant. The phone rang.

"Gil…"

"So have you taken the test? "

"I just got it. Gil I need to figure this out myself. "

"I know. I just wanted to see how you were. "

"I'm…" Catherine looks down at the stick in front of her face. Two blue lines. She looks again at the stick then the box to make sure. Eyes darted between the two items making sure that she was seeing it correctly. "Pregnant. Oh my god. "Catherine felt tears come to her eyes and smiled. She was happy, nervous, excited all at once. She hears mumbling on the phone.

"Pregnant. Did I hear you right Catherine? "

"Yeah…. Look Gil. I've got to go. "

" O.k. Look if you want to talk. "

" I know thanks Gil. "

Catherine was stunned. She sat down on the couch and looked at the test. She was pregnant at 40. She couldn't believe it. Lindsey called an hour later. She wanted to stay at a friends place over night. Catherine was relieved. She wanted to see her young daughter but she needed time to digest what had happnened. Catherine called her doctor the next day and had it confirmed. She was definitely pregnant. About 6 weeks.

" Is there anything wrong ? "

Dr. Miller looked at Catherine and touched her hand, " No. It's just with your age and work environment we have to be more careful with you. Now your blood pressure is a little high. I want you to remove what stress you can from your life. I know that is easier said then done. I also want you to get as much sleep as you can. I don't want you to get overtired. You need as much sleep as you can get. I know that you can be working on a case and forget about the time. Follow a sensible diet. Watch your sugar intake older mothers are more susceptible to gestational diabetes."

" But is everything o.k. ? "

" It will be fine. You're body is ready to do this. You have a lot in your favour. You're healthy, don't smoke and in good shape. All of this works to your advantage. It just will be a little harder with your age but it will be fine. Relax. "

" I understand that. I just didn't realize that it was possible. "

" Look Catherine you're really not that old…. "

" I know that. A friend explained that to me. It's just I never expected to be pregnant again."

" But you are happy with the concept right because if… "

" No I'm very happy. I just assumed that all I would have would be Lindsey. I never realized. "

" That's good. Any other questions ?"

" Yeah. I'm just not sure how Lindsay is going to react. "

"She's a very astute 12 years old. Just be straight with her and she will be fine. Let her know that she will get all the love that she needs. Play up the role that she's going to be a big sister. Let her help choose things for the nursery. "

Nursery…She was going to have a baby. Catherine couldn't believe it.

" The father ? "

" It's complicated."

" Oh. Well he should probably know. Does he want to be a father ? "

" I honestly don't know. "

" You should at least find out his family medical history just to be safe. "

" I know. "_ But how am I going to tell Warrick ?_

" O.k. we are going to schedule some blood tests for you. I want you to come in and have an ultrasound in say 4 weeks. I know that you have a difficult job. I want you to remove as much stress as possible. Can your boss limit your work ? "

" Yeah…Is this going to be o.k. ? "

" It will be fine. We just need to be careful like everything else. Be happy about the baby that you are carrying. Just make sure to get a lot of sleep and eat right. I'll see you in two weeks for another appointment to check your blood pressure. I am also going to give you some pamphlets on genetic testing. Now don't worry about this but I should advise you that older parents have a higher chance of having a child with Down's syndrome. But we will cross that bridge when we get to it."

" O.K. "

Catherine drove in a daze back to her apartment. Lindsay would be coming home in a couple of hours. How would she tell her young daughter ? She arrived home and sat on the couch. She still didn't feel the greatest. Just then the door bell rang. She went over and opened the door.

" I know you said you wanted to deal with it yourself but I thought that you might need someone to talk to. "

Catherine laughed. Gil was standing there with a quart of milk with a blue and pink ribbon attached.

" A congratulatory gift. "

" Milk ? "

" Well I couldn't very well get you a bottle of wine right ? "

" True. Come on in. " Catherine smiled.

" Cath you look tired ? "

" I feel tired. "

" I can see that. Look go take a shower and get some sleep. I'll try and rearrange the schedule at work. You don't need to be working Nicky's case. "

" Gil I need to finish this case. I'll just work in the lab going over Kelly Gordon's case. I'll be fine."

" O.k. But if it gets too much I'm pulling you off. No disagreement. "

" Fine. I'm too tired to disagree. "

" How about some food ? I could fry up some eggs… "

Catherine heard the word eggs and rushed to the bathroom. Gil arrived outside the door.

" Sorry. So I guess not eggs. I'll make you some chicken broth instead with some saltine crackers ? "

" That sounds better. " Gil walked over to her and grabbed a cloth. He put it under cold water from the tap. He passed it over to Catherine. She looked up at him. "That would be fine but Lindsey will be coming home soon. "

" I'll take care of her for a bit. "

" I really should tell her. I mean she will find out. "

" She doesn't have to today Cath. You just found out that you are pregnant. Give it time to sink in. You can tell her in a bit. "

" Thanks Gil. "

Gil walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Catherine could hear the rustling of pots. She felt the acid churn in her stomach.

Catherine closed the bathroom door and removed her clothes. She turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good along her body. She looked over her body and thought of the changes that would happen. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. They hadn't used protection that night. They had been caught up in the moment. She always used protection. She flashes on the baby and touches her stomach as the water cascades down her body. A beautiful baby. A mixture of light and dark. Who would the baby look more like ? Her or Warrick …Warrick what was she going to do ? He had a right to know the truth but what would he say. Would he be happy ? Or sad ? Or angry with her ? She wasn't sure. She had to find some way to tell him the truth. Catherine finished her shower and got changed into another outfit. She looked down. She soon wouldn't be able to wear these jeans anymore. She touches the denim fabric. Catherine goes into her bedroom and lies down on the bed. She can still see him lying there on his stomach just sleeping. She falls asleep.

A bit later she heard noises out in the living room. She could hear Lindsey's animated voice talking about school. Catherine pulled herself out of bed. She walked out into the living room. Gil and Lindsey were laughing. There were pieces all over the place to an experiment. She laughs. Gil was explaining the solar system to Lindsay. Catherine looked at the clock. She had been asleep for 3 hours.

" Gil you should have woken me up. "

" It's fine you needed your sleep. "

" We made pancakes for supper. "

" Really? " Catherine looks and sees the dirty dishes in the sink.

" We were going to clean them up in a bit. "

" Are you feeling better mommy ? Uncle Gil said that you had a bug in your tummy. "

Catherine looked at Gil. Lindsey walked over and gave Catherine a hug. Catherine held her daughter close and smoothed her hand over the pale blonde hair. She kissed the top of her head.

" I'm feeling much better. So how was school baby girl ? "

" I'm not a baby anymore mom. "

Catherine smiled. She wasn't a baby anymore. She would be someone's big sister. Catherine touches her stomach and looks at Gil. Over supper Lindsay talked about school and the fun that she had.

" And Paul lent me this new CD. It's really cool. Oh Uncle Gil said he would help with my science experiment… "

" Really ? Just as long as it's not an ant farm. "

" What do you have against the bugs ? " Gil looked at her with a wry look on his face. Catherine laughed.

" No it's going to be about the solar system. Uncle Gil said he would help me put it together and make a model... "

Just then Gil's beeper went off and so did Catherine's. Gil pulled out his cell phone and talked for a moment.

" There's been a break in the case. We need to get to the office. "

" Mommy do you have to ? "

" I do. I'm sorry. Do you want to go stay with nana ? Or do you want to stay with Mrs. Trimble ?" Catherine felt the guilt eat at her. She barely spent enough time with Lindsey but with two children ?

" Mrs. Trimble. "

Mrs. Eleanor Trimble was a 65 year old petite woman with brown hair. She always wore her hair in curlers. She was a widow having lost her husband Charlie to cancer the year before. She was Catherine's next door neighbour. She was a grandmother of three and loved taking care of Lindsey.

" I'll call her and see what she says. "

" She's fine with it. O.k. Go get your bag. "

" O.k. "

Catherine looked at Gil. Gil walked over and touched her shoulder.

" How am I going to do this with two children ? I barely spend enough time with Lindsay. "

" You'll figure it out. You're a great mom Catherine. "

" So what's the break ? "

" Greg said that he and Sara found something big that could crack the case wide open. Look Cath if you want to just stay here and sleep that's fine. "

" And what would you tell the team ? "

" That you caught a bug. It would be fine. "

" No I need to help with this. Look if I feel tired I will come home and relax."

" O.k. But if it gets too much I'm pulling you off this case. "

Catherine and Gil dropped off Lindsey at Mrs. Trimble and headed out to his Denali. They got inside and drove to the Crime Lab.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Catherine and Grissom arrived outside the Crime Lab. They showed their passes outside the front doors to security and walked in the door. They headed to the break room. Greg was standing there talking with Warrick. Warrick and Catherine met eyes. Catherine went over to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup. She thought about it for a second but decided to not to. She could feel the acid churn in her stomach. She opened up the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Warrick walked up beside her.

" Cath...are you o.k. ? You don't look too good. "

Cath looked at his face. There was such concern in those beautiful green eyes. She went to touch his face but decided not to.

" I'm just fighting a bug. It kind of hit me all the sudden. "

Grissom looks over at them talking. Cath looks him in the face.

" I'm just worried about you. "

" I know. Thank you. " She touched his hand on the counter and looked at him.

" Cath..."

Catherine looked at Warrick in that moment for the first time as the father of her unborn child. He was such a beautiful caring man. She could not have found a better father for her child. But...there was Tina. She touches her stomach.

" Sorry I just feel a bit green. "

" Here let me help you sit down. "

" Thanks. "

Warrick led her over to a chair. She sat down. He sat beside her.

" Cath can we talk ? " He whispered to her. " We need to deal with what happened. "

" Not here but we do should talk. "_ How was she going to tell him that he was going to be a father ? _

" So Grissom. " Greg was trying to get Grissom's attention. Grissom was watching Cath and Warrick.

" What is this big break that you found Greg ? "

" I was going to go tell you in your office but you weren't there. "

" I had to take care of something. " Grissom looks over at Catherine. Warrick sees the look between them. " So what is it spit it out. " Grissom knew that Greg liked to make a big production of showing him evidence.

" Anyway Sara and I were spending some extra time here after hours mind you. "

" And ? "

" We were looking over the box like you suggested. We found the transmitter for the webcam. We pulled it out of the box and were looking at it. Ecklie came by and remarked that it looked like the ones that he used for his model airplanes. "

" Ecklie has a life outside of this office who knew ? " Warrick remarks.

" And ? " Grissom was getting a bit irritated about how much Greg was dragging this out.

" Ecklie's comment got us thinking. Model Airplanes are a specialty hobby. We pulled off the serial number and ran the number and found that Ecklie was right. There were only a couple sold to hobby stores in the Las Vegas area. "

" O.k. and... "

" Sara and Sofia are checking it out. "

" We may have found something. " Sara comes into the room with Sofia. " We went to a couple of hobby shops with the transmitter and found out that it indeed can be used for model airplanes. They have a very specialized clientele. We asked them that if in the last couple of months they had any clients that seemed out of place and we got a hit. Jason Reynolds. "

" Who is Jason Reynolds ? " Grissom questioned.

" He's been in our interrogation room as a material witness for the last couple of hours. Brass has been grilling him. He told us that a guy paid him to build a special type of transmitter for a web-cam... "

" Who was the guy ? " Grissom was getting excited. They could be close to the puppet-master.

" Adam Novak." Sara said knowing what the teams reaction would be.

" What ! " Catherine tried to cover her shock. Warrick touched her hand.

" We know that he had a grudge against this office. I did some more digging and found out that Adam Novak worked for Jules, Hayward and Walker here in Las Vegas as a public defender. He was fired soon after our case against him. "

" That's motive. I want everyone to find out all the information on Adam Novak. I want to be careful about this. I want to make sure that we have a solid case against him before we go against him. Greg I want you to go over the phone logs and see if there is anything linking Walter Gordon and the law firm. Warrick go over Novak's past and see what you can dig up on him." Grissom looks at Catherine.

" Sure. Cath... "

" I'll be fine. " Catherine gets up and walks out of the room. Warrick follows her.

" Cath..."

" I can't believe that he's a part of this. I did this to Nicky..."

Warrick touches her shoulders.

" Hey it's not your fault. What happened. Happened. Nothing that we can do about it. "

" He came and saw Lindsey and my mother. "

Warrick turns Cath to face him.

" He did what ? Did you call Brass ? "

" No I think that he just wanted to scare me. " Warrick touches her face not caring who sees him. He pulls her into his arms.

" No one is going to touch you o.k. Novak will have to go through me first. "

Catherine feels green to the gills. She looks at Warrick.

" Cath ? "

" I'll be fine. Just tell Grissom I'm going to take those couple of days off that he suggested. I shouldn't touch this case after what happened before. "

" O.k. Cath look about what you wanted to talk about earlier. "

" We need to talk but I need to think first."

Cath leaves.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Catherine watches Warrick sleeping in the glider. She walks out quietly and closes the door. She walks down the hallway and down the stairs. She sits down on the couch remembering back.

The next couple of days happened in a flurry. Catherine felt really lightheaded and nauseous after finding out about Novak. She decided to contact her doctor. Dr. Miller wasn't impressed with her blood pressure level. It was skyrocketing. She warned Catherine to take it easy. She needed to rest. There was still a chance of miscarriage at this early stage if she didn't get her stress level under control. Catherine was aghast. She had just found out about the baby and already she cared about it so much. It was such a precious part of her...and Warrick. The doctor told her to relax and calm down. Catherine agreed and stayed home resting. The restlessness was driving her up the wall. She needed to be doing something to help Nicky's case but she also needed to relax. Catherine called Gil and told him that she wouldnt' be in for a couple of days. Gil told her that it was fine. The team could run down the leads. It was looking more and more like Adam Novak was the puppet master. They just needed to find concrete evidence. It was better if she stayed home. He would come by later if she wanted. Catherine told him not to worry she was going to relax. Lindsey approached her a couple of days later.

" Mom...can we talk ? "

" Sure baby what is it ? "

Catherine sits down on the couch and looks at her young daughter with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. She had been furious with Eddie but he did give her Lindsey. She would be forever grateful for that. She smoothes the long blonde hair. She looks at her daughter.

" Things have been weird around here the last couple of days. Then there was a message on the answering machine from a Dr. Miller. Something about your ultrasound being moved up. "

Catherine gasped. She knew that this talk was coming she just didn't expect Lindsey to find out this way.

" Are you pregnant mom ? "

Catherine touched her daughter's pale blonde hair.

" I didn't want you to find out this way but...I am pregnant. You are going to have a new little brother or sister after Christmas. "

" Wow. Cool. " Lindsey hugged her mother. " But...who's the dad ? I mean I haven't really seen you with anyone serious. Is it serious ? Do you love him ? "

_Oh boy this was going to get complicated._ Catherine looked at her daughter. " It just happened. We didn't really plan on it. We were both in a vulnerable spot. I do care for him very deeply but it's complicated. Lindsey I need to keep this to yourself right now. The team doesn't know yet other than Uncle Gil. "

" He isn't the dad is he ?"

" No, " Catherine looks at her daughter with a shocked look. She laughs. " Why would you say that ? Uncle Gil and I are just really good friends. I care for him but not that way. " _There may have been one point but nothing ever happened. Gil was always so closed off. He had been burned pretty bad in the past by his ex-wife. She hoped he was happy with Sara. He seemed to light up when she came in the room_. "We have been since before you were born besides I think he's very happy with Sara. "

" You mean that brunette ? "

" Yes. "

"Oh cool. So is everything o.k. ? I mean you've been really sick and haven't been going into work. The baby's o.k. right ? "

" It'll be fine. The doctor just wants me to relax for a bit. That's all. So when does Dr. Miller want me to come in for the ultrasound ? "

" Next week. She has an opening in her schedule. "

" O.k. Do you want to come ? "

" Sure. What happens ? " Lindsey sat down beside her mother curious.

" Well I have to lay down on a table. The doctor puts this really cold gel on my stomach. It helps her see the baby better. Then she puts a doppler which uses sound waves to see the picture of the baby. It's like a fancy wand. The picture shows up on the computer. She can print pictures or even make a video. "

" Does it hurt ? " there was concern in those pale blue eyes much like her own.

" No it's fine. So do you like the idea of having a baby brother or sister ? "

" Yeah. I hope it's a little girl. Can we get the pictures ? I want to help with the nursery. I've got so many ideas. Are we going to get a bigger place ?"

" One thing at a time. " Catherine giggled hearing the happiness in her daughter's voice. She touched the pale blonde hair. " Well we'll know in a bit. Yes we can get some pictures. I want to put a book together for the baby. So are you ready to go over to Mrs. Trimble's after school today ? "

" Yeah she wants me to help her make cookies for her family's reunion. Can I tell her ? "

" No I want to keep this a secret for now. Is that o.k. ? "

" O.k. but it's going to be really hard. Soon it will be obvious to everyone right ? I love you mom. "

" I love you too..." Catherine hugs her daughter. _It would be obvious. How would she tell Warrick ? _

Just then the door bell rang. Catherine opened the door and there stood Warrick carrying a brown paper bag. They looked at each other. Lindsey saw the look between them and realized the implications. Lindsey couldn't help but smile.

" Hey Warrick. " Lindsey gave Warrick a hug surpising the big man.

" Hey squirt. So how's life ? " Warrick brushed a hand over her pale blonde hair.

" Really good. Actually even better now. " Lindsey looked at her mother, " Gotta go. "

" What was that about ? " Warrick looked at Catherine with a quizzical look.

" Nothing. So why are you here ? " Catherine looked at Warrick feeling the butterflies well up in her stomach or was that morning sickness again.

" I've been worried about you. Can I come in ? "

Catherine realized that she had left Warrick standing outside.

" Sure...So how is the case going ? "

Warrick came in the door and looked at Catherine. He went to touch her face with his hand but pulled back.

" We're getting closer and closer. Novak and Gordon knew each other in college. They were room mates for a couple of semesters at BYU. "

" Really ? " Catherine was stunned. She went to go sit down on the couch. Warrick grabbed her back.

" Cath...are you o.k. ? Look Novak will never get an inch near you. Not as long as I'm here. " Warrick said with fierce protectiveness in his voice.

" I know. I'm just still shocked. I'm fine really. You look tired ?" She touched his face. He held her hand there. She rubbed a thumb along his strong jawline. He had circles under his eyes and looked wiped out.

" It's been a long week. We've been pulling double shifts at the lab hoping on finding anything any little clue. We were able to get a search warrant for Reynold's stuff and found a paper trail leading back to Novak. Greg found the log dump from Gordon's cell phone and found numerous calls to one particular phone number leading up to Nicky's kidnapping. W e were able to get a search warrant and found that it was a global cell phone. You know one of those cheap pay as you go phones that anyone can get. So a dead end right ? No Greg was like a dog with a bone. He went over the phone log and narrowed down the phone companies that can work in Las Vegas. Anyway he went into the office and showed a photo of Novak and the guy rememebered him buying the phone. Sofia went over Kelly Gordon's case again and found out that the attorney that had Kelly Gordon's case before the appeal was Novak. It was under a different name. It's looking more and more like he did it. "

Catherine gasps. She gets up and walks over to the window and looks out. She puts a hand up to her mouth. She couldn't believe that she put Nicky in this type of danger. Warrick walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder.

" Hey it's not your fault. "

" If I hadn't been so stupid and led Novak on that night. I've been playing that night over and over in my head. I was so sure that he had killed those girls. I let my personal experience with him cloud the case."

Warrick turns Cath to face him. He touches her face.

" It's not your fault that Novak is an animal. You never led him on. Don't blame yourself. All of us believed that the evidence showed that Novak was the killer. We had no clue that he had been framed. We went where the evidence leads us. You can't blame yourself for what happened to Nick. I did the same thing after about the coin toss but what is the point ? It just drives you mad. "

Warrick pulls Cath into his arms and holds her close. He rocks her in his arms. He pulls back and looks at her. She looks tired and run down.

" So how's the cold ? "

_Did he know ? Did he suspect ?_ Catherine takes a deep breath in and pulls back and looks at him. She touches his face. " Look Warrick... It's more than a cold."

" Cath you are starting to worry me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You are so precious to me. If there is something wrong you can tell me you know that right ? We will figure it out together. "

" Warrick...I'm fine. It's " She turns her back to him and looks away. _Should she tell him ? But what about Tina. She didn't want him to come to her out of obligation. _She looks over and sees the brown bag that he brought over. " What's in the bag ? "

" Althea sent you some of her special ginger chicken noodle soup. I meantioned to her that you had a cold when I went to see her this weekend. A sure fire way to cure a cold. It always worked when I was a kid. "

Althea Brown had raised Warrick since his mother Ava died of cancer when he was 7 years old. She was a wise older woman who had raised 5 children. Catherine had met her one time and had found her to have a soothing effect whenever she was in the room.

" Tell her thank you for me. Warrick... So how is she doing ?"

" Cath what is it ? " Warrick touches her face and caresses a thumb along her chin and across her lips. He kisses her lightly on the lips. She let his lips linger for a moment there revelling in the feel. She remembered that night. The feel of his arms across her body how he knew exactly the right spot. She was intoxicated by his touch. She looks into his beautiful green eyes. She smiles and touches her stomach.

" Warrick. "

" Look if you've been avoiding me because of Tina. Don't we, " Just then Warrick's beeper went off. " Damn I need to take this it's the lab."

Warrick pulled out his cell phone and called the lab. He had an animated conversation with Grissom. _What did he want to tell her about Tina ?_ He was needed back at the office ASAP. Catherine looked at him . She was going to go in with him. They looked at each other.

" Cath... "

" I'm fine. "

" This conversation isn't over by a long shot. We are going to finish it."

Catherine grabbed her coat. Warrick put his hand behind her back and lead her out the door. They got into his Denali and headed to the crime lab.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**

**Thanks so much for the feedback everyone. Sorry for the delay in posting the last chapters. We had power go out in our area just as I was about to upload. It was also crazy busy around my house.****A huge secret is finallyrevealed in this chapter. I hope it makes sense.**

**Just a heads up SPOILER ALERTfor " Lady Heather's Box " and " Weeping Willows "are in this. I also borrowed some of the script from" Grave Danger. " I hope no one minds. As always Jerry Bruckheimer and Anthony E. Zuiker own the characters and scripts. I'm just having some fun with them. As always PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Enjoy reading :)**

Chapter 14

Catherine and Warrick walked into the building after showing their passes. Grissom was standing outside his office watching them.

" Catherine can I talk to you for a moment ? "

Warrick looks at Cath.

" I'll see you in the breakroom. We are not done our conversation yet o.k. ? "

" Sure. "

Warrick touches her hand and walks towards the breakroom. Catherine walks up to Grissom.

"So what is it Gil ? "

" I need to talk to you."

" Sure. "

Gil leads her into his office and closes the door. He sits down in his chair facing her. Catherine looks at him. He looked tired and drained much like Warrick had.

" So what is it Gil ? "

" I wanted to see how you are doing dealing with all this knowledge about Novak ?"

" O.k. I've been better. I still can't believe that I lead Nicky into this. "

" It's not your fault. I wanted to warn you first before it happened. We have Novak in interrogation. We found the evidence that we needed. Greg followed a paper trail to a safety deposit box in Novak's name. Greg showed a picture to the security guard and he identified Novak. This is where it gets creepy. The box wasn't in the Novak's name though it was under Holly Pearson. The cell phone that he found tracked back to an account under Alice Granger's name. "

" The girls from the Highball that we thought that Novak had killed. " Catherine was starting to get a creepy feeling going up and down her arms.

" He wanted to say something make it personal. What was in the box ? "

" We found a pair of gloves. Novak's fingerprints were on the inside of the leather. The leather had molecules of ether on the outside and flecks of neon pink forensic powder. "

" Neon pink ? Wait your own personal blend ? We used to razz Nick about it. We got him. "

" Yeah I was about to confront him with this evidence. Brass is grilling him right now in interrogation. The weird thing is we also found this in the box. " Grissom pulled up a St. George medallion. " This was in the box there was nothing random about what he put in the box so why is this in there ? This has to mean something as well. Do you have any idea ? "

Catherine flashes back to that scene in Gil's office. Everything went in slow motion. He passed her the medallion. She pulls it out of her pocket and looks at it. It was soon after Eddie had been killed. Lindsey had been having nightmares.

_" But I'm scared of the nightmares mommy. I still see the water. " _

_" I know baby girl but they are just dreams. Remember they aren't real. You're safe. I pulled you out of the car. "_

_Catherine hadn't been sure how to calm down her young daughter. Nearly drowning in the car that killed Eddie had given both of them horrendous nightmares. Warrick had come by a couple times to make sure that they were o.k. He was always there for them even back then. Catherine and Warrick had been talking in the living room when Lindsey had rushed out in her pjs. Catherine remembers Warrick carrying her daughter back to her bedroom. They tried to calm her down. She had almost lost her daughter. Warrick had sang to her then handed her the medallion that he wore around his neck. _

_" Hey I might have what you need. My grandmother gave this to me. I had nightmares as well after my mom died. She died when I was a little boy. She told me to take this. St. George. The slayer of dragons. He would protect me so I could go to sleep. Why don't you take it ? "_

_" Don't you need it ? "_

_" Nah I'm fine now. You can have it. " Warrick unlocks the chain around his neck and gives it to Lindsey he attaches it around her neck. Lindsey hugs him._

Catherine shudders realizing what the medallion meant. She had almost lost Lindsey that night that Eddie was murdered. She had almost lost Warrick the night Nick was almost killed.

Gil had looked at her wondering why she had a reaction like that.

" Do you know what it means ? "

" No. I want to be a part of Novak's interrogation. "

" No you can't be there. Look Cath we have all the evidence that we need to charge Novak. You don't need to deal with him in your condition. The stress isn't good for you. "

Catherine had gone down to the interrogation room to see Novak. Warrick had been standing outside looking in at Novak. She needed to understand what Novak meant by the medallion. She needed to understand why he had gone after Nicky.

" Cath look you don't need to be here. "

" I know. "

" Cath is there something else ? "

" No. I just need to understand why. " Catherine fingered the medallion in her pocket.

She had arrived outside the interrogation room. Brass and Grissom were going at him with the new evidence that was unrefutable. Novak was spouting off.

" I am going to sue this whole department for defamation of character and harassment. You couldn't get me on those other girls murder so you ? Or is this about that redhead. She's just a bitch and a tease. I mean she acts all like she wants to give it up then slaps you in the face. " Novak spits. " I mean take a look at her she was asking for it. _" _

Warrick had seen red when he had heard that about Catherine. Catherine had tried to pull him back. He had rushed in and pulled Novak into a choke hold. Grissom and Catherine had pulled him back. Grissom told him to leave. Catherine had been furious with him.

" What the hell was that ? "

" Did you hear what that guy said about you ? "

" Warrick do you want to go and screw up this case for Nick. We need to be above reproach so it isn't tossed out on a technicality."

" But… "

" I get it thank you but you could have just ruined Nicky's case. "

" I would never do that. You know that. You know me better than that. "

Warrick had been pissed with her and had left. Catherine had gone and tried to talk to him but he brushed her off.

Catherine knew that she had been harsh with Warrick but she didn't want the case thrown out. Brass continued to talk to Novak.

" So why did you do it ? I mean was there a specific reason that you went after Nicky ? You mind as well tell us because you are going away for a long time. I mean you set up the cell phone account in Alice Granger's name. The safety box was set up in Holly Granger's name. "

" I figured you would catch those hints. But what about the medallion ? "

" Yes could you please tell us what that meant ? " Grissom looked perplexed as if trying to figure out the last piece of the puzzle. He hated when a piece didn't fit. It didn't feel complete.

" I'll tell you all of it but I want to talk to Ms. Willows first without anyone else in the room. I presume she is standing outside the door listening to this conversation.That is my condition. "

" No way." Grissom refused.

Catherine went over to the door and opened it. She looked Novak right in the eyes and tried not to shiver. " I'll talk to him. "

" Cath you don't have to. We have all the evidence that we need. "

" I'll be fine. I need to understand why he did this. "

" Fine but I'll be outside the door. "

Grissom and Brass left the room. Novak looked at her with those dark eyes. She felt shivers go up her body by covered it. She felt like he was undressing her with his eyes.

" Ms. Willows nice to see you again. Why don't you sit down ? "

" Fine. Lets dispense with the formalities o.k. So tell me why ? "

" Lets turn off the sound shall we then I will tell you all. Or do you want me to sue your office for physical harassment ? " Novak touches the mark around his neck.

Cath walked over and turned off the sound. Grissom looked at her as to say No. Cath looked at him and went back to the table.

" Your collegues are sure protective especially Mr. Brown. I'd say that there is a little more then collegue interest there. "

" So tell me. " Catherine stood there looking at him with her hands on her hips.

" You should really sit down in your condition. Does he have any clue about the baby ? I mean I presume that he is the father. "

Catherine gasped. She sat down in a chair facing him.

" How ?"

" After the little incident here at your lab I was fired from my job at the law office. It's kind of hard to perform my job as an attorney if the client doesn't trust me. No matter that I was innocent the whole time. I was a black eye for the office so they put me on administrative leave then fired me out right. Something about a morals clause in my contract. I've had time on my hand. I see now why you pushed me away at the Highball. You were getting it at work."

Cath went to slap him but Novak grabbed her hand.

"None of that if you want to hear the rest of the story. Believe me you are going to love the punch line. Isn't it complicated sleeping with some one from work ? I mean all the office politics. It makes it a rather sticky situation. I mean really did you think it was going to last ? I mean I've seen the competition. You really don't have a chance. I mean she's stunning really a beautiful young woman. She's also a doctor. Does he have a clue that he's going to be a father ? "

Catherine said nothing.

" Oh so he doesn't have a clue. It's probably better that way. I mean it would complicate your life so much I mean you rarely spend time with Lindsey as it is. Mrs. Trimble seems like such a nice lady. She makes wonderful gingerbread cookies. You should tell her thank you for me."

" But how ? "

" You really should make sure that Dr. Miller keeps an eye on her patients records. They are so easy to get. Oh by the way Mrs. Martin really likes having Lindsey in her class this year at Butterfield Academy. Awfully pricey place on your salary or did you use the money that you got from your father Sam Braun ?"

Catherine was agahst about how much Novak knew about her life. He had been stalking her for what seems like months. She felt a shiver go down her spine.

" and the medallion ? That wasn't by chance was it. Nicky's kidnapping wasn't a fluke or random like everyone thinks was it. Was It ? "

" No it wasn't you made my life a living hell. I don't have a job. People that I have worked with for years consider me a pariah. I can't go to the restaurants that I used to love because of people whispering. You wouldn't let me get into your pants so you made my life a living hell by following the evidence that could have been explained away. "

" Like the evidence to Kelly Gordon's murder case ? "

" Yes. A styrofoam cup with her DNA on it. That could be explained so many other ways but no the judge throws out my motion bringing it into question. You cost me everything now..."

" What you want me to feel the same thing ?"

" Yes. Nick or Nicky as you call him. Cute name by the way. He was never my target but Walter was so eager to get the job done and over with. He felt so helpless after his daughter's case. He wanted someone to pay. "

" So did you ? "

" YES ! You cost me my life. "

" Now what ? "

" I am going to take everything precious from you. Did you find the medallion ? "

" Yes. But why ? " Then it dawns on Catherine. The horror is evident on her face. The nightmare that had haunted her since Nicky's kidnapping. The image of Warrick in the box fighting for every breath. The image of him with that gun. She flashes back to them being outside the warehouse after it had been blown up. The team was looking for any evidence that would lead them to Nicky. Warrick had been pissed and had kicked a container of water at Greg and had stormed outside. Catherine had followed him.

_Hey, Warrick, hey. Hey, how you holding up?_

_I'm not._

_I know. _

_I just can't help thinking that could have been me in that box, you know? We flipped a coin for that trash run. _

_Hey, Nick is not inside a box because of the flip of a coin._

But that wasn't true. Warrick had been the target. He was supposed to be in that box. He was supposed to be in that box because of her. Catherine puts her hand to her mouth.

_If that was me, I would have ... _

Warrick had puthis fingers up to the side of his head like a gun and pulled the trigger. Catherine gasps flashing back on the image. She had tried to convince him that wasn't true. She didn't want to believe that he could do that yet...

_Hey, you know what? I know you. I don't believe that. Okay? _

_No. You're wrong. I wouldn't have lasted this far. Catherine, if something happens to Nick, if we don't bring him back in one piece ... _

Catherine had tried to comfort him. Catherine gasps she can't breath. She gets up and brushes a hand through her hair. It was supposed to be Warrick. What if they hadn't found Warrick ? What if she had lost him ? She feels green to the gills. She looks at Novak. He starts laughing. Catherine rushes out of the room gasping for air. Gil tries to stop her.

" Cath what is it ? What did he say to you. "

" I..can't...breath." Catherine rushes out of the lab and heads to her car.She turns and pukes on the ground. She brushes a hand over her mouth.She opens up the door and thinks about Warrick. The tears just start to fall down her face.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Catherine thinks back and tears fall down her face. She hears Novak laughing. She gets up and brushes her hands along her arms trying to calm herself. She gets up and walks over to the balcony door. She looks out over the water. The sun was just coming up over the horizon. She rubs a finger over the medallion and looks at it. She flashes back.

Catherine was shaking after what Novak told her. Warrick could have been in that box. He could have been killed because of her. She wasn't safe. Novak knew everything about her life. He knew about the baby. Catherine protectively touches her stomach. She had to stop him. She would deal with the consequences of Ecklie and Sheriff Atwater finding out about her and Warrick. She knew that Ecklie frowned on office romances. But what if they fired Warrick? Catherine wasn't sure what to do. She had to tell them. She had to keep Warrick safe. Just then there was a knock on her window. She looks up. There is a messenger standing there.

"Catherine Willows?"

"Yes. What are you doing here? "

"I have an envelope for you. Please sign here. "

"How did you find me?"

"I was told that you work here. I am supposed to give you this envelope now. "

"Who is it from?"

"I don't know lady. I just deliver them. Could you just sign it? I'm getting soaked out here. "

Catherine looks out. She hadn't even noticed that it had started to rain outside. The heavens were crying along with her. She hears rumbles of thunder. The forecasters had been right. Vegas would get a soaking tonight.

"Lady."

Catherine grabs the pen and signs the form. The delivery guy hands her the package and leaves. Catherine looks at the manila envelope. She opens it up. There is a letter inside.

"I assume now you understand the implications. Reveal to anyone what I said to you and I will finish the job. I know where Warrick and Lindsey both are. I have people watching you. This isn't over. I warned you not to mess with me. I will finish what I started. "

Catherine dropped the note shaking like a leaf. _Lindsey where was she? Mrs. Trimble's place. She went there after school. She did make it over there right ? _Catherine turns on her truck and drives to Mrs. Trimble's place. She stops the truck and gets out. She rushes up to the door and starts banging on it. Mrs. Trimble answers.

"Catherine dear what is the matter? You look dreadful. Come in you're getting soaked. "

"Where's Lindsey?" Catherine said.

"Why she's in the kitchen. She's fine. "

"I need her to come here right now."

"Catherine is something wrong?" Mrs. Trimble went to touch her shoulder.

"Where is my daughter? Lindsey..." Catherine calls out.

"Lindsey your mother is here."

" O.k. I just want to pull out the rest of the gingerbread cookies out of the oven for you. "

Catherine flashes back to Novak in the interrogation room. She trembles thinking about what he said.

_" Oh so he doesn't have a clue. It's probably better that way. I mean it would complicate your life so much I mean you rarely spend time with Lindsey as it is. Mrs. Trimble seems like such a nice lady. She makes wonderful gingerbread cookies. You should tell her thank you for me." _

Catherine looks at the older woman.

" Did you let a man come over here when my daughter was here ? "

" Oh, yes. He was such a nice gentleman. He said that he worked with you at the lab. He was so charming. He really liked my gingerbread cookies. Lindsey enjoyed talking with him."

" You let him talk to my daughter ?"

" I really didn't see the harm in doing it Catherine. Look if I did something wrong I'm sorry. He doesn't work with you ? "

Lindsey comes out of the kitchen. Catherine pulls her into her arms and holds her close. She smoothes a hand over her pale blonde hair.

" Mom what is it ?"

" Nothing...we need to get going. "

Catherine and Lindsey head back to her apartment. They enter the door.

" Linds I need you to pack a bag. We're leaving on a trip. "

" What ! But why ? "

" Look we need to get packing. I got a job in Miami. I wasn't sure about taking it but now it I know it's the right decision. I've been planning it for a bit. "

" Without telling me ? "

" I'm sorry it's just been so chaotic. "

" But what about Uncle Warrick and the baby ?"

Catherine looked at her daughter. Warrick. " It's complicated honey. He's involved with someone else now. It was just a one time thing. "

" But if he knew about the baby ?"

Catherine touches her daughter's pale blonde hair. She looks at her," Hey we're just fine right ? We've been good just the two of us ? You can help me raise the baby right. It hasn't been so bad. "

" No but what about nana and grandpa. Uncle Gil said he was going to help me with my science project. "

" He can come down and visit in Miami. Look Lindsey we need to pack. Just do it. "

" O.k. "

Lindsey goes to leave the room but stops for a moment and looks at her mother. Catherine looked at her daughter. How could he explain this to her daughter? She pulls out her cell phone and tries to call Warrick. It rings. She gets his voice mail. She goes to speak

" Warrick...its Cath. Look we need to speak..." Catherine stops thinking about what Novak said. " Tell anyone...Warrick dies. " She holds the note in her hand. " Sorry don't worry about it. "

Catherine dials another number. An auburn haired man pulls the cell phone out of his pocket and looks at it.

"Horatio Caine. "

"Horatio this is Catherine Willows. We met during the Rittle murder investigation. "

"Yes. We worked well on that case together. So how is Las Vegas ? "

"Very wet right now. Sorry for calling you so late. Do you remember that job you offered me when I was down there ? "

"Yes. "

"Is it still open ? "

"Yes. Are you still interested? I assumed that you were happy in Las Vegas. "

". Work here has become complicated. I think new surroundings would be good for my daughter and I. So is the position still open ? "

"Of course it is. I still need a day supervisor. Will Ecklie and Sheriff Atwater let you go ? "

"Yeah there should be no problem. I mean we just finished a huge case. After everything that happened with Nick. "

"I read about that. They found the person right ?"

"Yeah they did. It's just taken a lot out of me. "

"I get that so when do you want to start ? "

"As soon as possible. "

"How about next week ? "

"Good. Thanks Horatio. "

Catherine closes her cell phone. She would talk to Gil in a bit. He would understand. She would make him understand. _This is better for everyone. I need to keep Warrick safe. _Just then Catherine's cell phone rings.

"Catherine Willows ? "

"Yes. And who is this ? "

"Mac Johnson. I'm the night manager at the Bellagio. You're a friend of Warrick Brown's right ? "

"Yes. " _Oh God let nothing have happened to Warrick_. " Did something happen to him ? "

"No...Nothing like that. I've just never seen him like this. I think he could really use a friend right now. "

" I'm leaving Las Vegas tonight. "

" Oh sorry. I just thought that you should know. "

" Where is he ? "

" He's in the lounge. He's been hitting the booze pretty hard. "

" I'll be right there. "

Catherine closes her cell phone. To think earlier in the day that she was going to tell him about the baby. Now she couldn't . She had to push him away. The only way he would be safe was away from her. She needed to be harsh for him. She needed to do it. She brushes a tear away.

" Mom ? " Lindsey comes out with a small suitcase." Are you o.k. ? "

" Yeah. I'm fine, " Catherine brushes a tear away. " Good you have your bag. Lets get going. "

"Mom is there something more ?"

"No. I need to make one stop before we leave. Do you want to say goodbye to grandpa before we go ? "

"O.k. "

Catherine walks over and hugs her daughter. She smoothes her daughter's blonde hair and kisses her on the head. She pulls back and looks at her.

" Hey this isn't' going to be so bad. We can get a big place by the water. You'll like Horatio. He's a really nice man. We can find you a really good school. We can even go to Disneyland. Uncle Gil and nana and grandpa can come to visit. "

" And Warrick ? "

Catherine could hear the sadness in her daughter's voice.

" You really like Warrick don't you ? "

" Yeah he's nice. He cares about you and makes you smile a lot more than daddy did. He's really nice to us and takes us out for ice cream and movies. He's cool to hang out with and he's hot mom. He's also the father of the baby right ? "

" Yeah he is. " Catherine smiled listening to her daughter talking about the man that she loved. Life would be so different. Lindsey loved Warrick. He had been the first man that she had trusted since Eddie had died. She could raise this baby with Warrick but she needed to keep him safe. Even if that meant pushing him away.

" How could it not be any better ? "

" It can't but it's not going to happen. I'm sorry. He's with someone else. It's for the best. We need to go. Get your bag. "

Catherine and Lindsey drove to the Bellagio. She went over in her head what she would say to Warrick but nothing sounded right. She needed to convince him that nothing was going to happen between them. It was better if he moved on with his life. The night between them was just a one time thing. Nothing more. Catherine flashes on that night. The touch of his hand along her body. The feeling when they connected on that most intimate level. She flashes on the kiss earlier. How it felt so right...she had to keep him safe. They arrived outside the glitz and glamour that was the Bellagio. It was built to resemble the classic glamorous buildings in Tuscany. All the glamour of Italy without going there. That was the line Sam had used when showing Catherine the building. Catherine and Lindsey got out of her truck. They rushed in so as not to get wet.

" You can go and talk to grandpa but don't tell him about the baby yet. I want it to be a suprise. Janis ? "

A tall skinny brunette with glasses wearing a burgundy suit came over. She had been standing behind the front desk filing paperwork.

" Yes, Ms. Willows. I didn't expect to see you here in this weather. Sam's not expecting you is he ?"

" No he isn't. Look I need to take care of something. Could you take Lindsey to see Sam? Tell him I'll be up in a couple of moments. "

" Sure. Come with me Lindsey. " Lindsey walked off hand in hand with Janis. Catherine watched them leave.

" Catherine Willows. " The voice was sultry and refined. Catherine turns around and sees a beautiful black woman with short hair wearing a tight green cocktail dress. Tina.

" Yes and I presume you must be Tina Andrews right. "

" Dr. Tina Andrews. "

" O.k. look I need to talk to Warrick. Where is he ? "

" He's in the lounge but he's occupied. "

" Well could you unoccupy him. "

" Look I know about that night that you spent together. I know you made a fool of yourself throwing yourself at my man. "

Catherine was ready to slap that smug smile of the little bitch's face. What did Warrick see in her ?

" Look I'm not interested in getting into a pissing match with you little girl. Where's Warrick ? I need to speak to him ? "

" Just leave him alone. He's fine. I'm taking care of him. "

Catherine pushes past Tina and walks into the lounge.

" He's not in here like I said. He's over booking the honeymoon suite for us. We're getting married tonight. He told me about today and decided enough was enough. He's moving on to much...better things. "

" Married ? Really ? " Catherine was taken aback. She could barely say the word. She fights back the tears.

" Yeah isn't it wonderful. "

He was getting a new job and getting married. That is what he wanted to tell her before Grissom called about Novak. He would be safe. He would be with Tina but he would be safe.

" Yeah look I know you had a thing for him. It's obvious you still do. But lets get real is it really going to work ? I mean you are his supervisor and he works for you. It was just one night. Warrick didn't want to leave you. He felt sorry for you. "

" Oh. "

" He's better off with me. I can make him happy."

Catherine fought back the tears. He was going to be safe. Catherine leaves. Mac comes over and sees the scene between them. He tries to call out to her but she doesn't hear him. Catherine walks over to the elevator and gets inside. She pushes the 16th floor button where Sam's office is. He liked having a full view of the strip that way he can see everything. Catherine watches the door close.

The tears start to fall down her face. She can't stop them now. Warrick was getting married. He was planning on getting married the whole time. Was that what he was trying to tell her ? Or did he want her to give him a reason to stay ? If she had told him about the baby. Catherine protectively touches her stomach. He would have come to her but would it be because of the baby or because he loved her. She would never know. She had to keep him safe. There was no other way. Catherine would have loved to have slapped her right across the face for the smugness in her voice but it was Catherine's fault. She hadn't told Warrick once in all the years that she had known him that she loved him. Why didn't she do that ? Why didn't she have the guts ? She didn't want to lose their friendship; but, she didn't want to just be friends anymore. She wanted more. Now she had lost her chance. Catherine brushes a tear away. The floor rings and the doors open. Catherine brushes away the tears. She gets to Sam's office. She looks in the mirror. She walks in Sam is showing Lindsey his empire.

" Mugs...hey how are you doing. " The polished man with the white hair and grey suit came over. He had eyes much like hers. She tried to smile.

" I'm doing o.k. Sam. Linds are you ready to go ? "

" Miami, Mugs ? Lindsey was just telling me. Isn't it all the sudden ?"

" Not really Sam. I've been planning it for a couple of weeks. It's with the Miami - Dade Crime Lab. I met Horatio Caine the last time I was in Miami working a case. He offered me the job. He called me a bit ago and asked if I still wanted it. It's a good move for all of us. "

Sam looks at his daughter. She hoped he would believe her bluff. Being in the casino business, surviving as long as Sam had, he could read people. He walks over and touches her shoulder.

" Is there something more ? " He whispers to her.

" No its for the best Sam. Look after what happened to Nick. I need to get out of here. I need a new life. It's a really good job. Look I'm not moving up with the LVPD. Ecklie will never let me have a full supervisor position. Horatio is offering this to me with the whole works. Look there is nothing wrong. I would tell you if there was. I love you Dad. "

" You promise ? " Sam seemed suprised when Catherine called him Dad.

" Yeah look you'd be able to see if I was bluffing you. It's a good job Sam. I need the change. "

Sam hugs his daughter and looks at her with a worried look on his face. Catherine looked at him about to tell him but decided not to. She left with Lindsey and headed downstairs. They rushed out in the rain and got in her truck. They headed over to the lab. Catherine looked at the time. Gil would still be working. Catherine walked in with Lindsey. Sara was working in Trace.

" Hey Cath. "

" Sara. Look could you look after Lindsey for a moment. I need to speak to Gil. Is he in his office? "

" Yeah. He's just finishing writing up the statements about Novak. Novak's been sent to county lockup. "

Catherine flashed back to her conversation with Novak earlier. She shivers thinking about it.

" Everything fine Catherine ?"

" Yeah. It's just been a long day. "

" Hey Linds I've got some new puzzle games in my locker. Do you want to see them ? "

Lindsey looked at her mother. " It's o.k. " Lindsey walked off with Sara.

Catherine walked down the hallway past the interrogation rooms. She flashes on Novak in there laughing at her. This was the best thing to do. She just needed to explain it to Gil. He would understand. She sees him standing by his desk.

" Catherine ? "

" Gil I need to talk to you for a moment. "

" Sure. What are you doing out in this weather ? "

" Finishing a couple of things. Look Gil. I got a job in Miami. I'm heading out tonight. "

" That's all the sudden. Does this have to do with what Novak said to you earlier ? Does it have to do with the medallion. " Grissom was still perplexed trying to figure out what the medallion meant. He didn't like when all the puzzle pieces didn't fit.

Catherine paused.

" No. I thought the medallion was familliar but it was a different one. Novak was just playing with our heads. You know what he is like. I just need a change after everything that happened with Nicky, Novak and Warrick. It got me thinking. Look the last time I was in Miami Horatio offered me a really good job. It's a good change for Lindsey and I. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I've been planning it for a bit. "

" Really ? And Warrick ? Are you going to tell him that he's going to be a father ?"

" No. "

" Cath he cares about you. He has a right to know. You could make a life together. Look I'll make sure that it flies with Ecklie and Atwater. He'll just put you on separate shifts and on probation but other than that it won't be a problem. Look if you love him as much as you say that you do. "

" I do but Gil he doesn't love me. "

" Why do you say that ? "

" He's marrying Tina. I just saw them at the Bellagio. He looks happy. I don't need to complicate his life. It would make it awkward for us around here. It's best this way. I've needed a change for a bit. "

" If you are sure. "

" It's for the best Gil. Look I promised Lindsey that you would come down to Miami and visit us. This baby needs to know its Uncle Gil. "

" Sure I'll push the paper work through with Ecklie and Atwater. Atwater owes me a favour. I'll make it work. I'm going to miss you Cath. "

He gets up and walks over. Catherine stands up. Gil hugs her.

" I'll miss you as well. Look this is for the best. Sara and you will just have to come down and visit that is all. "

" We will do it as soon as we can. "

Catherine leaves and gets Lindsey.

" Ready kiddo ? "

" Yeah. Bye Sara. "

" Bye. "

Sara walks over to Gil.

" She's leaving ? "

" Yeah. Moving on. But I can't help but feel like she isn't telling me something. "

Catherine watches Gil and Sara and places her hand on Lindsey's shoulder. She didn't want to leave but it was the only way to keep all of them safe.

Catherine brushes a tear aside. It was for the best. She looks out the balcony door. The sun was almost up completely over the horizon. She looks at her watch. Lindsey would be home from the Tobin's soon. She pulls out the medallion and brings it close to her mouth. She brushes the tears that are flowing down her face.

" Cath what is it ? "

Catherine turns around and sees Warrick standing on the stairs looking at her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Warrick looked at Catherine from the bottom of the stairs. She had a hand on her obvious stomach. He still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. He was going to be a father. In the morning light she looked so beautiful. The sun set off the auburn highlights in her strawberry blonde hair. He could also see a look of worry on her face. He walks over to her. As he gets closer he can see that tears have fallen down her face. Dark circles were beginning to appear under her blue eyes. She hadn't gotten any sleep. She wasn't telling him everything. The scare they'd had the night before at the lab when he found out about the baby. Was there something wrong that she wasn't telling him? Warrick touches her stomach and looks Catherine in the eyes. Catherine could see the concern in Warrick's face. She touches his hand on their baby. He touches her cheek and looks her in the eyes. A new set of tears fall down her face.

"Hey what is it? This is me you can tell me anything you know. "

"It's nothing. It's just hormones. I never expected to see you again. "

She turns and faces the window looking out over the water. She could hear the waves hitting the beach. She closes her eyes. Warrick puts his hands on her shoulders and rubs them. He could feel the tension built up in them. He turns her to face him.

"Why did you run away?"

"I wasn't running away. This is a good job. I've been thinking about it for a bit. It's a good move for all of us. "

"You've been thinking about it for a bit? Really because this is the first that I've heard about it. The first that the team has heard about it. "

"I don't have to run my life by you. I made a choice that I thought was good for my family. "

Warrick getting irritated but more than that he was getting worried. She was just dodging his question. He knew there had to more of a reason why she left Las Vegas. She wouldn't leave without telling him about her baby just because of Tina would she? Was she ever going to tell him the truth? Would he have never known about Lily?

"Our family. That is my baby as well that you are carrying. "

Cath could see that he was hurt by her statement. She goes to touch his shoulder but pulls back.

"I know Warrick. You are this baby's father. It's just neither of us thought about this happening. It was just one night between us. I thought about telling you it just I didn't want you to feel obligated to us. I can take care of the baby fine myself. "

"I know that Cath but this is my child as well. I had a right to know. I do not run away from my responsibilities. "Just like my father did. Warrick flashes. He wasn't going to put his child in the same place. "Besides..."

"I know that Warrick. I know you are a good man. I would never deny you the right to see your child. I wasn't even sure if you wanted to be a father. "

Catherine looks at Warrick. He slowly brushes her cheek with his thumb brushing the tears away. He grasps her hands and holds them close to his face. He kisses them. Catherine looks at him.

"It's surprised me. I can't deny that but Cath, "Warrick's voice gets all choked up." When I came down here and saw how beautiful you looked carrying my child. It took my breath away. I never thought it was going to happen. I never thought that I would be blessed. That night..."

"But Tina..."

Warrick could see how much Catherine was hurt by what Tina had said to her. All because of a misunderstanding. He should have set it straight with her that morning but then Grissom had called them in. She had to understand how much that night meant to him.

"Is that what this is all about Cath? It never would have gotten to that point with Tina. Catherine you are the only person that I've ever wanted to be the mother of my children. I see the way you are with Lindsey. You are such an incredible mother. It's the best thing that could have ever happened. I know neither of us planned on making love that night but it was so right no matter what the circumstances. "

"I loved that night as well. It felt so right being in your arms no matter what lead to it. Then it got all complicated. "

"Because of Tina calling right?"

"Yeah. Look you don't need to explain to me what happened. I know it was just a moment. I hope she makes you happy. That is all I've ever wanted for you. You're not obligated. "

Catherine turns back and faces the window. She brushes a tear away from her cheek. She touches her chin. She looks at the medallion in her hand and closes her hand. Warrick turns her to face him. He sees tears running down her face. He brushes them away with his thumb.

"Cath can't you see. I don't feel obligated I want to be here. I'm not marrying Tina. I couldn't marry her. "

Warrick touches Catherine's lips. He flicks a hand across them. He sees the confusion in her blue eyes.

"But I saw her at the Bellagio. She said that you were getting married. "

"She was just playing you. She was pissed that I left her because of you. "

"Me?"

"Cath...I broke it off with her before that night. "

"You did?"

"Yes. You know I don't do one night stands. When I sleep with someone it's because I love them. It wasn't fair being with her when the only woman I've ever loved is you. "

"You love me?" Catherine's voice was a whisper.

"Yeah, I've always loved you. I've just been too chicken shit to say it. I would try to say something to you and the words would get all twisted. When you walked into the room I got all flustered. I figured that you just wanted to keep it a friendship. Look Cath if I am reading this all wrong. I'm sorry but..."

Catherine looks at his face. She puts her thumb up to his lips to quiet them. She smiles at him. A tear falls down her face. Warrick puts his hands on her shoulders.

"No, I want more as well. I have for a long time. I'm not sure when this turned into more than friendship. I think it's when I watch you with Lindsey. How much you love her and respect her that means more than I can say. That night when Nick...the thought of almost losing you without...when you said about the gun... "Cath thinks to herself. He could have been in that box.

"Without what?" Warrick could see that she was thinking about something else as well. Something that scared her. He could feel the tension in her shoulders. He rubs his thumbs slowly in circles as to relieve it. "Cath, what is it baby?"

"Without telling you how much I've always loved you. I've always been too scared to say anything. To risk putting our friendship on the line and possibly lose you from my life. I couldn't handle that. I felt so safe and loved in your arms that night. "

"Because you were Cath. I love you so much. "Warrick leans in and kisses Cath tentatively on the lips. He remembered the feeling that night. He puts a hand around her waist and pulls her into him and deepens the kiss. Warrick's tongue pushing past her mouth demanding access. Catherine slowly opens her mouth. Tongues darting in and out. Warrick brushes a hand through her hair and kisses her passionately. He could feel the tension melt away. She fit against his body so well. Hard against soft melding into each other. A perfect fit. He pulls back and looks at her. He touches her face with his hand and smiles. He pulls her close and hugs her.

"Then to get that call..."

"I know but she is a part of the past now. We only look to the future now. But Linds? "

"She'll love the idea. As she put it your hot and make me smile. "

Warrick laughed. All was good then. "I'm never letting you go again Cath." Catherine looks at Warrick. He sees a chain in her hand. He pulls her hand open and sees the medallion. "Cath why are you holding this? I remember I gave it to her after Eddie was killed. Why do you have it again? "

Catherine looked at him with worry in her eyes that turned to fear.

"Cath hey baby what are you not telling me? Look I know that you didn't just leave Las Vegas because of Tina. Grissom told me that you talked to Novak. Look if he scared you or touched you. "Warrick felt the tension rise again in her body.

"Cath what is it? What aren't you telling me? "

Just then Warrick's cell phone rings. Warrick pulls back and looks at Catherine. He pulls his cell phone out of his pants. It was Grissom.

"Grissom hey why are you calling me?"

"Are you with Catherine right now?"

"Yeah I followed your advice. I'm at her condo right now. Why are you calling? "

"Novak's been released."

"He's what? How? "Warrick was furious.

Catherine watches the conversation intently. Phone rings. It was Cynthia Tobin.

"Hi Cynthia. Look I'll pick up Lindsey in a bit. Can you keep her for a bit longer? "

"Catherine I'm so glad that you are o.k."

"What are you talking about?"

Warrick continued to talk to Grissom.

"The defence filed a motion saying that our office had bias against Novak. They said that Greg didn't have a proper search warrant to pull out the box. "

"Wait you mean the box that had the cell phone account, the gloves...but they are the main part of our argument."

"I know. Look the gloves, the account, and the medallion. "

Warrick looked at Catherine.

Catherine continued to talk to Cynthia.

"I'm fine."

"Well that's weird. Someone from your office came over saying that you and the baby were both in Dade Memorial. You had called for Lindsey and sent him over to pick her up. "

"Him? What are you talking about Cynthia? "

Catherine looked at Warrick.

"Medallion. What are you talking about Grissom? "The one that Cath was holding in her hand.

"There was a medallion in the box as well Warrick. I showed it to Catherine. She was really spooked by it. I know that it's a piece of the puzzle. "

"In the box?"

"Yeah. Look Novak's case was thrown out. Unless we can find untainted evidence or another way into the box. He can't be charged. Warrick..."

Warrick looks at Catherine. _That is what she was holding. She was holding the medallion. Why would Novak put it in the box? What did he mean by it? _

Just then the door bell rang.

"Grissom I need to get the door. Someone is here. "

"O.k. Warrick the last we saw Novak he was catching a flight to Miami. We lost him after that. I think he might be coming after Catherine. He blames her for everything that happened. "

Catherine was starting to freak out.

"So you let her go. I mean you have no clue that he was. "

"Catherine he had on a cap from your office and a badge. Lindsey seemed to know him. "

_Because he had come over to Mrs. Trimble's. _

"Where did they go?"

"They were going to the hospital?"

"OH GOD…" Catherine dropped the phone.

"Cath! What is it? "

Warrick rushed over to Catherine. The door bell kept on ringing.

"Cath baby what is it?"

Catherine could feel a sharp pain in her stomach._ Oh God. He had Lindsey. _

"LINDSEY! Oh god...he has...he has Lindsey. "

Catherine collapsed to the ground holding her stomach. Warrick held her close to him. Lindsey...Novak had her...Grissom's phone call. Warrick grabbed his cell phone.

"Grissom. Novak's here. He has Lindsey. "

"What? I'm coming down. I'll be on the next flight out. I'll call Horatio Caine. "

Warrick held Catherine as she sobbed for her daughter. He hadn't gone after Warrick he had gone after Lindsey. He had her daughter.


	17. Chapter 17

Sadness. Pure unadulterated sadness overwhelmed Catherine. She could feel it consuming her but more powerful then that was the fear and anger. She feared for her young daughter's safety. Where was Lindsey? What was Novak doing to her? What had happened to her? She had done everything to keep her children safe. She touches her stomach and rubs it. She had done everything. She had left Las Vegas, left their life there, left Warrick. She could feel his hands wrapped around her consoling her. He was stroking her hair and whispering nonsense words trying to calm her down. She had done everything to keep them safe and still Novak got to them. She could feel the rage build in the bottom of her stomach thinking about Novak. All it needed was a spark and it would turn into a wildfire. She clenched her hands into fists and felt something sharp jabbing at her one hand. She opened up her hand and saw the medallion glimmering at her. She felt the anger take her over.

"Let me go!" Catherine snapped. "I need to go get my daughter."

Warrick was taken aback by her anger. He knew that she wasn't angry at him but at Novak. He was furious with Novak as well.

"Cath it's going to be alright. We will find Lindsey. "

"And then what Warrick? He'll get away or he'll come after us again. "

"Again what are you talking about Catherine? I'm safe. I'm fine. He's never going to touch you or Lindsey or our baby again. "Warrick's hand came to rest on the baby.

Catherine stood up.

"Really how? I left everything to keep them safe and keep you safe. He still got to us. I did everything. I told no one yet he still got to us."

Catherine looks down at the medallion and throws it hard at the door. Warrick walks over and picks it up. He looks at it. Warrick looks at her.

"Cath, what are you talking about? What did Novak say to you in the interrogation room? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you? "

"No he... "Cath turned away from Warrick. She felt the tears fall down her face.

Warrick turned Catherine to face him. He looks at the medallion in his hand.

"Tell me. I need to know what that monster did to you. Why did he put that medallion in the box? "

Catherine looked at Warrick. How could she tell him the truth? How could she tell him that Nicky wasn't supposed to be kidnapped? Warrick was. Warrick was the target because she loved him. Novak had known that. He had been watching them. Catherine was furious and scared.

Warrick watched her face seeing the myriad of emotions come one after another. What had Novak done to her? If he laid a hand on her. If he touched her. Now he had Lindsey. If Warrick got his hands on him then the guy would not see daylight again. Warrick's hands clenched into fists.

"Cath you can tell me anything. What did you mean? I need to understand."

The incessant ringing of the door bell continued interrupting their conversation. It was starting to give Catherine a headache. Cath became furious. The sound was driving her mad. She got up and opened up the door.

"What!"

A young man in a delivery outfit stood at the door with a clipboard. He jumped back by the anger in her voice.

"Sorry...I have an envelope here for Catherine Willows."

_Just like that night that she had left Las Vegas after talking to Novak._

"Give it to me."

Before Catherine could touch it Warrick was standing there holding her hand.

"No Cath. Don't touches it. Can you just place it on the table please? "

"O.k. .?" The delivery guy looked at them. _What had he just walked into? _

"Warrick?" Catherine looked at Warrick. He touched her hands.

"It could be about Lindsey. There might be trace on it. We need to let Horatio take a look at it. "

Catherine looked at Warrick. He was thinking like a cop even in a crisis. She was thinking like a mother who wanted him child back. Lindsey was out there and this could be the only clue.

"Right."

Warrick looked at the delivery man. The guy was just about to leave.

"We need you to stay."

"Look man I've got a timetable I need to keep or else it comes out of my pocket. I have another parcel to deliver. I'm already late delivering it. "

"Well man that can wait. This involves the kidnapping of a 12 year-old girl. I think that is more important. You're staying put. "

Catherine gasped hearing the words vocalized for the first time. She shakes and puts a hand on the wall to steady herself. Warrick puts an arm around her and pulls her close to him. He kisses her forehead.

"I'm sorry. Everything is going to be fine Cath."

He hoped that he was right.

Just then they heard the sirens getting louder and louder as the cruisers got closer. Warrick saw a black Hummer show up. Horatio got out with Calleigh. Another silver Hummer also pulled up with a pair of cruisers. Delko and Wolfe got out of the silver Hummer. Det. Tripp got out of one of the cruisers. He was already telling the men that they needed surveillance equipment and needed to canvas the area. Horatio walked up to the door and looked at Warrick.

"Cath...Grissom called me. What can you tell me? I need to know all of it. Calleigh Duquesne. Warrick Brown. "

"Hi."

"Hey."

Calleigh looked at Catherine then back at Warrick. So this was the tall drink of water that she left in Las Vegas. She looked between them wondering what their history was. She questioned if it was as complicated as hers and Horatio's. She could see that Horatio was all serious. He removed his sunglasses and looked at Catherine. Warrick had brought her over to the couch to sit down. Horatio was standing in front of them. Calleigh walked over to the mantle. She saw a picture of Catherine, Warrick and Lindsey near the water. They seemed happy like a real family. She smiled. She wondered what that would have been like. She picks up a picture of Lindsey.

"Catherine is this recent photo of Lindsey?" Calleigh showed the photo to Catherine.

"Yes. She had that done last week for class photos. "

"Do you know what she was wearing last?"

"Cynthia...Mrs. Tobin said she was wearing jeans and a purple sweater with a white cat on it. She had black shoes as well. That's all I can tell you.

"That's good. Horatio I'm going to call the FDLE and have them issue an Amber alert. Ryan and I will go and talk to the Tobin family and see what we can find. So Lindsey was over there last night? "

"" Last night...she went over to have a sleepover at Jenny Tobin's place. She was all excited. I knew that I would be working late last night on the Alvarez murder case. When Warrick showed up I decided to call Cynthia. She's Jenny's mom. I wanted to see if she could stay over a bit longer while Warrick and I sorted stuff out... "Catherine paused and took a deep breath before continuing." She was all worried about me. Someone came over to her house and said that I was in the hospital with the baby. It was serious. It's the only way that Lindsey would have gone with him."

"You're doing good Cath." Warrick caressed her hand.

"Do you have their address and phone number?"

"It's on the fridge. I can go and get it. "

"No just sit there. I'll go get it. "

Calleigh walked into the spacious kitchen and saw the notice on the fridge. Horatio sat in front of Catherine using the coffee table as a seat. He touched Catherine's hand.

"Catherine how can you be so certain that it was Novak that took Lindsey?"

Catherine looked at Warrick.

"I am."

Warrick then proceeded to give Horatio and Calleigh a detailed description of Novak. Warrick realizes something at the moment that he had forgotten about.

"Cath didn't Cynthia say that the man was wearing a cap and vest from the lab. That's why Lindsey agreed to go with him. "

"Yes. I forgot that. Horatio he got into the lab somehow. "

"What is it Warrick?" Horatio could see that Warrick was thinking about something.

Hat and vest from the lab. Warrick flashes back to the airport. He had just gotten off his flight and was heading down to the baggage hold when he was bumped by someone. They were wearing a MDPD hat and vest. It seemed weird at the time but he had forgotten about it. The guy had brushed up against him startling Warrick.

"Oh...sorry you can never be too careful in this day and age. You need to protect your family. Tell Catherine that I said hi to her. "

Warrick had forgotten about it. Now thinking back looking at the man he realized something. He was the same stature as Novak. He had on jeans, the vest and a black hat. The odd thing was he was wearing sunglasses inside and it was cloudy outside. He looked back at Warrick and smirked.

"Damn... "Warrick got up and brushed a hand through his hair.

"What is it Warrick?"

"I saw Novak." Warrick clenched his fists together.

"You what?" Catherine looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"When I was in the airport someone bumped into me. I'm pretty sure it was Novak. He must have been on my flight here from Vegas. He must have been watching me the whole time."

"He never stopped."

"What do you mean that he never stopped?"

Catherine looked at Warrick and took a deep breath. Warrick looked at Catherine who now had worried look on her face.

"Well I guess I can get going." interrupted the delivery man. Warrick had forgotten about him for a moment. _What had Catherine meant? He never stopped. _

"Horatio this guy just dropped off a package. It could be from Novak. "

"Anyone touch it?"

"No."

Horatio pulled out his latex gloves from his kit. The delivery guy watched him.

"You are?"

"Sal Jenkins. I work for ABC courier. I really need to get going. I already late for my run as it is. Any overtime comes out of my own pocket. "

"O.k. but we need your help here. A little girl has been kidnapped. "

"I'm sorry."

"So what can you tell me about this package Mr. Jenkins?"

"Sorry not much. I got a call from dispatch that an envelope had been delivered. I was supposed to drop it off now. "

"Now as in right now?"

"Yeah the guy that walked in was very specific."

"Eric I need for you to take a uniform and go over there and talk to the dispatcher. Where do you

Work?"

"ABC Courier. It's over on Biscayne Bay Road. "

Delko and the courier left.

"Calleigh call the FDLE and have them issue and Amber alert for Lindsey. Make sure that they have everything that is needed. "

"Sure."

"Mr. Wolfe?"

"Yes."

"I need you and Calleigh to go over to the Tobin place. Take a uniform with you. I want you to comb that area and see what you can find. Take lots of pictures. I want a detailed description of this Novak and what Lindsey was wearing. I'll stay here and finish talking with Catherine and Warrick. "

Horatio looked at Catherine. He could tell that she wasn't telling the whole story. It had something to do with Warrick. The fear for him in her face when she looked at him. There was something more.

Det. Tripp came in and looked at the situation. "Horatio I've called the department. The tech crew should be over here in a bit with the surveillance and wire taps."

"Wiretaps?"

"Catherine you know what happens in kidnapping cases. The first 48 hours are critical. Novak might call with a ransom demand. Do you have a way to get money if needed? "

"I can call my father. He should have it. "

"Your father?" Horatio was curious.

"Sam Braun."

Sam Braun. Horatio was impressed. Sam Braun was a very powerful man." Now no one connected to your father would have tried to take Lindsey would they? I mean it can't be anyone other than Novak. "

"No Horatio he did it."

Warrick and Horatio look at Catherine. She was too certain that it was Novak. Warrick looks down at the medallion. She wasn't telling them something. Horatio looks at the envelope.

"Warrick did you or Catherine touches this envelope?"

"Neither of us did." Warrick said

Horatio looked at the envelope. He put down his kit and pulled out some latex gloves. He cleared off the kitchen table and laid down the envelope. He pulled out an exacto knife and sliced one side down cleanly. He opened it up and pulled out the letter. "I need to see it." Catherine grabbed the letter from Horatio and began to read it. There were just three lines on a piece of computer paper.

_I presume the medallion makes sense. I warned you in the interrogation room. You made your choice._

Catherine put her hand to her mouth and began to slowly lose it. The room started spinning. She could feel arms around her but voices sounded distant and muffled. Warrick grabs her. Catherine starts sobbing and hyperventilating. He held her close to him. It was as if he was trying to give her all of his strength. She could lean on him. He would be her rock in the storm. He would bring Lindsey back to her.

Warrick took Catherine into his arms and caressed her back talking to her calmly. She calmed down. It was obvious to everyone how much Warrick cared about Catherine. Warrick looked at the note then the medallion in his hand. He looked at Catherine. Warrick realized at that moment that it wasn't about money either. It was personal. Novak had said something to her in the interrogation room. He had threatened her family. Warrick was starting to get a picture of what happened and didn't like what he was seeing. She looked him in the eyes. She knew that it wasn't about money. He wanted to get even with her. It was personal. She looks at the medallion and begins to start sobbing. Warrick walked over and put her hands around her.

"Cath what aren't you telling me? What did Novak tell you in the interrogation room?"

Catherine gasped. She felt cramping in her stomach.

"He never stopped... He said he would stop if I left. I did everything he wanted me to. "

"Catherine what are you talking about? What did Novak tell you in the interrogation room? "

"He...Nicky's kidnapping...it wasn't an accident."

Horatio looked between Catherine and Warrick. He could see that it was something bigger. This is why Catherine came down to Miami. Why she had called him all frightened that night out of the blue. It was obvious that she didn't want to leave Warrick. The look of love on her face when she touched his face. Warrick looked back at her with such concern in his green eyes. He touched her face and smoothed his fingers along her jawbone. He could feel her trembling.

"Catherine what do you mean that it wasn't an accident?"

"Catherine I read the report. It showed that Gordon and Novak had set up the kidnapping of Nick. Grissom sent down the papers. "Horatio takes off his black sunglasses and brushes a hand through his auburn hair.

"No...it wasn't supposed to be Nick...Warrick..." She opens her hand and shows him the medallion. She starts sobbing. Warrick takes the medallion and looks at her face. He could see such fear in Catherine's face. Catherine was starting to feel light-headed.

Horatio looked at Catherine realizing what she was trying to tell them. It wasn't about money. That's what she had meant before. It was about revenge. Novak's target was never Nick. The terrifying picture was starting to make sense. Novak had lost his life and now Catherine would lose hers. She would lose everything precious - Warrick, Lindsey, the baby. Novak had planned on killing Warrick but somehow the timing got screwed up. Horatio realizes the agony that Catherine must have been in. She was trying to protect everyone. Novak never planned on stopping his revenge against Catherine. He was just biding his time. Horatio watches as it slowly hits Warrick.

Warrick gets up and starts walking around. He holds the medallion in his hand and looks at it. He brushes a hand through his dark hair. He looks back at Catherine who was sobbing. _Nick's kidnapping wasn't an accident...It was planned. The evidence had already shown that. Nick was Gordon's target because of what happened to his daughter. But Gordon wasn't really behind the kidnapping. Novak was the puppet master. What did Novak have against Nick?_ He looks down at the medallion._ It was in the box along with the other evidence linking it back to the Highball case. Why was the medallion that he gave Lindsey in the box...because it was supposed to be there...because he was the target? Novak was going after him. He was supposed to be in that box. _Warrick feels like he has been kicked in the gut.

Warrick looks at Catherine. She has tears falling down her face.

"Cath? Is this why you left? "

Catherine walks over to Warrick and touches his face. She caresses it. Tears are rolling down her face. Warrick pulls her into his arms and caresses her. He pulls back and looks at her face.

"I had to. I had to protect you. I thought you would be safe with Tina. I had to protect Lindsey and the baby as well so I left. "

"Why me?"

"He knows that I love you. He wanted me to lose everything. Everything. He was furious for what happened with the highball case. He knew about the baby Warrick. He knew about everything. He's been watching us for so long now...he...has Lindsey. " Catherine starts to not be able to breath. She feels her chest getting tight. She feels light headed. The room start to spin and she passes out. Warrick catches her. He carries her over to the couch. She looks at him. She doubles over in pain. She can't breath. Horatio pulls out his cell phone.

"This is Lieutenant Caine. I need a bus at 2215 Buena Vista Drive. I have a 40 year old woman whose 5 months pregnant experiencing shortness of breath and sharp pains. I need a bus here stat."

Warrick looks at Horatio then looks at Catherine. He caresses her face. He couldn't lose her. She was his whole world. He couldn't lose her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Live Now**

**Chapter 18**

Warrick tries to open his eyes but all he sees is darkness around. He punches his hands up and hits something solid and smooth. He pushes his arms against it trying to get free. The top was too heavy. He couldn't breath. He could feel himself hyperventilating. He needed to calm down and take a couple of deep breaths. There was a way out, he just had to figure out how. He feels around and feels the glowstick with his left hand. Warrick grasps it with his and pulls it close to his face. It was neon green. He tries to look around but there is darkness. He feels something cold against his right hand. He picks it up and feels the cold butt of the gun. He picks it up and looks at it. He thinks about Catherine. The box. What was he doing in the box ? Nick had been in the box. Warrick could feel himself losing it. He tries to scream but hears no sound. Then he looks up and sees Catherine with Novak behind her. She doesn't see him. He needed to get to Catherine.

"Cath he's right behind you."

Warrick tries to speak but he can't get a word out. He tries to scream but nothing comes out. Novak puts a hand down on the box and looks at Warrick.

"You're too late. She belongs to me. You lose."

" No ! "

But no one could hear his voice. Warrick wakes up in a cold dank sweat. He brushes a hand across his forehead. It takes him a couple of minutes to orient himself where he is. He hears the beeping of the fetal monitor and the hissing of the machines. He was at Jackson Memorial Hospital. He opens his hand and looks down and sees the medallion in it. He still couldn't believe that he was Novak's target. He was because Catherine loves him. How did Novak know when he worked ? How long had he been watching them ? Why didn't she tell him the truth sooner ? Warrick had so many questions running through his head. He looks and sees Catherine still sleeping. She had been given a sedative when they first arrived at the hospital. Warrick questioned if it was safe for the baby and Catherine. The doctor told him that her high blood pressure and anxiety could bring on another bout of premature labor.

" Another ? "

" Yes she had one a couple of weeks back. We thought that she wouldn't make it. It would have been too soon for the baby. We told her to go on bedrest and get her blood pressure under control. "

Warrick brought his hand to his mouth and bit his lower lip. He rubbed a hand through his dark hair.

" And now ? "

" The baby is fine right now. A good steady heartbeat and no contractions. We did a non-stress test and Catherine and the baby both look good. Catherine's cervix isn't dialated which is a good sign. I understand that her daughter was kidnapped this morning. "

" Yes. "

" Any news ? "

" Nothing yet. Will she be o.k. ? "

" She'll be fine but I'm going to keep her here under observation for the next couple of days. I think that it's best untill all of this is over. "

Warrick watches Catherine sleep. She was sleeping more easily. He gets up out of the chair and stretches. He feels a kink in his back. He tries to stretch it out to no avail. He hears a knocking on the window. He looks and sees Grissom looking at him. Warrick gives Catherine a kiss on the forehead. Warrick walks over and opens the door. He heads outside.

" Griss..."

" So how is she ? "

" Better but not out of the woods. You knew didn't you that's why you sent me down here ? "

" I did. I told Catherine to tell you right away but she wanted to hold off. Any news on Lindsey ? "

" None yet. Horatio went out about an hour ago. He wanted to go over the evidence that Calleigh and Wolfe found at the Tobin place. Hopefully there is something there that will help."

Grissom looked at Warrick. He could see dark circles appearing under his eyes. He looked exhausted. Grissom questioned what was bothering him. He knew that it was a lot finding out about Catherine and the baby. Lindsey being kidnapped didn't help but it seemed like more. He'd known Warrick for so long and knew when something was bubbling under the surface.

" So how are you ? "

" I'm not sure really. " Warrick opens his hand and looks at the medallion. Grissom sees the medallion.

" Wait...that's what was in the box that Novak hid. I remember Catherine's reaction. Why is she still carrying it ? "

It had been bugging Grissom since he pulled it out of the box. Everything that Novak had put in that box made sense yet Grissom didn't understand the point of the medallion. He didn't like when cases didn't sew up nicely. It bugged him. He also questioned about the night Catherine left all the sudden. It was as if there was something more. He wondered what Novak had told her. He didn't want her to go into the interrogation room but she was determined. She needed to face him. She needed to understand. Grissom understood. She needed to understand why the medallion was placed in the box.

Warrick looked at him unsure of how to begin. He still couldn't wrap his head around it himself.

" Grissom...Can we sit for a moment ? "

" Sure. "

Grissom and Warrick went over and sat down on the bench. Warrick looked at the older man with the soft blue eyes. He looks down at the medallion.

" Griss...I don't know how to say this. I still can't fathom it myself. Nick's kidnapping..."

" Are you still worried about that ? Nick's doing fine. I just talked with him down in Texas. He's getting settled. The coin toss was a fluke Warrick. You have to put it aside and focus on your family."

" Griss..."

" What is it ? "

" Nick. He wasn't supposed to be kidnapped. I was. I was supposed to be in that box. "

" What ? " Grissom looks at Warrick with shock on his face. _Warrick...was the target._

" I gave this medallion to Lindsey when Eddie died. She couldn't sleep one night. My grandmother gave it to me when my mom died. I thought that it might help. That's why Catherine freaked out when she saw it. Novak's been watching us. I don't know how long or what the circumstances are. She was trying to tell me when she collapsed. He knew about the baby. He knew about everything Griss. Catherine left Las Vegas to keep me safe. Novak threatened her. I was supposed to be in that box. "

" Are you sure about this ? "

"Yeah. It's personal Griss. Novak wants to get even with her for what she supposedly did. What our lab did to him. He blames us. He followed me here from Vegas. I saw him at the airport. I didn't realize it at the time. Now he's got Lindsey. Griss..."

" We'll figure it out. "

Pieces began to fall into place for Grissom. Gordon didn't really care who it was that was kidnapped. It just had to be a CSI. Someone had to pay for his daughter being in jail. He blamed the CSIs. It was revenge with Gordon. Pretty simple. It was too well planned and with Novak in the mix it meant something more. Gordon had pushed up the timetable on Novak. Novak had wanted Warrick because he had become obsessed with Catherine. That coin toss had probably saved Warrick's life. Who knows how long Warrick would have survived in that box ? Would Novak have let him survive in the box ? That was the look on Catherine's face. She had been thinking the same thing. She wasn't sure if he would survive and it had eaten at her. She had left Las Vegas to protect them all.

Another voice enters the conversation startling them bringing Grissom out of his train of thought. But how did Novak know the schedule at the lab ? He had to have had help.

" Gentlemen I may have just found the help that we need. "

Warrick and Grissom look up and see Horatio standing beside a short brown haired man in a dark charcoal grey suit. There was a younger man with glasses and short curly brown hair and a tall slender woman with long curly dark brown hair wearing a navy blue suit.

" Mac it's good to see you again. I was sorry to hear about Cathy. She wasa great lady."

Grissom gets up and shakes Mac Taylor's hand.

" Thanks Gil. I just wish it was under better circumstances. You know my partner right Stella Bonasera ? "

" Stella. "

" Gil good to see you again. "

Stella leans in and kisses Grissom on the cheek. Grissom pulls back unsure what to do.

" This is Danny Messer one of my best forensic guys. Sheldon Hawkes is down at the lab going over evidence."

" Sir. I've heard a lot about your work. "

Mac looks between Horatio and Warrick.

" And you must be Warrick Brown right ? "

" Yeah. "

" Horatio pretty much told me everything that he knows concerning the Novak case. We are going to do everything we can to find your daughter. So how is Catherine doing ? "

" Better. So what can I do to help ? "

Mac looked at the younger man. He could see the dark circles and concern in his eyes. It was obvious how much he loved the little girl and her mother. He always hated missing children cases.

" Nothing just watch over Catherine and the baby. I wish it was under better circumstances that we met.

I'm going to do everything that I can to find Lindsey. I wanted to ask you if it's alright if Stella talks to Catherine after she wakes up. I need to know everything that Novak told her in the interrogation room. "

" He's a psychotic nutcase who has Catherine's daughter. He's never going to leave us alone..." Warrick brushes a hand through his thick hair. " Sorry. "

" I know it can be frustrating. Maybe Stella should just talk to Catherine by herself."

" Sure. "

"Gil I want you and Horatio to keep your teams away from this case as far as possible. All of you are emotionally attached. Horatio made the right choice calling me. When we find Novak and we will I want to make sure the case stands."

" Fine. Warrick you don't have to worry Mac is one of the best investigators that I know. We worked a serial murder case a couple of years back. Mac and his team are very efficient. "

Warrick looked at Grissom's. He knew that he could trust Grissom's word.

" O.k. I just wanted to touch base and tell you what we are doing. I'm using the Miami Crime Lab as our command center. Danny I need you to go to Vegas and find out everything you can about Novak. We'll make sure that you have the warrants. Everything. Stella will call you after she finishes talking with Catherine."

" I'll go with him to make sure that everything flows neatly. I have the helicopter here. Sherriff Atwater let me use it. We have the full resources of the lab at our disposal. We will find her Warrick. I promise you that. "

Warrick looked at Grissom. He could see the worry in the older man's eyes. There was something about missing children cases that always got to Grissom. He always tackled them with more of a vengance. Danny and Grissom leave.

" Stella, I want to know everything about what happened up until Lindsey was kidnapped. I also want to know what happened during the interrogation."

" o.k. I'll meet you back at the lab afterwards."

" Good. Horatio and I will head back there and see what we can find out. Horatio I want to interview the Tobin family again. "

" Sure."

Warrick looked in and saw Catherine rustling in bed as if she was fighting off a nightmare.

" I need to go see her."

" O.k. Warrick we will find Lindsey I promise you. "

Warrick looked at Catherine through the window then at Horatio. He hoped that Horatio was right. He wasn't sure what would happen to Catherine if something happened to Lindsey.


	19. Chapter 19

**Live Now**

**Chapter 19**

The warehouse was dank and musty smelling. Lindsey tried to pull her small hands out from the rope that was tied around them. She could feel the rope scraping against her arms against the chair that the mean man had put her in. She looks around the room. She could see that the sun was out. Seagulls and the pinging of a buoy signalled that she was close to the water. They had driven forever. She could see nothing in the back of the car. She hoped that mommy and the baby were o.k. She had to make sure that her baby sister was o.k. That was the only reason she went with the man. He had been nice at Mrs. Trimble's but now he wasn't.

" I want to go see my mommy. LET ME GO ! "

" No. Like I told you last time you are staying put. You can't get away so don't bother trying again. "

" You're not a very nice man. I WANT TO GO !"

" Shut up. "

" You can't talk to me that way. Mommy says no one can. "

" Well mommy isn't here. "

Sheesh she had a mouth just like her mother. Novak marches around outside biting his nails. He had to remember that she was just the bait to catch the bigger fish. Once Warrick was out of the way then Catherine would be his. Novak's cell phone rings.

" What ! "

" Where did you go ? I went to your apartment. You owe me my last $ 2000. "

" You didn't do your job. Mr. Brown still went after Catherine. You were supposed to keep him occupied."

" I did my best I didn't realize he was that hooked on that old broad."

" Watch how you talk about her. "

" Sorry. Look the only reason I agreed to help you was to get her out of the way. I didn't realize you were going to hurt Warrick. That wasn't part of our deal."

" I can't talk. "

She was starting to get really annoying. She just had one small job to keep Warrick occupied so he could get to Catherine and Lindsey. No that wouldn't work. She was starting to be not worth his trouble. No matter the next part of his plan would be put into motion soon. Novak picks up his cellphone and dials.

Warrick was inside the hospital room with Catherine. Catherine had been shaking when he had come in. He had taken her in his arms and was caressing her.

" Lindsey...Where is she ?"

" She's not here Cath. She's still missing."

Catherine looked at him with worried blue eyes. She looked around the room.

" Where am I ? "

" You're in the hospital. You fainted at the the house. "

" The baby..."

Catherine touches her still swollen stomach.

" Lily's fine. The doctor just wants to keep you under observation until Lindsey is found. Horatio said he's going to find her. Griss is helping as well. "

" We will do everything we can to find your daughter. "

Catherine looked at the tall woman standing beside Warrick. She had long brown curly hair and spoke with what sounded like a New York accent.

" I'm Stella Bonasera Ms. Willows. I work for the NYPD Crime Lab. Horatio called us in to help."

" Us ? "

" Mac Taylor, Danny Messer, Sheldon Hawkes and Iare here to help. "

" Mac's here ? "

" Yeah he's working with Horatio. You know him ?"

" We met a couple of years ago at a conference. I felt sorry whenI heard about his wife."

Stella came over beside Catherine and sat down.

" I need to ask you a couple of questions about Mr. Novak if you are up to it. Mac wants to make sure that we have everything that we need to know on him. Mr. Brown..."

" Warrick. "

" Warrick said it was fine. Look Warrick you look tired why don't you go get a cup of coffee for youself. Ms. Willows and I wil be fine. "

" Cath ? "

" It's o.k. "

Catherine looked at Warrick's face. He looked so exhausted. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He was dealing with a lot first finding out about the baby then that he was Novak's target. Catherine could feel tears coming to her eyes but covered. She could see Stella looking at her. Then with what happened to Lindsey. Lindsey. She had to be o.k. Stella touched her hand.

" I can't imagine what you are going through but believe me Mac is doing everything that he can. "

Warrick looked at Catherine and went outside. He needed to think. Just then his cellphone beeped saying that there was a voice-mail message for him. Warrick pulled out his cellphone.

" You're not allowed to use those in the hospital sir. I'm going to have to ask you to go outside. " A nurse said.

Warrick grabbed his phone. He looked at Catherine talking with Stella and headed outside. He dials his phone number and gets the voice mailbox.

" Mr. Brown I presume you know who this is. Don't tell anyone. If you want to see Lindsey again then go to the payphone outside of the Dunkin Donuts at 901 NW 17th street. You should be able to find it. Be there by 11:00. I will call you there. If there are any cops then you won't see the girl again. Tell anyone and you won't see the girl again. "

Warrick looks around. He looks down at his watch it was 10:45. He had 15 minutes to get to the payphone. He had to do this. He had to bring Lindsey back to Catherine.

Horatio and Mac arrived outside of the Miami Dade Crime Lab. They showed their badges and went inside. They were met by Eric Delko.

" H. We may have something. "

" Good. What is it ? "

" I went with the driver over to the dispatch office for ABC Courier over on Biscayne Bay Road. I talked with the dispatcher and she said that a guy came in about 9 am this morning. He asked that the package be delivered to Catherine's place right at 9:30. He was pretty specific and paid the lady. "

" Was there any sign of Lindsey in the car ? " Mac questions

" Eric Delko. Mac Taylor NYPD. He's going to be running point on this case. I don't want us to touch any evidence. "

" O.k. There was no sign of Lindsey in the car. I asked for a picture of the girl and guess what I found out. Jack Higgins. He works here at the lab as a temp tech in the AV lab. He started right around the same time that Catherine did. "

" Interesting. So that must be how Novak got the supplies from the lab. Where is he Eric ? " Horatio was very interested.

" Det. Trip is interrogating him in room # 1. I thought that you might want to be there. "

" I do Eric. Indeed I do. Mac would you like to run the interrogation ? "

" Sure. "

Horatio and Mac follow Eric to the interrogation room.

The Helicopter set down just inside McCallum airport in Las Vegas. It was warm day. Grissom and Danny Messer got out. They walked down the tarmac. Brass was waiting for them.

" Gil. " Brass looks over at the young man with curly brown hair and glasses.

" Jim Brass. Danny Messer NYPD. He's running point on this case. I don't want any of us to touch the evidence. I don't want it compromised in any way.

" Fine. I got a warrant signed by Judge Fitzsimmons. We can head right now over to Novak's place. "

" Good. "

" So how are Catherine and Warrick ? Did I hear right that Catherine is pregnant ? "

" Yes. They are having a baby in a couple of months. They are holding up as best they can. "

" So it was Novak ? "

" Yeah it looks that way."

Brass shook his head. There was something about that guy when they brought him in that gave him the creeps. He remembers that there was no life in the guys eyes. In all his years of police work those were the guys that gave him the creeps.

Brass, Gil and Messer went over to the squad car. Brass started it up and put on the lights.

They arrived outside of The Aspen Grove Condo complex in record time. Danny got out and pulled out his kit.

" Let me go over the scene first and see what I can find. I don't want anything compromised. "

A burly older man with short white hair wearing jeans and a sweater came outside.

" Jim Brass. LVPD, Danny Messer NYPD and Gill Grissom from the crime lab. We are here to execute a warrant on apartment number 12. "

" Joe Taylor. I'm the building manager. Novak's place right ? The guy that was brought up on those kidnapping charges for kidnapping that cop right ? "

" The same man. " Grissom flashed back to Nick being in that box. The fear on his face.

" Too bad that the charges didn't stick. I haven't seen him for a couple of weeks. His apartment is this way. "

They walk up the stairs to apartment number 12. The building manager opens up the apartment.

Danny head inside and starts to look around. He doesnt' see much in the living room. Fairly clean. A couch against one wall facing a large t.v. A stereo system. The kitchen was small but livable. Danny looked around nothing was getting his attention. Then he went into the second room. He was taken aback by what he saw. There were surveillance photos everywhere.

" Mr. Grissom you might want to come in here for a moment. You're not going to believe what I found. "

" Sure. " Grissom pulled on a pair of latex gloves and headed inside.

Grissom looked around the room. He was aghast at what he saw. There were surveillance pictures of Catherine and Warrick. There were photos of Catherine's place, her mother's place, Warrick's condo. There were photo's of Lindsey at school. There were photo's of Warrick and Tina. There were photo's of the lab. There were photos of what Grissom presumed to be Catherine's doctor's office. In each of the pictures Warrick face was crossed out with a red felt pen. There was a list of the work schedule at the lab. Grissom looked over and saw a computer. He turned it on.

" God this is one sick guy. He's been watching your people for a very long time."

" I know. I think that you should be the one to open this."

Danny opened the computer. He found an online cheque cashing business that kept track of your latest transactions. It was password encoded.

" I'm not sure how to open it. "

" Try Catherine."

Danny typed in Catherine and the accound opened up. He started going through the cheques. They found the cheque to Jason Reynolds. Reynolds was the kid that Novak had paid off to build the transmitter for the webcam. They could use the evidence now because they had found the link another way. It was Danny who had found the link. Further they found more cheques but they couldn't get the other person's name. They were cheques for $ 1,000 dollars every 2 weeks.

" Look they've been going on for a bit. "

" Can we see the other name ? "

" No but let me do some chequing. They were made to Desert Palm. Isn't that a hospital ? "

Grissom was starting to get worried he only knew of one person that had a connection to Novak at Desert Palm and the team. He hoped he was wrong for Warrick's sake.

Joe Taylor continues to talk to Novak outside.

" Yeah Novak didn't have many people come over after the trial and everything. He became a bit of a pariah. But there was this woman that came by last night. She was all pissed when she found out that he was gone. She seemed really mad. "

" Can you describe her for me ? "

" Short african american with curly length hair. She had on a green suit. "

" You sure remember a lot. "

" She was a knockout. How could I miss not looking at her. "

Grissom heard this and pulled up a picture off the table. He went over and showed the picture to Taylor.

" Is this the woman ? "

" Yeah that's her. She wasn't happy at all. "

Grissom looks down at the picture of Warrick and Tina. So that's how Novak got Warrick's schedule. Was the relationship a set up ?

" Dr. Tina Andrews. She works over at Desert Palm. She was going out with Warrick Jim."

" I'll send a uniform over to arrest her."

" I need to call Horatio and warn him."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Grissom looked through the interrogation window and saw Tina sitting there. She looked all prim and proper in a navy blue suit. Grissom watches as Brass confronts her trying to get any information out of him. She refuses to say anything saying she doesn't know Novak. Brass confronts her about being at Novak's place. She wasn't there. Grissom pulls out his cell phone and calls Horatio.

Horatio himself was standing outside of another interrogation room in Miami. Mac and Tripp were grilling Jack Higgins trying to find out where Lindsey was. Horatio looks down at his cell phone.

" Horatio Caine. "

" Horatio its Grissom. We found a bunch of stuff at Novak's apartment. There were all kinds of surveillance photos of Catherine, Warrick, and Lindsey. It was pretty detailed he's been watching them for a bit. We also found a computer. The files inside link right back to Nick's kidnapping. We have him. Nothing about Lindsey though. We also found out that Warrick's old girlfriend Tina knew Novak. We are not sure how. She's got a lawyer up but we found financials linking her to Nick's case. "

" Financials ? Can you do me a favour and check for a name. Jack Higgins. "

" Sure. "

Grissom goes through the printout that they got from the computer. There was the name Jack Higgins there a couple of times. Its started about three months ago. Right when Catherine moved to Miami.

" He's right here. About 6 times for about $ 1,000 each time then a huge check yesterday for $ 2,500. "

" Interesting. " _Right when Novak probably picked up the uniform. He couldn't deny this_. " Could you fax that to me please. "

" Sure. What have you found ? "

" The tech that gave Novak the uniform. He gave the uniform to Novak yesterday in fact which corresponds with your $ 2,500. I think he's been watching Catherine since she came to Miami."

" O.k. Don't tell Warrick about Tina yet. I want to know what she has to do with this first. "

" Of course. "

Grissom went over to the fax machine. Danny comes over to him.

" What do you have ? "

" I was just talking with Horatio in Miami. They found Novak's accomplice."

" Good to hear. Let me fax that then there is no question. "

" Good idea. I think now is a good time for you to talk to Ms. Andrews. "

" I agree. "

Grissom looked inside the interrogation room watching Brass grill Tina.

" So I mean you were supposed to care about Warrick. At least that is what I thought. "

" She doesn't have to say anything. Tina they don't have anything if they did they would have charged you. "

Tina's lawyer looks at her. Tina looked worried. She was fidgeting with her hands on the table. Danny grabs the paper and heads over

" So Ms. Andrews you said that you had no contact with Mr. Novak. Is this correct ? "

" Yes. "

" Who are you ? "

" Danny Messer NYPD. I'm assisting in the case. You do understand that this involves a kidnapping of a little girl. "

" I had nothing to do with that."

" Well we know for a fact that you had contact with Mr. Novak. On lets see about 6 occasions from what I can tell. "

" Where did you find that ? "

" Mr. Novak's computer. We had the warrant so there is no point questioning that. Look you mind as well give it up . It's obvious that you never really cared for the guy. I mean you knew that Mr. Novak tried to kill Mr. Brown right . "

Tina looked scared.

" I did care for Warrick. "

" Tina..." Tina's lawyer touches her hand.

" No I need to tell what happened. I didn't have any clue how twisted Novak was. I just wanted Warrick away from that redhead. I had no clue that he was after Warrick. "

" O.k. . So you admit that you knew Mr. Novak ? "

" Yes. We met at this club after work. It had been a really hard day... He convinced me to help him. "

" How did he convince you ? "

" I want immunity from what I am about to say. "

" You don't have much leverage her Ms. Andrews. "

" You need her to get Mr. Novak. She can give you information pertaining to the kidnapping of Mr. Stokes. Agree to talk to the DA for a reduced sentence and immunity for anything else that comes up. "

" We'll talk depending on the information that she gives. "

Tina then went into detailed description of how she met Novak. She met him at a club called " Sassy's ". She had gone there for a drink after work. She just needed to forget. She had been assisting in an operation with her ex husband David a couple of months back and now she was going to be in front of the Medical Malpractice board. He had given the patient the wrong medication which caused a severe allergic reaction sending the patient into a coma. She had lied at the medical board to protect David. She had been drunk at the club furious for finding David with a nurse again a couple of days later after she saved his butt. He had cheated on and off during their marriage. She said more than she should have with Novak. He was able to charm her. She thought he was a nice guy little did she know what he was really like. He used it to blackmail her. He told her that he wanted her to cozy up to this guy which turned out to be Warrick at a club where he was the DJ. Tina's job was to keep him away from Catherine. As long as she did her job he wouldn't tell anything. I mean there was perks. She really cared about Warrick. Novak then asked her to get the schedule for the lab. She agreed not questioning it. She thought it had to do with Catherine. She could tell that Warrick cared about Catherine. It was obvious how he looked at her. She tried everything. Eventually she realized that there was no point and told Novak. Novak had grabbed her wrist and held it hard. It caused bruises. She became really afraid when she saw the look in his eyes. She told him that she didn't want anymore money. When she heard about what had happened to Nick she realized how twisted Novak really was.

" Why didn't you come forward and tell the police what you knew ? "

" I couldn't take a chance. I would lose my career. "

" A man was nearly killed. "

" I realize that now."

" Do you know anything about Lindsey's kidnapping ? "

" I talked to Novak this morning..."

" You did what ? "

" I heard about the little girl. I knew nothing about it. I remember something that he said. If Warrick and Lindsey were out of the way then he could have Catherine. "

" What's the phone number ? "

Danny pushes a piece of paper in front of her. Tina writes down the number.

" Anything distinctive on the phone with him ? "

" I could hear a pinging sound. I'm not sure what it was. That's all I know I swear. "

" Why were you at Novak's place last night ?"

" I needed to find out what happened. "

" Officer can you please take her away. "

" But the deal ?"

" We'll talk to the DA contingent on that everything that you told us is the truth. "

Danny walks out and stands beside Grissom.

" A pinging sound. I wonder what she means ? "

" Maybe something close to the water. I mean buoys in the water off of Battery Park sort of make the same sound. So she could be something close to the water.

" You're probably right. I'll send the information down to Mac and Horatio. Lets run the phone number through the GPS system and see what we can find. Brass can get a warrant. "

Horatio was standing outside the interrogation room watching Tripp and Mac interrogate Jack Higgins. He was a young skinny kid with short blonde hair. Horatio noticed that he kept rubbing his nose. An officer walked up.

" Sir this just came over the fax for you. "

" Good. Thank you. "

Horatio knocks his finger on the window getting Mac's attention. Mac comes out.

" He's not saying anything. "

" Well maybe this might change his mind. Grissom faxed this sheet down to me. It seems that our Mr. Higgins has been receiving payments bi weekly from Mr. Novak of $ 1,000 and a $ 2,500 payment yesterday right around the same time the uniform was checked out of the unit box. "

" Interesting. "

" I also think that Mr. Higgins might have a drug problem. He was probably using the money to keep it up. Novak is a manipulator so this would fit. "

Mac heads back into the interrogation room.

" Look can I go. I've done nothing wrong. "

" I beg to differ on that Mr. Higgins. It is your contention that Mr. Novak never contacted you once. "

" Right. I mean I've never heard of this guy. Look I'm sorry he kidnapped that little girl but I know nothing about it. "

" How do you know that he was the one ? "

The young man keeps quiet and rubs his nose again.

" Look we have a transaction statement here showing that you were paid bi weekly by Mr. Novak starting about 3 months ago right around the time that Ms. Willows started working here. So did he ask you to watch her ? "

" I've got nothing to say. "

" Really. Well this involves the kidnapping of a 12 year old girl and you are going to help me find her. "

The guy was starting to get really nervous. He starts rubbing his nose.

" Got a cold or something ? "

" No just an itch. "

" Well by the way that you keep rubbing your nose. Do you have a drug problem Mr. Higgins ? "

" No. "

" Well according to your rap sheet here you've been sent up for numerous drug charges. " Tripp passes the paper over to Mac. " How bout we run a tox screen on you right now and see what we find ? "

" You have no grounds. "

" I can always call IAB in who can compel you to give a sample. That would constitute a firing from this job and make you ineligible to be rehired anywhere in Dade County. Now just give us the information that we want. " Tripp says. Mac looks over he could see that Tripp was starting to get irritated.

" Alright. He wanted me to watch the lady. I saw no problem with it. I was supposed to tell him when she worked and who was around her. Yesterday he came by and said he wanted a uniform. He offered to pay double what he was before."

" I would say a little more than double. This didn't seem suspicious. "

" Look I had to pay off my dealer. If I didn't it would get pretty ugly. I didn't think there was any problem. I mean the guy seemed alright. "

" You know that is illegal. "

" Yeah. But I needed the cash. I didn't do anything wrong. "

" Well Mr. Higgins you are going to have a long time thinking about that. What type of car was Novak driving ? "

" A silver 4 door hatchback. A Honda Civic I think. It looked pretty rusted out. "

" Officer take him away."

The officer took Mr. Higgins away.

" I'll run the car through our DMV database and see what I can find. "

" Good. I'm going to go see Mr. Hawkes and Mr. Delko and see if they have found anything."

Warrick was getting frustrated the cars were not moving. He looked at the Taxi driver then his watch. It was 10:55. He had to be there in 5 minutes. Warrick looked at his phone.

" Thanks I've got to go. " Warrick handed the guy a wad of cash and got out.

He broke into a sprint and arrived just outside the Dunkin' Donuts just before 11:00 am. The phone rang.

" Mr. Brown. I see that you barely made it in time. "

" I'm here look if you have done anything to Lindsey. "

" Hey watch your temper I don't think you are in a place to make demands. "

" Alright fine just let me talk to her. "

" Sorry I can't do that. O.k. I want you to go to the Casa Blanca Fish Market 1040 Macarthur Causeway. I want you to talk to a guy named Joe. He runs " Heads or Tails. " Ask for fresh red snapper from him. He'll know that you are coming. "

" Stop jerking me around. "

" You've got 20 minutes. To get there. I'd advise you to get going. Lunch hour traffic in Miami can be a bitch. You'll get new instructions there. Any cops around and the little girl dies. I mean it. "

Novak closes the phone. He puts down his binoculars and watches Warrick brush a hand through his hair and curse. He rushes over and hails a taxi. Novak looks at the package beside him. Now the next step needed to be put in place.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Stella looks at Catherine. She looked drained and tired. She was tearing the kleenex in her hands into little pieces. Catherine told her the whole story from meeting Novak at the Highball to the interrogation room when they discovered he was the one that had kidnapped Nick. Catherine brushes tears away. She takes a deep breath.

" So is that all you can tell me about Novak ? "

" Yes. I had no choice I had to leave everyone. Why don't they have any information on Lindsey yet ? " Catherine was starting to get really worried.

" She'll be fine. Everyone is out there trying to find information on where she is. She'll be fine. Just worry about your baby. Do you know if its a girl or boy ? "

" A girl. "

" Congratulations. You seem excited. "

" I am. She's very precious to us. "

" You and Warrick seem happy. "

" We are now. It's taken us a long time to get here. I wonder where he is. He should be here now. I mean how long does it take to get a coffee. "

Just then a nurse walked in.

" I have a box for you Ms. Willows. Someone seems to care about you. It might cheer you up. "

Catherine looked at Stella. Then took the long stem box. Maybe it was a gift from Warrick. That's what was taking him so long. She opened the note and read it.

" Warrick's mine. He escaped the box once. Not again. "

Catherine started shaking and dropped the note and the box. Stella walked over to her.

" Catherine what is it ? "

" It's from Novak. Where's Warrick ? I want to see Warrick now. WARRICK !"

Catherine opened the box and saw single black rose. She screamed. She dropped the box and tried to get out of bed. Stella tried to hold her back.

" Catherine you need to stay in bed. Think about the baby. "

" Where's Warrick ? WARRICK ? "

A nurse came rushing in .

" What's the matter ? "

" Who dropped off this box ? "

" A gentle man wearing a suit. He said he was a friend of Ms. Willows. He just left. "

" I need you to call hospital security and stop that man. "

" I can't..."

" I'm a New York detective. This involves the kidnapping of a little girl. That man is behind it. Where's Mr. Brown ? "

" He left the building. He had to make a phone call so I sent him outside. "

The nurse gasped and rushed out.

Stella grabs her gun and rushes off. She rushes down the hallway and stops at the elevator. It wouldn't get down there in time. She ran and pushed open the stairway door. She pushed people out of the way and rushed down the stairs. She arrived outside of the door. She sees a silver 4 door hatchback leave the scene. The nurse rushes up beside her.

Stella pulls out her cell phone.

" Mac. It's Stella. Novak was here. "

" There ? "

" Yeah he was here. I think he might have Warrick. Warrick's gone. "

" O.k., Contain the scene. I'll be over there in a moment with Horatio. What direction did he go ? "

" I don't know. He went north I think. I think he's heading for the highway. "

" O.k. We'll send the black and whites out that way. "

Horatio looks at Mac.

" Novak was at the hospital."

" Catherine ? "

" He didn't get to her. Stella was there. He dropped off a letter. He says he has Warrick. Warrick left the hospital. There might be trace on the note. Then he left heading north towards NW 20th Street. Stella thinks that he might be heading to the highway. "

"O.k. I'll call the bird and get it up in the sky. "

Horatio pulls out his cell phone. He calls the police helicopter over the frequency.

" I need assistance. I need a bird in the sky over Interstate 368. We are looking for a 4 door silver hatchback. "

Tripp walked over.

" I have the information. It's a silver hatchback. Current owner is Joe Robbins. License DMR 002 He lives at 2413 NW 16th Ave. I've got a couple of black and whites headed over there to pick him up. He also works at Casa Blanca Fish market over on Macarthur Causeway. "

" Good. It's a silver hatchback license number DMR 002. I want you to follow it and find out where it goes." Horatio says over his cell phone.

" Lets get to the hospital. We need to collect the evidence. I also want to get the GPS on Warrick's cell phone. Eric ? "

" H. "

" Anything about the envelope you can tell me ? "

" Nothing just your standard heavy grade paper that you can find at most art stores. Nothing new. But I did find some biologicals attached to it. I have that in Trace right now.

" Good look I need you to get the GPS signal on Warrick Brown's cell phone. I need to know where he is now. "

" O.k. Mrs. Tobin told us that Novak was driving a..."

" 4 door silver hatchback car. We know that. "

" H ? " Eric looked at Horatio.

" Novak came to see Catherine. "

Sheldon Hawkes comes up.

" Boss I found out that the biologicals were blue green algae."

Mac's cell phone rings. It was Danny.

" Danny..."

" Mac, we think that Novak has Lindsey close to the water. Ms. Andrews said that she could hear a pinging on his phone. I think it might be a buoy. "

" Good Danny. Did you get a GPS on Novak's cell phone ? "

" It's just coming up now. He's heading east on Macarthur Causeway towards the water. "

" What was the address of that business that Joe Robbins works at ? "

" Casa Blanca Fish Market. It's at 1040 Macarthur Causeway. Novak's heading there. I want black and whites there incognito. I don't want to scare off Novak. I want to see where he goes. "

It was gridlock traffic. Warrick wasn't sure if he would get to the fish market in time.

" Come on move it. "

" Hey buddy I'm going as fast as I can. "

" There's an extra $100 in it for you if you can get me there. "

The cabbie looked at him and took the extra $100. He pulled out in front of a car who hit its horn on him and sped off.

Warrick arrived just outside of the Fish Market. It was nuts. There were merchants trying to sell every kind of fish from shark and marlin to tuna and mackerel. Warrick looked around. How was he supposed to find this guy in time. Warrick looked at his watch. He had 5 minutes. He had to find Lindsey. He's not sure what Catherine would do if she lost Lindsey.

" Get your fresh snapper here. Fresh red snapper here $6.00 a pound a steal. "

Warrick looked at the older man. He had on jeans, burgundy top and rubber apron. His gut was just barely hidden but the apron. He had a ring of white hair around his head and a green cap on it that said " Heads or Tails ".

" It's a real steal. I've got a deal for you. Just ask for the deal of the day. "

Warrick looked at the man and saw the name tag " Joe " on it. A big woman with bright red hair pushed in front of him. She was wearing a hideous purple dress with large orange flowers on it.

" I'll take two pounds of your snapper and make it snappy. Hah sometimes I kill myself. Come on like today. "

" Sorry ma'am but this gentleman was first. "

The lady looked at Warrick up and down and smiled.

" Sure sugar can go ahead of me. I'll just enjoy the view. "

Warrick couldn't believe that he had to deal with statements like this.

" Just hand me the fish. "

Warrick pulls out some cash.

" Ooh testy. Nothing to worry about honey. You've got all the time..."

Warrick looked at the lady and she got the point. The smile left her face and she left.

The fishmonger wraps up a pair of snapper in newspaper and adds them to a bag. Warrick hand's him some cash. The guy hands him a note with the change.

" He wants to meet you in the lounge at the Miami Yacht Club. It's just a across the road. "

Warrick looked at the guy.

Warrick arrived outside of the lounge. He was met by a hostess.

" Welcome sir to the Miami Yacht Club. We have wonderful specials today. "

" Just a glass of Jack Daniels at the bar please. "

The lady looked at him.

" Sure. "

Warrick walked over to the bar and sat down. The bartender poured him a glass.

" So business or pleasure ? "

" Business. Look I just want some peace and quiet. "

" Sure. "

Warrick looks around at the interior of the club. It was casual done. There were photos of The Annual Ocean Race between Miami and Nassau on the wall along with the cup. The room was done in crisp white and navy blue. There were different shots of Miami and surrounding area.

" Don't turn around. "

Warrick stops still. He recognizes Novak's voice.

" Would you like a drink sir ? "

" No he's not staying. " Warrick glares at the bartender.

" Alright get up slowly and walk away. Act like we are old buds. "

" I want to see Lindsey before I do anything more. "

" Then come with me. You'll see her in a couple of minutes. Don't do anything or else I'll call my associate..."

" I get the point. "

Warrick walked out with Novak to the 4 door silver hatchback. They drove off slowly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Horatio and Mac raced down the causeway. The lights blaring on the Hummer weaving in and out of lunch time traffic. Horatio hoped that they got there in time. They arrived outside of the Fish Market and saw a pair of ghost cars standing off to the side.

" Did you see Mr. Brown ? "

" No boss but we have found the suspect. He's over at the business " Heads and Tails ". We've been watching him for the last 10 minutes. "

" Good. O.k. What do you want to do Mac ? "

" Lets go talk to our Mr. Robbins and see what he has to say for himself. "

" O.k. "

" Let me do the talking. "

Horatio and Mac walk over. Joe Robbins walks up to them.

"So what can I get you gentleman ? I have fresh snapper $6.00 a pound best deal in the market. It's nice and fresh. "

" We don't want to talk about that. Mac Taylor NYPD. Horatio Caine MDPD. "

The guy looked all the sudden nervous and tried to look around.

" You really don't want to think about that. We have cops all over this place. Look have you seen this man? "

" No. "

The guy just glimpses at the photo. Mac grabs his wrist hard and pulls it behind his back. The guy winces in pain.

" Hey what are you doing ? " A lady questions.

" MDPD ma'am please step back this is an investigation. "

Mac pulls Robbin's hand harder behind his back.

" Now take a look again at the photo. Have you seen this guy today ? "

" He...he was here a couple of minutes ago. He wanted some fish. "

" Try again. "

Mac squeezes the guy's arm.

" o.k. he wanted some information. I gave him a note that this guy wanted me to give him. "

Horatio shows him a photo of Novak.

" This guy ? "

" Yeah that's him. "

" How much did he pay you ? " Horatio was starting to get irritated. " How much ? "

" The guy asked you a question. " Mac squeezed the arm behind the guy a little harder.

" $ 500 just to pass on a message. "

" Did you have any clue that this guy was involved in the kidnapping of a little girl ? "

Robbins looked at him with a shocked look on his face.

" No I had no clue sir. None. "

Horatio looked at him. Mac squeezed his arm a bit harder.

" I promise. "

" What did the note say ? "

" To meet him at the Miami Yacht Club lounge. That's all I promise. Now can you let my arm go. "

" No sorry. Tripp cuff him and take him away. "

" With pleasure. "

" For what ? "

" Oh lets start with conspriacy to commitkidnappping and obstruction of justice. "

Horatio looks at Mac.

" I thought we were going to be nice about this. "

" I was nice. That's what we call a little New York persuasion back home. "

Horatio looked at Mac and chuckled.

Warrick and Novak left the club and drove south towards what turned out to be a marina with boat launches.

" Get out nice and easy. No funny stuff. "

" Fine. "

" Where is she ? "

" She's just in here. "

Mac and Horatio get to the club and walk inside. They show a photo to the hostess. She remembers Warrick. He stiffed her the bill for a double Jack at the bar. Mac and Horatio walk over. They talk to the bartender.

" Yeah I saw both of those guys. Boy were they crabby. I was just trying to be nice to them and the brushed me off. Are they crooks are something ? "

" Did you see where they left to ? "

" They got into a 4 door silver hatchback together. The black guy looked worried. The little guy didn't look to impressed. It was odd the vibe between them. They did not like each other. "

Mac and Horatio left.

" We've got nothing. "

" Not necessarily. "

Horatio pulls out his phone and calls Wolfe.

" Horatio. "

" Mr. Wolfe I need you to go to the A/V lab and pull up the cellphone accounts for both Mr. Brown and Mr. Novak. I need you to triangulate their signals and tell me where they are coming from. As close as accurately and I need it ASAP."

" Sure. "

Wolfe rushed down to the lab meeting Calleigh along the way.

" I just got a possible location for Novak's car. It appeared on the south end of the Macarthur causeway towards Miami Beach. A motorist saw Novak driving that way. I'm headed out that way. "

" I'll be with you in a second. Horatio wants me to triangulate the signals of Novak's and Warrick's cell phone."

" You were able to get them ? "

" Yeah. "

" Let's go. "

Wolfe and Calleigh arrive at the A/V lab. The tech looks at them.

" I've already been triangulating their signals. Horatio called me. I think they are on the south end of Macarthur causeway. Near Miami Beach Marina. "

Calleigh pulls out her phone.

" Horatio we have the location where Novak and Warrick are. We think they are close to Miami Beach Marina. Isn't there some abandoned boathouses in the area ? We got a tip that the car was spotted in that area. "

" Yes there is. Thanks. "

" I'm coming as well. Lindsey will need to see a friendly face. "

" O.k. see you there. Approach without sirens. Make sure that is over the wire. I don't want Novak to get spooked."

" Sure. "

Calleigh looks at Wolfe. She talks to the switchboard and passes on Horatio's instructions. Calleigh and Wolfe leave the office just as Tripp is bringing in Mr. Robbins.

Warrick looks at the older building. It looked like a boat house. Warrick walked in with Novak. There was a speed boat in the water and there was small room off to the side. Novak brings Warrick in.

" I would have spruced up the place if I had known that company was coming. "

" Where is she ? "

Novak goes into the side room and sees Lindsey who has been fighting the ropes. She almost had them pulled off.

" I want to see my mommy now. "

" Well I can't do that but if you are good. I can show you a friend. " Novak pulls out his gun and shows it to Lindsey making the little girl shiver.

Novak walks out with the gun next to Lindsey head. Lindsey tries to not to cry but it's hard. He's pulling her hair. She looks over and sees Warrick.

" Warrick ! "

" Hey squirt. How are you ? " Warrick was relieved that she was o.k. She looked a little worn for the wear but o.k. She looked terrified.

" O.k. I want to go see mommy. " Tears start to fall down the little girl's face. " Is the baby o.k. ? Oops moms going to be mad. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

" It's o.k. they are both fine. "

" Such a touching moment. " Novak says.

" Let her go Novak you have who you want. I'll take her place. "

" I figured that you would do that. No funny stuff or she's dead. "

" I know. "

Novak lets Lindsey go. She rushes over to Warrick. Warrick holds her close. He can feel her shivering. He caresses her light blonde hair. She looks up at him with pale blue eyes.

" It's going to be fine. You're safe now. Now I need you to go outside. "

" I can't leave you alone. "

" Lindsey I need you to go now. I'll be fine. "

Lindsey looks up at him and rushes outside.

" Good now I can finish what I started all those months ago when Gordon screwed up my whole plan. I had it all set. Did you know that you were supposed to be the one ? "

" I do now. So let's get this over with. I don't think you brought me here to chat."

" Right. "

Mac and Horatio arrive outside the boathouses and see Lindsey rush out. Horatio gets out of the car. Lindsey rushes right to him. Lindsey's blubbering and crying not saying coherent words.

" I know. I know sweetheart. You're going to be fine. You're safe now. I promise."

" But...but..but.."

" I know. "

The SWAT team comes up. They park in an inconspicous area. The SWAT leader comes up to Mac who has put on his bullet proof vest.

" We can set perimeters on the outside. Do we have the greenlight if we have a clean shot ? "

" No you are to wait until my call. I don't want anyone to do anything until I say something. We have one of our own in there. No one is to make a move without me saying something. "

" Fine. "

Horatio holds Lindsey close.

" Where's Warrick ? "

" He's...in..side with the bad man. "

" O.k. Good girl. I want you to go back to Calleigh. "

Calleigh gets out of her Hummer with Wolfe. Lindsey sees her and rushes into her arms. Calleigh hugs her close. Wolfe calls Stella.

Stella looks at Catherine and walks out of the room. She picks up her cell phone. She looks over at Grissom, Sara, and Danny. They flew back on the helicopter to be there for Catherine. Danny wanted to make sure that Tina Andrews confession came down to the DA himself. Sara wanted to come and be a support for Grissom and Catherine after hearing what happened. She'd just come back from visiting Nick in Texas.

" Stella. "

" Yeah ? "

" We have Lindsey. She's unhurt. She's fine. I'll be there in a couple of minutes with Calleigh. "

" Good. What about Warrick ? "

" I don't know. He's still in the boathouse with Novak. Mac and Horatio are heading inside."

" O.k."

Danny and Grissom look at Stella.

" Lindsey ? " Grissom says in a quiet voice.

" She's fine. "

Grissom sighs. Sara brushes back the tears. She looks over at Grissom and hugs him.

" And Warrick ? "

" He's still with Novak. "

" Do you want to tell Catherine Gil ? "

Sara looks at Stella. _How did she know Gil's name ? _

" Sure. "

Grissom walks into the room. Catherine looks at him about ready to crumble. There is fear and worry in her face.

" Lindsey ? " Catherine's voice is but a whisper.

" She's fine Cath. Calleigh has her. "

" Oh thank god. " Catherine breaks down in tears shaking. Grissom comes over and hugs her. There are tears coming down his face. " She's going to be fine Cathy. "

Catherine looks at him.

" Warrick ? "

" They don't know yet Catherine. He's still with Novak. "

Catherine brings a hand to her mouth and gasps. He had to be o.k. They can't have gone through all of this not to be together. It wasn't fair. They'd cheated death way too many times. He had to be o.k. She couldn't lose him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

" Novak. This is the FBI I want you to come out with your hands up. "

Mac looks back and sees a guy with a megaphone beside the swat guy. Mac walks over and glares at him. He pulls the megaphone out of the guy's hand.

" What the hell are you doing ? "

" This is Miami Dade jurisdiction. I don't know what you are doing here Detective Taylor but this is not NYPD jurisdiction and we have a wanted fugitive here. "

Horatio looks over at Special Agent Cole.

" Agent Cole what are you doing here ? "

" I should have been here a long time ago. Horatio you know that the FBI is supposed to be called in on a kidnapping case. Sergeant Stetler called me. You know that with a kidnapping the FBI is supposed to be notified. "

" Well, thanks to you you've probably gotten our guy killed in there. "

" You sent someone in there ? "

Horatio looked at Cole.

" No. We followed Mr. Brown here. He was coming after his daughter. "

" Ms. Willows daughter from what I understand. You are way too close to this case. "

" I'm way too close. So help you Cole if Warrick was killed. I don't want to have to go back and tell Catherine that. Warrick loves that little girl like a daughter. "

" See you just proved my point you are way too involved in this case. Why didn't you follow protocol ? "

" We had wasted to much time as it was. Novak shouldn't have been released in Las Vegas in the first place. He followed Mr. Brown here to Miami. We have evidence showing that Mr. Brown was the original target of the kidnapping that nearly killed CSI Stokes. When we realized the stakes of the situation we made our first priority to find Catherine's daughter. Look I called in Det. Taylor because he would have a biased view on the case. "

" Well that was the wrong call. "

" Then bring me up in front of the IAB. My first priority was bringing that little girl home to her mother. She's out of there thanks to us."

" She's out ? "

" She's been sent to her mother. Now we are trying to get Mr. Brown out of there. He chose to exchange himself for his daughter. "

" That wasn't the right move. "

" Well he made the choice so deal with it. Look you wouldn't have found Novak if we didn't follow the evidence that was left behind. We followed everything by the book. "

" Well we will take over now. Hey where's Taylor ? "

Horatio and Cole both look around. Mac was nowhere to be found.

Novak looks at Warrick and starts fidgeting. He was grabbing his fingers. He brushes a hand through his brown hair. He was so close he wasn't going to lose his chance again. Warrick watched him move around.

" I told you no cops. Get into the boat. "

Warrick looked at him. He knew that if he got into the boat. He wouldn't come out alive. Novak goes to move to the boat. If he got away whose to say that he wouldn't go after Catherine or Lindsey or their baby again. Warrick wasn't going to let that happen.

Warrick runs at Novak and hits him with a football tackle. Novak hits the ground hard. The gun goes flying. Novak is stunned for a moment. He goes to reach the gun beside him but Warrick has his foot on his hand. Novak looks up down the barrel of a gun at his face. Warrick cocks the gun. _Why shouldn't he kill Novak. He went after Catherine. He nearly killed Nick. He went after Lindsey. He got away the first time. Whose to say he wouldn't get away a second time._

" Do it. I can tell that you want to. You're just a no good gambler. You don't deserve Catherine. "

" Why shouldn't I ? If I let you live then Catherine will always be in danger. I will not let you hurt her again. "

" I got out once I'll get out again. You know that. The system doesn't work. "

Warrick pulls back the trigger on the gun.

" I hope that Catherine liked my little present. "

" What did you do to her ? "

" I just sent her a single rose. A black rose that is. " Novak starts laughing. " I've had this planned for so long. You just had to get in the way didn't you. Catherine was so close to being mine. "

" You were watching her before the Highball ? "

" I'd seen her come in a couple of weeks before and sit down. She ordered a glass of vodka. I had wanted to approach her but decided not to. "

" The night of the Highball ? "

" I finally get up the nerve to come and look at her and she brushes me off. I mean she was asking for it."

" Shut up."

" I knew there was something between you two. I always knew. I could tell the way that you were around her. I had to get you out of the way. Tina worked so well. "

Warrick looked at Novak stunned.

" What are you talking about ? "

" Oh you didn't know that little fact did you ? " Novak starts laughing " You think it was by chance that she came and met you at that dive of a club that you were a DJ at. No that wasn't by chance. Why would a high class woman like her stoop to your level ? Because she was handsomely paid."

Warrick had thoughts running around in his mind. Tina. She acted like she cared about you.

" You're probably questioning now if she ever cared about you ? The irony is she did. She fell for you. I don't know why some high class woman did. I mean she had to question why I wanted the schedule for the lab. She gave it to me though once she was paid handsomely. Tina just wanted to see what the other side was like. But Catherine ? You never had a chance with her. You have to realize that. It was just pity. That's only the reason that she slept with you. When she realized the error of her ways she pushed you away. She wanted more from her life. "

" Shut up. "

Warrick gets ready to pull the gun.

" Go ahead you know that the cops will never be able to stop me. They tried once and I got out. I will again and Catherine will be mine. It's only a matter of time. "

" Warrick that's not true and you know that. He's just trying to push you. "

Warrick looks over and sees Mac looking at him.

" I promised you that I would bring your daughter home. She's with her mother right now. Now let me bring you home to Catherine. "

" But if I let him go he will go after Catherine again and again. "

" If you kill him then he wins. You realize that right ? If you kill him then you are no better than him. You go to jail. Catherine loses you. Isn't that why you came to Miami to stop that from happening because you love her ? You want her in your life. Don't throw it away because of him. Don't let him have the satisfaction. We have him. He will never harm your family again. "

" Like he can really do that ? I will get Catherine again and there is nothing that you can do about it. "

Warrick looks between Novak and Mac.

" He's lying. We have all the proof that is needed. Grissom found the surveillance photos and money list in Novak's place. We have everything. Tina is going to testify against him. "

" Tina so she was involved in this ? "

" Yes she was. Novak blackmailed her. "

Novak looked at Mac nervously. He realized that they had the evidence that they needed this time.

" Give me the gun Warrick. Go back to Catherine, Lindsey and the baby. Start your life with them. Enjoy every day that you have with them. I wish I had more time with my wife. I wish that everyday since my wife was killed on 9/11. You have that second chance I never got. Don't let it slip out of your hands. Don't let him win. "

A loud megaphone comes over the outside.

" NOVAK GIVE YOURSELF UP. WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED. "

The voice startles Warrick and Novak pulls the gun out of his hand. Warrick tries to pull the gun away from Novak. The gun goes off.

Horatio pulls the megaphone out of Cole's hand. They hear the gunshot.

" Do you realize what you are doing ? So help you if my guy was killed... "

" Take your hand off of me Lieutenant Caine or I will have you suspended. "

" I don't care. "

" SWAT move in. Move in."

The SWAT team is about to move in when Mac and Warrick walk out. Mac looks at Warrick.

" Let me take care of it. Go back to Catherine and your family. "

" Thanks Mac. "

" Just doing my job. "

Agent Cole looks at Mac.

" Where's Novak ? "

" He's dead. He fired on me. I had no choice but to fire back. "

" What ? "

" I had no choice. Officer I want you to take Mr. Brown back to Jackson Memorial Hospital."

" Sure."

" I want him here. He needs to answer questions. "

" I'll do that. He needs to go back to his family. "

Warrick gets into the car and looks back at Horatio and Mac. Warrick brushes a hand through his hair. It was over Novak would never hurt him or his family again. He had to let the system do it's job no matter how imperfect it was. He needed to put that in the past and move on. He had to go home to Catherine and the children.

Catherine brushes tears away. She rubs her hands together. Warrick had to be o.k. She couldn't lose him. Grissom hugs her and rubs her shoulder. Sara watches them. She was stunned when she saw how pregnant Catherine was.

" Warrick will be fine Cath. He's not going to lose the chance of having a life with you. " Sara says.

" I know..." Catherine looks at Sara. She could see the concern on her face.

" Horatio and Mac will bring him back to you. " Stella remarks.

Just then the door opens. Catherine looks up and sees Calleigh and Wolfe.

" I think we have someone that wants to see her mother. "

Catherine looks up and sees Lindsey. Grissom pulls back. Lindsey rushes over into her mother's arms.

" Mom! "

" Linds baby. " Catherine hugs her daughter close. The tears fall down her face. She can't stop crying.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone. " Lindsey says through tears.

" It's o.k. Linds. Are you o.k. ? " Catherine pulls back her daughter and looks at her. She touches the pale blonde hair and looks into the blue eyes. She looked o.k.

" Yeah Warrick... "

" He'll be fine. "

" Lily ? "

" She's going to be o.k. " Catherine hugs her daughter close to her. Lindsey looks down at her mother's stomach and touches her baby sister. Catherine smiles through her tears. She was never going to lose Lindsey again.

" Yeah Warrick got me but Warrick... Mom he knows about Lily. "

" I know. He's very happy. "

" He is. ? "

Just then a voice.

" Yeah squirt I am. "

Catherine looks up and sees Warrick standing by the door. She gets up. Lindsey rushes into his arms. Warrick hugs the little girl close to him.

" See squirt I came back just like I told you I would. "

Warrick kisses the top of Lindsey's head. Warrick walks over to Catherine. She has tears just streaming down her face.

" I thought... "

" I know I'm fine. It's over."

" Novak ? "

" You never have to worry about him again. It's finally over."

Warrick wraps his arms around Catherine and hugs her close. She shakes and the tears just fall down her face. Warrick kisses the top of her head and whispers to her.

" I'm fine. "

She looks up at him with her pale blue eyes. She touches his face caressing the strong chin and brushing a thumb over his lips.

" I thought I'd lost you. I thought I was never going to see you again."

" That's not going to happen ever. You not getting rid of me that easy. I love you Cath. I have for so long. I can't imagine my life without you in it. You are my life."

" I love you. "

Warrick hugs Catherine close to him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 24**

Catherine smiles as she looks in the mirror. She brushes back her long strawberry-blonde hair. She looks outside the snow was still falling outside. It had been a white Christmas and she guessed that it would be for New Years as well. Catherine grabs the small floral necklace and matching earrings. They were a wedding gift from her father.

" How are you doing ? " Calleigh questioned.

Catherine looked at Calleigh. She was wearing a simple tea-rose coloured organza gown.

" Good almost ready. I still can't believe that this day is here. "

" Well it is. Enjoy it. Everything is almost ready in the ballroom. The hotel did a wonderful job."

" Well when Sam Braun says jump people usually say how high. "

Catherine flashes back to coming back to Las Vegas just before Christmas. Warrick wanted to tell Grissom his decision himself. Warrick had accepted Horatio's job offer to work in Miami. Even though it was over with Novak Catherine enjoyed working in Miami. The MDPD had no problem with Catherine and Warrick being married they just had to be professional at work. They would be put on a probationary period and wouldn't work the same case for 2 months. Catherine and Warrick agreed. They had moved on from Novak it had taken time. Lindsey still had nightmares about what had happened at the boathouse but she was better. She was especially when she found out that Warrick was going to marry her mother.

" So you're going to marry my mom ?"

" Yeah I hope that's o.k. squirt. "

" It's better than o.k. Can I..."

" Can you what ? "

" Can I call you dad ? "

Warrick was touched beyond words when Lindsey said that to him.

" Are you sure? I know you miss your father. "

" You love mommy and you saved me..." Lindsey tried to fight the tears.

Warrick held her close.

" Hey it's going to be fine. That bad man is never going to touch you again. Do you have the medallion?"

" Yeah. "

Lindsey showed him the medallion. It was back in it's rightful place. Catherine and Warrick had talked about it but for all the bad memories there were good ones as well.

" Hey what's happening here ? "

Catherine had been listening in the kitchen and had come out. She looked at Warrick and Lindsey. Catherine was wearing simple black slacks and a blue green sweater.

" Cath hey sit down. "

" I'm fine. "

Warrick looked up at Catherine. She had been almost 6 months pregnant at the time. Catherine sat down on the couch.

" What's happening here ? "

" Dad told me that you are getting married. "

" Dad ? " Catherine looked at Warrick.

" Yeah. I wanted to give you both of your Christmas present early. " Warrick pulls an envelope out of his pocket.

" Warrick..."

" Just take a look Cath. "

Catherine looks at the document. In big black letters. " Petition To Adopt. "

" I want Lindsey to be my daughter for real. How would you like that squirt ? "

" Really ?"

" Yeah. "

" Cool. "

Lindsey hugged Warrick. Catherine looked at him and touched his face. She smiles.

" Cath hey are you o.k. ? " Sara questions bringing Catherine back to the present.

" Yeah I'm just remembering back is all. " Catherine looks down at her simple engagement ring.

" It's beautiful Cath. Warrick has great taste."

" I know. "

It had been a couple of weeks after Novak. Catherine had returned to her place with Lindsey. Lindsey had been still scared but Warrick had calmed her down. Calleigh and Horatio had invited her over for movies. Warrick thanked them. It was then that Horatio offered Warrick the job in Miami.

" I figure you would want to be close to Catherine. "

" I never want to leave her again. Look Horatio I'm sorry but I had to go get Lindsey. I hope you didn't get into too much trouble with IAB. I had no choice. "

" No it's fine. You were protecting your family. That's where your priority should have been. It's obvious how much you love Catherine."

" She's my whole world. I just should have told her sooner. "

" Well tell her every day. So we have an opening here at the crime lab. I was wondering we could use another good A/V specialist. "

" For real ? "

" Grissom says you are one of the best in the business. But if you want to return to Las Vegas I understand. "

" No my home is wherever Catherine is. She wants to stay here in Miami. "

" Good I'll get the paperwork started in the morning. Hey Lindsey. "

" Hi. " Lindsey rushed over to Horatio. He hugged her.

" Do you want to come over and watch movies with Calleigh and me ? "

" Can I ? "

" Sure. Go get your bag. "

Lindsey rushed off.

" Thanks Horatio. "

" That's fine. Take as long as you need. "

Lindsey came rushing back down stairs.

" I'm ready. "

" O.k. "

Lindsey watched Warrick as she left with Horatio.

Catherine had gone up to her room to sleep. When she came downstairs she saw the room bathed in candlelight. The room looked beautiful. Vanessa Williams " Save the best for last " was playing on the stereo.

" Cath..."

Warrick walks up and hugs Catherine. He kisses her cheek.

" How are you feeling ? "

" Better. Where's Lindsey ? " Catherine had a worried look on her face.

" She's over with Horatio and Calleigh. She's fine. Horatio came over he wants me to work here in Miami."

" Are you sure ?"

" My home is wherever you are Cath. You're my life. "

Catherine brushes away a tear.

" I love you Cath. I'm going to tell you that every day."

Warrick then pulled out a small velvet box.

" I was planning on doing this later after dessert. "

" Warrick. "

Warrick opened the box and showed her the heirloom diamond engagement ring.

" Cath I love you and our daughters. I can't imagine loving any other woman than you. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. Be my wife. "

Catherine brushed tears away. Warrick looked at her.

" Yes. "

Warrick pulled her into his arms and twirled her around. He pulled out the ring and put it on her hand. It had been magical the rest of the night.

" Are you ready Catherine ? "

Catherine got up and smoothed her long bias cut wedding gown. It had a simple lace bodice and flowed into two flowing layers of georgette fabric. It had simple spaghetti straps and come with an organza cape.

Catherine looked over at Gil.

" Yeah I'm ready. "

Catherine flashes back to them returning to Las Vegas to tell the team and her family. Sam had been shocked and excited.

" Are you happy Mugs ? "

" Yeah. I am Sam. Finally. "

" You should have told me the truth Mugs. "

" I know Sam but I needed to do this my way. "

Sam looked at his daughter.

" Warrick. "

" Sir. "

" I hope you treat my daughter like the angel that she is. "

" I will. "

" Well when are you going to make an honest woman of her ? "

Catherine had been shocked.

" On New Years sir down in Miami."

" I've got a better idea. Your family is here. Why don't you get married in the club. You can have the ballroom here at the Bellagio. Invite your friends. All of it is on me. Consider it my wedding gift. "

" Thanks Sam. "

" So when do I get to meet my grandchild ? "

" Soon. "

Warrick looked at her.

" Not too soon. "

Catherine looked at Warrick and laughed.

Catherine and Warrick looked at her.

" Sure. "

Catherine and Warrick then drove over to the lab. A couple of receptionists welcomed them in. Catherine and Warrick's showed their badges from Miami. They walked hand in hand down to the break room. They knew they would only have a bit of time before the team went to work.

Everyone was mulling around the break room. Gil was talking with Sara. Brass and Sofia were going over a warrant for a case that they were dealing with. Greg and Archie were talking about " Call of Duty 2 " and how to get past a certain obstacle.

Just then Nicky walked in. He looked so much better. The time away had helped him think. Everyone greeted him with hugs and kisses.

" It's great to be back. I hope I still have a job. "

" I told you when you left that you would Nicky. But you will have to talk with Carolina first. "

" Carolina ? "

" Carolina Davis she's the new graveyard shift supervisor."

' But I thought..."

" It was but Sara and I have some news. "

Gil placed his arm around Sara's waist.

" We're moving to...Warrick, Cath great to see you. So how's the baby ?"

" Doing good but I feel five years pregnant. I can't wait till she's here. "

" Not now in February."

" I know. "

Warrick kissed Catherine's cheek. All are stunned seeing Catherine. Sara could see that she was calmer. Catherine stood there in black maternity pants and a deep plum coloured wrap blouse and black jacket. She was 7 months pregnant.

Nick looked at them with shock on his face.

" Whoa I leave for a couple of months and you and Cath ? "

Warrick laughed. He realized that it was shock for Nick.

" Yep I realize I couldn't live without her. Good to see you bro. "

Warrick shakes Nick's hand and gives him a hug. Warrick looked at Nick. He still looked tired. There was no reason to tell him that he was the target. It would just set Nick back. It didn't' matter anyway. Novak was gone and would not hurt his family.

" I heard about Miami. I'm glad that you're o.k. So how's Lindsey ?"

" She's good. She's with her grandfather right now. "

" Sam must be having fun. "

" He is. "

Sara walked over and hugged Warrick.

" Good to see you. "

" You as well. "

" So how's Miami ? "

" Wonderful but hot but it's good. "

Grissom walks over.

" Cath you look beautiful. "

" Thanks Gil. "

" So what do you two need ? "

" Well I'm leaving for Miami. Horatio Caine has approached me for a job in Miami. My life is with Cath and my daughters. So do I give my resignation to you ? "

" No Carolina Davis. She's the new graveyard shift supervisor."

Just then a tall woman with deep blonde hair and green eyes behind tortoise shell glasses wearing a brown suit enters the break room.

" Carolina..."

" Gil."

" So nice of you to come. " Gil shakes her hand. " This is Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows soon to be Brown. He's transferring down to Miami to work with his wife. Horatio Caine approved it. Can you make it pass through Ecklie and the Sheriff."

" Sure. That's too bad I've heard you're a great CSI Mr. Brown from Gil. Ms. Willows I understand that you are one of the top investigators that deals with blood spatter. "

" One of the best. "

" Gil I've closed your files and sent them to Washington. People I know we would love to chat but there are cases that need to be solved tonight. "

" Washington ? "

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Sara and Grissom.

" I've been asked to teach a course on forensic profiling at the FBI Academy in Washington. I'll also be donating my time to the forensic entomology department at the Smithsonian. "

" Wow. "

Sara then spoke, " I've been asked to be the day supervisor for the DCPD Crime Lab. I figure it's a good move. "

Sara hugs Gil. Gil kisses her cheek.

Catherine looked at Gil, " But you hate administrative work ? "

" I know but I can make a difference. I need the change. If I want the DCPD has offered me a position in their lab if I want. "

Nick gives Sara a hug, " I always knew that you would get that promotion. "

Sara smiles at Nick. She was going to miss him.

" Nick Stokes I presume ? " Carolina extends her hand to Nick.

" Yes, ma'am."

" I've seen the reports. You're ready to return to active duty. "

" Yes ma'am."

" O.k. I've got a 419 at the Sphere hotel. I want you to take it. Gonzalez can help you. Maria. "

Maria Gonzalez walks over. She was a petite brunette.

" Greg. "

" Yes ma'am. "

" I also have a 419 for you at the Mirage. Older gentleman found in a tub. Detective Vartann will meet you over there. Crime doesn't' sleep in Las Vegas during the holidays. Sorry folks to break up the party. Mr. Brown, Ms. Willows I wish you both the best of luck. Gil I'll talk to you later."

" No that is o.k. Nick can I talk to you for a moment before you go ? "

" Sure man what do you need ? "

" Well Cath's dad offered us the ballroom at the Bellagio for New Years cause we were kind of considering getting married. "

" You do realize that is only 2 weeks away ?"

" That's why I need a best man and Cath needs some bridesmaids. You're my best friend Nick. I can't imagine asking anyone else to stand by my side. Will you ? "

" Of course just tell me the time and place. "

" Sara, Sofia I need some bridesmaids. Lindsey is going to be my matron of honour but I could use some help. "

" Of course. "

Nick and Warrick grasp hands.

" Gil I have a special request for you. "

" Sure. "

Gil walked over beside Catherine. She looked happy. He could see the smile in her eyes. He remembers the fear in her eyes when she thought she had lost Warrick. Now there was just pure joy. It had been a long time coming for her. She deserved a man that loved her completely. She had found him finally.

" Would you walk me down the aisle ? "

Gil looked at her surprised. " But Sam ? "

" I want you. You are one of my dearest friends. If you hadn't sent Warrick down to Miami."

" Hey he would have found you anyway. There was no stopping that guy. Of course I'll do it. "

Gil then did something very un-Grissom like. He smiled.

" Catherine are you ready. I think your husband is starting to get worried. "

Gil's voice brought Catherine back to the present. She looked over at him. He was wearing a simple black tuxedo.

" I'm ready. I've always been ready. "

Catherine stands up.

" You look stunning Catherine. "

" Thanks. "

Catherine could feel tears falling down her face.

" Hey..."

" I'm gonna miss you. "

" I'll come down to Miami and visit. I still have to help Lindsey with that science project. She wants an ant farm. "

Catherine looked at him and lightly slapped his shoulder. Lindsey walked in wearing a simple Lilac organza gown. She was carrying Catherine's bouquet.

" Mom you look beautiful. "

" Just like you honey. Are you ready ? "

" Yeah lets go get married. "

Catherine looked around the room and went out.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Well the story is finally finshed. After many long nights I finally got the last couple of chapters written. Thank you so much everyone for the wonderful reviews. It means more than I can say. It helped when I hit the road blocks. The two songs in this I don't own. " From this Moment On " is by Shania Twain. There is also the lyrics to " Live Now " by Paul Brandt, which was the inspiration for this story. I don't own either song. As always I don't own the characters other than the ones I created. Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Epilogue**

**Chapter 25**

Warrick stood at the top of the aisle beside the minister with Nick by his side.

" You getting nervous. There is a back door to this place. " Nick said quietly

" I've been waiting for this moment for my whole life. "

Warrick looks around at their friends. The Miami and New York crews had come as well to be at their wedding. Lily sat beside Sam. Althea Brown sat beside them. She was so happy for her grandson and the new great grand baby. He had done good for himself. Althea had puttered around Catherine like a mother hen when she found out about the baby. Warrick had gone with Catherine to tell her the news. Althea was shocked and then bust into a huge smile. Catherine was taken over by the warmth of the older woman. Althea and Lindsey hit it off right away. Althea and Lindsey were puttering around the kitchen when Warrick showed Catherine a picture of his mother Ava. She had been a beautiful woman who had been cut down too short in her life by cancer. Catherine had remarked that she was a beautiful woman.

Warrick looked up. The beautiful woman was standing in front of him at the end of the aisle. Warrick looked down and saw Catherine standing there. A string quartet hired by Sam began playing Pachebel's canon in D. First came Sofia then Sara and finally Lindsey who looked so proud. Then started the bridal march. Catherine walked down on Gil's arm. She looked so beautiful in the candlelight. They had chosen an evening ceremony and had placed white candles around the room. There were huge bouquets of white roses, freesia, and green ivy in large vases on tables. The room had been done in ivory and burgundy.

Catherine walked up and stood in front of Warrick. Gil handed Catherine's hand to Warrick.

" Be happy both of you. "

They stood in front of the minister. The music stopped.

" We are here to celebrate the marriage of Catherine Ann Willows and Warrick Josiah Brown. Who gives this woman to be married. "

" We do. " said Sam and Lily in unison.

" Who gives this man ?"

" I do. " said Althea.

" Marriage is a sacred bond that should not be entered to lightly. Do either of you have reservations ? "

Warrick and Catherine both look at each other and smile. " No "

" I understand that the daughter of the bride and groom wants to read a poem before the wedding. "

" I do. "

Catherine and Warrick both look at Lindsey.

Love is patient; love is kind  
and envies no one.  
Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude;  
never selfish, not quick to take offence.  
There is nothing love cannot face;  
there is no limit to its faith,  
its hope, and endurance.  
In a word, there are three things  
that last forever: faith, hope, and love;  
but the greatest of them all is love.  
1 Corinthians 13

" Now I understand that Catherine and Warrick both have their own vows that they would like to say. "

Catherine looks at Warrick.

" Cath I've loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. You have such strength and confidence that I'm in awe of it. You knew what you want and go for it. I hope our daughter is half the woman that you have raised Lindsey to be. It still doesn't seem real that we are here. I wanted to tell you so many times how much I loved you but it was never the right moment. Some things happen in life to put it all in perspective. It made me realize that life is to damn short not to live every moment to the fullest. You've got to forget about the past and look forward to the future. We are all living on borrowed time and whatever time I have I want it with you. I'm not going to have one regret. Two very wise men told me that. "

Warrick looks over at Mac and Gil. Mac and Gil both smiles.

" I have always loved you Cath and I always will. I am going to make sure that every day I tell you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. "

Catherine looked at Warrick with tears in her face.

" Warrick, I always thought it was just a fantasy that I would never get the good guy. I've been burned a couple times in my life. As a result I've been cautious when it came to my feelings. I had to for my daughter. But like you said some things happen in life to put it all in perspective. I can't imagine a day without you in my life. I watch you with my...our daughter and I can't help but smile. I know she will grow into a strong and confident young woman because you are her father. I know her sister will as well. "

Catherine touches her stomach. Warrick places his hand on top of hers.

" Someone once said that I need to take a chance and say how I fell. I can't assume that you know. I love you Warrick. I have for a very long time. I am going to spend the rest of my life loving you and my children and not being afraid to do so. I'm not scared now of what will happen because I know that I'm not alone. "

" Warrick Josiah Brown do you take Catherine Ann Willows to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for all the rest of your days ? "

Warrick looked at Catherine's beautiful blue eyes.

" You bet I do. "

Everyone laughed.

" Catherine Ann Willows do you take Warrick Josiah Brown to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish for the rest of your days ? "

" I do. " Catherine brushes away a tear.

The minister looks at Nick.

" Do you have the rings ? "

" I do. "

Nick hands the rings to the minister. They were simple platinum bands with the engraving " I will love you forever. "

" Warrick take this ring and place it on Catherine's ring finger and repeat after me. "

Warrick places the ring on Catherine's finger.

" With this ring I thee wed. "

" Catherine I now ask you to do the same thing. "

Catherine place the ring on Warrick's finger.

" With this ring I thee wed. "

" Now that Catherine and Warrick have exchanged rings does anyone have any objections as to why they shouldn't be married ? "

No response from the crowd.

" Well by the power invested in me by the State of Nevada I now pronounce you husband wife and daughters. You may now kiss your bride. "

" Finally. "

Catherine laughed through her tears. Warrick kissed her deeply and passionately on the mouth.

" Everyone I have the honour of introducing you to Mr. and Mrs. Brown. "

Catherine took Lindsey's hand in one hand and Warrick's in the other. They walked down the aisle with everyone cheering.

A bit later everyone was laughing and cheering saying how it was a beautiful ceremony. Catherine was now in a simple pale burgundy georgette gown with empire waist. Warrick had his hand around her waist. They were talking with Gil and Sara.

" So when do you plan to leave for Washington ? "

" At the end of the month. We just need to train our replacements and finish all the paperwork. "

" I'm gonna miss you. "

" We'll come down and visit you in Miami like I promised. Be happy Cathy. You and Warrick both deserve it. "

Catherine smiled and gave Gil a hug.

Just then the crackling of the microphone. Nick was standing there holding a glass of champagne.

" Well everyone. It's good to finally see that they did it. Catherine and Warrick have been dancing around this for 5 years. I do believe that it is time for your first dance Mr. and Mrs. Brown. "

The soft notes of Shania Twain's " From This Moment On " begin playing.

(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better or worse, I will love you with  
every beat of my heart.)  
From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

Warrick looks at his wife. He smiles. He was going to love Catherine for the rest of his life. Catherine looks at him with pale blue eyes and smiles. Warrick kisses Catherine and holds her close. He pulls back and looks at Lindsey. He hugs his family close. He wasn't going to let them go ever again. This was his future. This is what he was going to focus on. Life was too damn short to focus on things that you can't control. Almost shorter than we want to believe. There was no point living in the past with Novak and trying to wrap his head around with what happened with Tina. It was too short to deal with miscommunications and not saying how you felt. It had taken him five long years to finally say what he had felt in his heart the first time he had seen Catherine. He loved her. He was going to tell her for the rest of her life how much he loved her. It was important to live now and look forward to his future.

**LIVE NOW** ( The inspiration for this story )

**Artist :** Paul Brandt

**CD :** This Time Around

**Copyright :** 2004

**Written by :** Paul Brandt

I heard it from a new born baby

Loud and clear in that first breath of life

I heard it when grandpa was dying

It was faintly there

Live Now

I guess it really is quite simple

Sometimes it's easier said than done

But all the cool rain does is fall down

And all the river does is run

(all we really have to do is)

Live Now

We're not promised tomorrow

Like vapour, this these days here are fading away

Baby, this time I'm holding you is borrowed

But every second by God's grace, I'm gonna

Live Now

I've learned I can't control the future

I've learned I must forgive the past somehow

Cause we are here only a moment

And life's too short not to live now.


End file.
